Lorena
by Fatcat96
Summary: Muy lejos pero muy lejos de mi hogar, sí. "Ser bruja era el sueño de mi infancia y quería ser tan buena bruja como mi mamá además de que Luna Nova es la mejor escuela de brujas" eso digo cuando me preguntan ¿por qué estoy aquí? pero, la verdad es que ese no es mi motivo para ir, tampoco ayuda que no escogí la época correcta para estar aquí.
1. Capítulo 1

_Buenas noches a todos. Este es mi primer intento luego de años y años desde la última vez que escribí fanfics, debo decir que mi manera de narrar ha cambiado drásticamente, puede que no haya nadie que haya leído mis viejos fanfics para que comparta discrepancia o acordanza. Dejaré claro que usaré las obras que más amo como gacho llamativo para que lean mis historias, es algo pasajero, sí, así que veré si esto tiene algo más allá o será algo que deje lentamente en el futuro._

 _Siéntase libres de dar sus opiniones, consejos y puteadas. Yo tomaré en cuenta lo que vea útil._

ACLARACIÓN: Este fanfic ha sido editado para añadir datos y corregir ortografía e inconsistencias. Estos sólo afecta a los primeros 4 capítulos. Así que espero que esta… mejora sea de su disfrute para el fanfic.

 **Lunes 22 de mayo.**

Luna Nova la Academia de brujas en la que mi mamá hubiera matado por ir según he oído durante mi vida, bueno no, pero quién sabe, me la pintan como la mejor escuela a pesar que su admisión es bastante baja… ¿La magia a decaído tan gradualmente? La magia, aquella ilusión fantasiosa vuelta realidad olvidada por completo. ¿Habré cometido un error venir aquí?

No había tiempo para eso ya que el discurso de vieja esa, quien es directora empezó, hora de aburrirse. Yupi. Con menor entusiasmo puedo decirlo mientras estoy sentada en primera fila del auditorio con creo que solo puedo contar unas 70 alumnas más… Ni idea.

Más tarde luego de esa aburrida introducción debo decir que estuvo del todo aburrido excepto por la mocosa gritona que apareció, literalmente de la nada. En serio, del piso sale un circulo de invocación o algo y apareció una mocosa, miento, tres de tal cosa... Vaya entrada se dio y gritando y riendo, ¡agh! ¿Tiene 6 años o que carajos? suena bastante irritante y no la conozco.

Ya terminó toda esta payasada de presentación al año escolar con la niña gritona y bla, bla, bla... Basta de pensar en eso quería ver cómo será mi pieza porque luego de la "condición" como siempre pasa en mi vida esta ocasión al fin es positiva y tengo el privilegio de tener cuarto para mí solita. ¡Estupendo! sí, sin ninguna mocosa para hacer lo que a mí me da la regalada gana. No es tan malo, creo que podré disfrutarlo el tiempo que me quede. Entrando al cuarto lo primero que veo no es tan malo, esto… una cama y camarote, ¿okey?. Puedo dormir en una cama por noche si me aburro cambio al camarote, ¿Por què no? Me puse cómoda y dejando mis cosas por ahí siempre a mano y que no genere un desastre, veo el uniforme al lado. Lo inspecciono y veo cuál es su forma, es morado y tan inglés en sus costuras, como colegio católico, parece del año de la pera si lo comparo con mi ropa que traje y llevo puesto, contrasta bastante, usar camisa blanca de manga larga y falda es algo que nunca no me disgusta usar, más bien discrimino la ropa, eso llevo una camisa manga corta a cuadro de color azul y blanco, unos jeans a la medida ni muy ajustados ni muy sueltos que dejan descubierto mis tobillos, llevo puesto unos canvas burdeos, toda linda mi ropa, falta un sombrero pero la verdad los odio ¡Ja, ja!

Luego está este que es más de prácticas bastante bonito y con mi gorro de bruja ¡Uyyy! Inmediatamente me lo pongo ¿Recuerdan por qué dije que los sombreros los odio? Bueno más bien era todos los sombreros excepto este, y como no ponermelo me llenó de alegría como cuando era niña y jugaba con mi mamá y me enseñaban hechizos ella y mi abuela; Que bellos tiempos... Mejor pongo todo en su lugar ya que mañana empiezan las clases, normalmente va de conocer a nuestras compañeras y de socializar, ja, ja, ja que mamertos.

Ya está, todo en su lugar y todo en su sitio y pensar que mi pieza antigua era la mitad de esta, es tanto espacio para mí, aún es pronto para cantar victoria ya que me faltan varias cosas para tener lo que yo quiero. Bueno a echarse un rato que el día feriado es corto y… Alguien toca la puerta. ¿Quié diantres será? Es que no pueden molestar a otra. Qué más da, me levanto para abrirla la puerta y estaba ella, la misma profesora que me recibió cuando llegué. Su pose correcta y modales finos, bah, se nota que ya está vieja y no follla. Es toda una bruja, pelo castaño, cara de vieja de 50 años, un poco más gran y esa nariz sì es de bruja y con un gorro característico de bruja que se ve tiene dos plumas rojas en tal sombrero. Su mirada seria es exactamente la misma, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego e imité su misma mirada, esta vieja no sé quién se cree ni la directora era tan pesa'h comparada con ella. Lo único que hago es saludarla antes muerta que entre en mi cuarto.

Maestra, ¿Pasó algo? -

Tu comportamiento dice mucho de ti, jovencita - ¿Otra vez el mismo sermón?

¿Viene a decirme algo o qué? -

No creas que porque tu padre accedió a tomar esa responsabilidad tan egoísta te dará el derecho de hacer lo que tu quieras, al más mínimo acto de irresponsabilidad o de rebeldía serás expulsada. -

Sì, Maestra Finnelan. -

Muy bien. - Y se retira. Es tan… Tan… Agh, olvidalo. No tienes que preocuparte por ella, es más ya recuerdas que las clases no es necesario que vayas a todas. Digo en esta escuela o internado no tienen que sé to sistemas de seguridad o sí. Nah, si como no si en mi liceo era fácil hacer la cimarra demás acá con magia será divertido. Cierro la puerta y con eso este día también sólo espero que las clases no sean chantas como en mi otra escuela, sólo eso pido.

 **Martes 23 de mayo**

¿Esto parece un diario? Pero no, odio esas cosas. Son tan clichés como de serie aburrida de adolescente… Convengamos que es una simple narración, ni más ni menos. Es una clase realmente decepcionante, hasta la magia, la escuela la jode. ¡Oh, ya'puh! No cambié el Liceo por esta academia de brujas para que tenga que estar viendo una condenada pizarra otra vez. ¿Dónde están las invocaciones, maldecir a alguien, convertir animales en monstruos o lanzar hechizos de fuego? Eso sí serían clases a las que moría por estar.

Bueno la clase acabó no fue la única que me decepcionó, el resto eran más de los mismo, lectura de runas ¿Qué es esa wea? Solo decepción, ojalá el almuerzo no lo sea tampoco.

La comida sin duda es mejor que la de mi liceo, es más elegante debo admitirlo. Un punto para la academia ¿Cuántos van? 1 Buenos – 68 Malos. ¿En serio esta academia es una de las mejores como para que mi mamá le entusiasmara que viniera? Mi estupendo almuerzo estaba acompañado por esa niña gritona ser ayer. Más decepción

¿Qué sucede aquí por qué las clases de magia son tan, tan aburridas? - Excelente pregunta, me leíste la mente pero yo también tengo otra pregunta: ¿Por qué tiene una planta en su cabeza? La verdad es que si le queda, espero que no se de cuenta que tiene una planta ahí se ve tan estúpida ¡Ja, Ja, ja! esa ultima risa traté de ocularla.

Bueno la diversión se acabó pues empezó a conversar con una chica rubia. Espero que no arruine la broma. Habla de no sé quién… Shiny algo, una magia no se que… Vaya que es aburrida esa tipa, creo que está bajandola del pony, sì debe ser eso porque la niña brote está a la ofensiva como cuando a un hincha le insultas su equipo de fútbol favorito dado se están parando… ¿Eh? ¿A dónde van? pienso eso mientras sigo comiendo, no debo mirar, pero y si se agarran a combos ¿Te lo vas a perder? Aunque dudo que sea eso, quizás compitan con magia y ver quien humilla a quien primero, sí eso suena más creíble. Me levanto de la mesa e iba a seguirlas pero cambié parecer al ver por la ventana a dónde iban.

Creo que en esa dirección van al patio… eso puedo ver por la ventana que es bastante amplia y deja ver con claridad el patio. Iré a ver porque no oigo nada a través de la ventana creo que mejor invento un diálogo para variar las cosas. Y comienzo ellà alza lo que parece una vara ¿Qué digo? ah, ya sé:

Contempla mi super vara especial. – Dijo la mocosa cerebro de vegetal. –

Tienes una planta en la cabeza. – Dijo la chica rubia y elegante, está junto a dos tipas más, esas deben ser sus lambisconas.

¡Cállate! ¡Mira la vara no a mí! – Responde con efusividad.

¿Y qué es lo que harás? -

\- ¡Magia! Moveré esta estatua un poquito a la izquierda. Abracadabra… ¡ALAKAZAM!-

Vaya no funcionó, pues no has hecho nada de magia.

Está ahí haciendo el ridículo, muy bien ya estoy en el patio, puedo oír mejor sus voces, escucho a la niña vegetal refunfuñar sin lograr revivir esa estatua… Y de pronto la rubia dice un hechizo "Ansolew Airo" y la estatua cobra vida. La mocosa gritó del pavor, un grito ahogado, no jodas, me voy a reír y le saca la hojita de su cabeza. ¡Qué ternura! ¡Ja, ja, Ja…! Bueno no me rió a carcajadas aún pero eso fue épico. Mejor me pongo donde no me vean. Listo. ¡Ja, ja, Ja, ja, Ja! ¡No weí que chistoso! Okey eso compensa este día tan malo. Sí, me alegró el día, ojalá fuera así todos los días; debo ir a clases nomas.

Clases aburridas y una niña humillada, me encantaría contarle esto a mi mamá, estoy más sola que un viejo sueco. Es momento perfecto para fumar un pucho, ¡Pucha ya mostré actos de rebeldía debo empacar mis cosas y volver a mi fea "mansión" ¿Nah! Mi habitación, mis reglas y hago lo que quiero en ella, Pablo paga por ella así que no es nadie para decirme qué hacer. Gracias a él ella tiene salario, esto es lo mínimo que debo tener por pagar tanto en este liceo caro que llaman academia. Ya no será un cigarrillo. No, será mejor tres.

Serán 2 cigarros que fumaré, sí, sé prender velas con magia y mis cigarros también, fumando un rico tubo de tabaco. Que relajante es para el cuerpo. EL silencio de la habitación por la tarde es reflexivo, nunca había estado en silencio por tanto tiempo, en mi casa, el barrio ruidoso, sin mi mamá y Pablo me doy cuenta de que estoy tan lejos de casa… Lejos un montón, no se si tengo familiares en Inglaterra pero es lo más lejos que he estado de mi familia, varias veces decía que quisiera estar lo más lejos posible y ahora que se cumplió me siento ¿feliz? Sí, eso es mentir si digo que me deprime estar lejos de ellos tampoco me siento tan eufórica como me imaginé porque yo quería estudiar para ser una bruja como ella o mi abuela esa es la mentira que dije, la magia se va poco a poco perdiendo y sé de magia, es lo único que se me ocurre en lo que puedo ser buena. La magia en el fondo me gusta pero no creo que así se deba ser estudiar magia. Bueno ahora sólo fumaré este cigarro, el otro lo fumaré después ya no quiero pensar en más cosas.

Mañana empieza un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida. Sí, no tengo que ser la niña que todos mandan. Nadie me puede decir que hacer, lejos de ese ambiente tóxico llamado hogar puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y todo empieza mañana. ¡No puedo esperar más!

 _Bueno he los aquí, un fanfic relativamente corto, me tomó una semana y estudio así que el ritmo será impredecible, puse algunas referencias y sí hay léxico de cierto país del que soy oriundo. Eso es algo que usaré en menor o media medida. También me desviaré del típico formato de capítulos por fechas, ya verán por qué más adelante._

 _Aclaro que esto es un "What if" no esperen que_ _esta_ _historia siga al pie se la letra la serie de Netflix, porque no será así, asimismo espoileo que no habrá shippeos ni habrá gore o sexo. Lamento si es algo corto, traté de hacerlo más largo pero con los capítulos más que un capítulo tendrán más desarrollo, los demás capítulos serán más largos lo juro. Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Una vez dicho eso espero que les haya gustado. No hago garantías pero si la sgte parte estará o no la próxima semana no lo sé._


	2. Capítulo 2

Como dije no hago garantías de cuánto me tome escribir este fanfic, me ha costado escribirlo porque la inspiración no me ha llegado y la verdad, quería hacer capítulos más largos, por ende, debo reconsiderar cuando saldrán los demás capítulos. Procuro mejorar y que esta historia sea más sólida, agradecería sus opiniones y quejas. Cualquier ayuda sirve siempre que se mantengan en los límites más formales claro está. Aunque notaran que cambien un poco la narrativa y creo que así se va a quedar... No es que no me guste la anterior es solo que así mejor escribo las idea creo yo.

Miércoles 24 de mayo.

Vaya sueño más placentero, no dormía bien así hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo. Di un prolongado y ruidoso bostezo… Quitando fines de semana y vacaciones siempre me despertaba antes del alba porque el sol sale a las 08:00 y yo me levantaba a las 06:30 de la mañana. Acá el sol sale MUY temprano puesto que mi quijada se cayo al ver la hora. 05:04 ¡vaya locura! Como sea era hora de arreglarme para ir a clases.

Siguiendo con la típica rutina para estar bien presentada personalmente estaba casi lista, solo quería verme al espejo antes de partir. Nunca me puse a pensar en como lucía en este uniforme creí que me daría igual, parecía nada del otro mundo, se ve tan simple, agregando mi propia cara, flacuchenta y mi piel pálida que ya debería ser la niña de papel, es raro porque donde vivo el sol del desierto es potente, mi piel la quemaría hasta estar en un pabellón de quemado, es decir ser morena como algunos oriundos de mi pueblo, pero casi nunca salía y eso me salvó pero creo que mi piel se debe a mi mamá. Sin mencionar estas espantosas pecar que tengo en mi tabique ¡Quien fue el genio que se le ocurrió que tuviéramos pecas! ¡Agh! Ninguno de mis papás las tiene eso no tiene sen.. Para, ¿ya? bueno, no todo son defectos. No me molesta mi cabello, que ahora sea corto me ahorra el pasar un buen rato peinándome, mis ojos color marrón herencia de... Luego están mis gafas, adoro los lentes, y estos que llevo puesto están a la moda (eso crees tú), siempre decía eso mi tía Pame también. Excepto que sean del mismo color que mi cinta, azul, parece un mal chiste... Olvidé decirlo, pero cada cuarto se le asigna un supuestamente eso me ayuda a distinguir a mis compañeras de las demás pero como no tengo compañeras esta cinta ya no tiene un propósito relativamente porque estoy sola en un cuarto. Pero así son los protocolos y bajo esa maldita "condición" esto solo hace que me de mayor ganas de irme de aquí. ¿Cuál condición? que omitiré porque no viene al caso y no estoy de humor para contar todo de mí, así que mala cuea.

Mejor voy a clases y así no me "expulsan" (¿Estás en Luna Nova para eso?) ¡Shhh! Ya me tengo que ir, voy saliendo al tiro de mi cuarto rumbo a clases.

De las clases… Nada bueno que contar de las clases donde estoy sentada horas mirando a una bruja sin aprender nada en el fondo, más o menos me voy a saltar estas clases sino sería contar lo mismo: ¡Que son chantas! ¿Es así como se supone debe ser una escuela de brujas si es tan corriente como una escuela de mi propio hogar? Como sea estoy a punto de empezar otra clase esta vez en el patio de la escuela para practicar vuelo en escobas; Escobas, tal como en esos días del pasado. ¿Por qué hoy? Sé que esto llegaría tarde o temprano este este lindo atuendo de práctica delata todo esto, el cual es un bonito sayo morado sobre el uniforme con unas botas todas púrpuras, prefiero que no me obliguen a quitarme este uniforme que volar, no, no lo pienso hacer.

Ya reunidas la clase comienza, escucho a la maestra que ya está dando las instrucciones, mi divagación se va para, no en poner atención, sino mirar a mi alrededor, todas con el mismo uniforme y nos separan en categorías de nuevas estudiantes (de la que eres parte) sí, sí de la que soy parte y de las antiguas, voy con el primer grupo, noto a una niña de ojos ojerosos, de cabello rosado que se cubre el ojo izquierdo con él, se ve bastante escuálida y con la mirada despreocupada, algo perturbadora, su presencia me es intranquila y me doy cuenta de que su postura es encorvada y su sayo es más largo que del resto, y su cinta es de color rojo, ese sayo no sé, básicamente no se le ven ni sus pies, toda una bruja en el sentido total de la palabra. Al lado de ella está esa niña de ayer. La niña boba de cabello castaño y largo, de ojos carmesí, carita de niña, de cuerpo esbelto y más alta que yo pero no tanto como otras niñas, tiene el mismo sayo y gorro que yo pero con la particularidad de que su falda es bastante corta. Ella fue humillada por la rubia con ese hechizo de la estatua. Veo que ya no tiene la planta de nuevo así que ya no podré decirle "la Pikmin" que mala pata… De vuelta a la clase la maestra se fija en nosotras y empieza a hablar:

Nuevas estudiantes acérquense. - Dijo la profe con un tono más serio que Finnelan, habla como militar o que diablos.

En síntesis, nos dice cómo montar la escoba, la posición y decir las palabras mágicas "Tía Freyle"

Todas en posición y concentrándose para volar, la espeluznante muchacha cita el hechizo y se va mientras yo y la Pikmin estamos en el suelo. Creí que era la única que no quiere volar o eso pensé hasta que me percato de que la Pikmin de pelo castaño no ha dejado el suelo ¡Ja! Perdedora. Confundida, se veía toda confiada antes de iniciar con el ejercicio, pero no pasó, comenzó a tratar de volar desesperadamente, saltando montada en su escoba como cabra chica imitando a una bruja, da motivos para la chacota viendo incluso que sin dejar de reiterar el hechizo no logra volar y culminado con su voz ronca hace un grito ensordecedor de tal hechizo.

\- ¡TÍA FREYLE! – Luego jadeó de tanto esfuerzo sin resultado. La bruja espeluznante de hace poco que acaba de volar se acerca para decirle.

\- Con esos gritos podrías ganar un concurso. -

(Buen comentario.) La maestra se sorprende al ver que era incapaz de abandonar el suelo. Entonces no puede volar, vaya pendeja, una bruja que no puede volar. Es como alguien sacara la licencia para conducir pero este es ciego; No tiene lo que se necesita para ser una bruja. No tiene sentido. Je, je…

-Tú, niña, no te quedes ahí para y vuela ¡Vamos! -

Se refería a mí, debo volar. Bueno, porque no usar como excusa que también soy pendeja como la tonta esa de cabello castaño. Me subí a mi escoba, con total laxitud en mi tono de voz dije:

-Tia freyle… - Nada pasaba. - Tía freyle – Seguía sin despegar. Un último intento, me encogí de hombros.

La maestra no sabía que estaba pasando ¿Iba a tirar collejas? Eso deduje, pero fui interrumpida por otra alumna que volaba con total libertad, es decir, hacía piruetas, iba a gran velocidad y se notaba que tenía el control en todo momento en sus piruetas, no era amateur, alta y delgada, de cabello corto con puntas afiladas y lucia apasionada, disfrutaba del momento. Vaya voladora, eso es fascinante a pesar de que no es lo mío, aplaudí sus actos, la maestra era todo lo contrario que solo regañaba a la chica, a la voladora no le importaba sus regaños. Bueno con eso dejó de molestar dado a que por lógica no podía volar. Pero no, su atención volvió a mi y exigió explicaciones de por qué no "puedo" volar. Yo simplemente dije:

No sé, maestra. Quizás no hay la magia suficiente para que yo quiera volar. Tal vez otro día vuele. - Eso creo que bastó ya que la Pikmin no tenía ninguna explicación de que no pudiese volar diria mas pero eso seria ser atenta y no se me antoja contar más.

Mientras tanto había competencias o eso parece, Oí el nombre Diana que ha roto el récord. Entonces se llama Diana la rubia que es la mejor de la clase que hasta la misma maestra lo acepta… Vaya pollería, sólo voló en línea recta a toda velocidad, eso le quita puntos comparada con esa muchacha tan osada a el vuelo. La profesora se va con esa demostración algo decían antes de irse ¿Diana es la favorita de la competencia?… Diana, creo que le vale pepino que haya dos niñas que no saben volar. Bueno, en verdad una, yo simplemente no quiero volar. Mi ensimismamiento es interrumpido, mi cabeza gira para mirar que venían mocosas acercándose a mí. Dos precisamente y estaban flotando en sus escobas, eran una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, ojos verdes azulados y la otra era de cabello castaño, ojos cafés con el pelo tomado por un moño amarillo, ambas de una corporatura similar y sus rostros podía ver sus intenciones, esa mirada en sus rostros, vanidad y denigración. Se acercaron en frente de mí, ellas me dirigieron la palabra con obvias intenciones

Pero mira que tenemos aquí, dos brujas que no puede volar. ¿Y se hacen llamar alumnas de esta escuela? - La otra niñata pelirroja dijo

A su edad, no poder abandonar el suelo en sus escobas es algo básico de brujas.

Agh, la niñata de pelo negro es de esas pendejas, voz siútica, actitud altanera. La otra tipa colorada con voz chillona y algo infantil dijo.

¿No vuelas? ¿Desde cuando admiten niñas de kínder en esta escuela? Deberíamos darle una "ayuda". – Subestimándome, ya verán.

Se equivocan – Eso dije en tono agresivo sin que me importara si eso deja que dejen de reírse.

Me subí a mi escoba y digo el hechizo, empiezo a elevarme, hago unas vueltas y luego me situó en frente de ellas, todavía flotando les respondo.

Si van a burlarse de una bruja que no sabe volar, mejor háganlo con ella, la niña cabeza de Pororo verde que Diana humilló ayer. -

Observandolas creo que ahora cambié las cosas, veía en sus caras que iba en serio además de oír mi sugerencia dado que en efecto eso hicieron. Tan solo miraba como se dirigían a la tonta, noto que se refieren a ella como "Aco" ¿Qué nombre más extraño? Luego la siútica de cabello negro le hizo un hechizo a "Aco" y de pronto ella tenía casco y rueditas de bicicleta de cabro chico en su escoba, y es que la escoba parecía un triciclo con esas cosas.

¡Ja, ja! - No pude evitar reírme, aunque ocultando mi risa para que no sea muy evidente, su apariencia de bufona le queda de maravilla, realmente cómo puede estar en esta escuela si no puede volar. O sea, estoy segura de que tenemos edades similares, pero yo a los 5 ya sabía volar por toda la manzana. Mientras soy testigo de tal hilarante suceso me doy cuenta de que estaba volando en mi escoba, algo que no quería hacer pero que sí hice sólo porque quería evitar esa misma humillación… No, no debo pensar en eso, al fin y al cabo, ya estoy volando así que no veo que sea tan grave. (Si no es grave ¿por qué estás en el piso) Espera, ¿qué? Mis pies… Acabo de notar que estoy en el piso…

\- (…) – Creo debería irme. A tomar un poco de aire o lo que sea. No pienses en lo que acabas de hacer. No, no pienso volver a pasar por esto hoy.

Más clases, más aburrimiento, bueno creo que no hay mucho que contar ya que al final esas mocosas se dedicaron a burlarse de "Aco" y me dejaron a un lado. Mejor así, lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención. Nada más que estar sola como creo nunca lo he estado haciendo. Hablando de estar sola, mientras camino por la escuela me pongo a pensar en eso, eso que hice hoy. ¿Qué me pasó? acaso preferí que otra niña más pasará humillaciones, se suponía que eso no debía pasar (¿Y que preferirías? era eso o que tú fueras blanco de burlas) pero tenía que ser ella, (o tú) Sí, pero… (nada de peros. Lo que debes hacer es quedarte callada, no llamar la atención y enfocarte en lo nuestro) Tal vez deba disculparme (¡No!) Pero… (Lo van a olvidar, tú debes seguir el plan nada de involucrarse con nadie) Apoyo la espalda contra la pared, desearía tener un cigarro pero fumar aquí sería suicidio ahora mismo, es que, pasar esto tan rápido, ¡agh! no era mi intención, sólo no quería… Me siento en el suelo, flecto las rodillas pongo mis brazos en mis piernas de tal manera que creo una especie de cadena a mis piernas y en las rodillas reposo mi cabeza. estoy mirando a la izquierda. Nada bueno que ver salvo unas alumnas que no logró verles la cara sólo que una es alta y las otras no, me ignoraron eso es bueno, me digo a mi misma:

Con que así se siente… - volteó para el otro lado. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, quizás un hechizo de amnesia me sería de puta maravilla. Doy un suspiro, no me siento tan animada hoy.

Viernes 26 de mayo

Son las 19:45 y empezó lo que me dijeron que es el estudio libre. Je, estudio libre, debo ser la única pendeja que finge estudiar cuando estoy en una aburrida biblioteca corriente y arcaica rodeada de libros que ni siquiera estoy leyendo, debo ser la única que realmente finje que no quiere estudiar para ser bruja (¿Por qué harías eso? algo no me gusta) Porque se me dio la gana, hay que guardar las apariencias, Sí no sería muy evidente que no estoy aquí para estudiar, tranqui será por hoy... Como sea no tengo que leer libros, prefiero mirar por la ventana. Sí, es un atardecer romántico, algo que puedo contemplar cuando estoy solitaria, la tarde, en mi tierra ya sería de noche a esta hora pero aquí no, está en su mejor etapa; un pelín para que sea un véspero que tanto me enamoraban en años atrás, sí, puedo recordar, un viento suave besa mi rostro, volando tan alto, nada me importaba solo mantenerme junto a mi madre, probarle que ya dominaba por completo el vuelo, ¡Ja, ja! creo que es extraño, esos días cuando volaba, nunca volverán sin duda alguna, menos ahora que no hay nadie con quien volar. Hablo de cuanto amo estar sola, pero debo confesar que para algunas cosas no, como volar que siempre lo hacía en compañía. Creo que rara vez he volado sola y recientemente por mi cuenta salvo unas excepciones como la que ocurrió ayer y hoy, pero… es decir elevarme y volar, viajar más bien sin otra persona excepto cuando tuve que ir por la Terminal Lay Line me di cuenta de eso, no conscientemente, sí puedo volar por mi cuenta pero no tengo las ganas, no quiero hacerlo, aun así lo hice. No tiene gracia. (Pero al final lo hiciste y creo que mejor dejas de hablar de esa mierda y…) Y "Aco", no es capaz de volar, no sabía que habian brujas que no podian volar, eso podía ser una realidad muy cruel; no poder volar por sí sola y ni siquiera con alguien o tal vez negarse a volar por el simple hecho de no estar con… Creo que mejor paro (Sí, antes de que me den ganas de apalearte. Ya sabes que no puedes pensar en eso, no es tu culpa, ¿bien? Ella no vuela ¿Y qué? Mala cuea para ella. ¡Sácate eso de la cabeza!)

Bueno… Creo que estoy calentando el asiento aquí. Debería… Bah, que más da. Dormiré un poco al final con cuea veo a dos tipas y la que se atreva a despertarme ya verá que le daré el tremendo coscacho (Así se habla) A cerrar los ojos que quiero ir al país de los sueños o cualquier otra cosa para no pensar más en eso.

No sé cuanto dormí, pero siento como si alguien me esté tocando, bueno, moviendo, aunque no tan brusco, se siente más que es delicado y lento y cada cierto tiempo movimiento que se repite, le está funcionando porque voy abriendo los ojos a la vez que oigo.

¿Disculpa? – Esa voz, ¿quien interrumpe mi sueño… ¿Una chica? (¡Claro que lo es, tonta! ¿Quién será? Sólo una chica tendría una voz tan gentil y jovial.) Mis ojos se empiezan a enfocar, en plena iluminación de la tarde apenas noto rasgos. Tiene el cabello rojo y largo, totalmente liso veo que usa broches en su cabello, sus ojos son de color rojo también, lleva el mismo uniforme que yo, pero su cinta es color durazno, otra característica es que es bastante alta, más alta que yo sin duda e incluso supera por mucho a "Aco…" (¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era la amenaza que iba a dar a quien la despierte, señorita rudeza? vamos es grandota vamos a ver como peleas, pitufa) Cierra el pico; Ésta muchacha al notar que había despertado me dijo:

Ya despertaste, no es que la biblioteca sea el mejor sitio para echar la siesta, ¿sabes? – Me sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Tiene una linda sonrisa. ¿Qué digo? (Esa no es la pregunta que deberías hacerte, mas bien deberia ser ¿Qué mierda hace hablándote?) Cierto, es la primera alumna de esta escuela que me dirige la palabra. (Vamos, dile que se largue) ¡Cállate! No diré eso. (¡¿Qué?!) No es como las niñas de la clase de vuelo, ella luce diferente, hay algo en ella que no la hace ver que sea buscapleitos. (Sólo porque luce como una mina linda no significa que no te joda la vida, dile que se largue)

No diré que se largue. – Susurré esa frase por accidente, ¡Ay! No puede ser... Tal parece que confundí a esta chica porque su cara reflejaba eso.

¿Qué dijiste? No pude oírte. – Chucha, ¿viste lo que acabo de hacer? (Debiste decirlo más fuerte, weona)

N-nada. No dije nada – Mi vergüenza creo que se estaba haciendo presente, quise no verla a los ojos por eso mismo. (Buen trabajo, necia, ahora dile que se vaya a la...)

No era mi intención incomodarte – (Que bueno ahora andate)

No, espera… es que… Yo… - ¡Completa la puta frase! (No la llames) ¡Puta, cállate!

Debes estar agotada por el estudio, ¿no? – Mi reacción fue de pequeño asombro, pero opté por afirmar eso.

…Sí, el estudio – (Sí, como no)

Debes ser muy lista para leer tantos libros seguidos –

No respondí a eso. Creo yo que no le dio importancia, ¿qué digo ahora? no se me ocurre nada (creo que mejor te quedas callada y la aburres para que así se largue) luego de un tiempo tomé la decisión de pararme, ya la aburrí seguro y lo tomará como que tengo que ir, levantaba un par de libros de la mesa cuando ella preguntó.

¿Ya te vas? – Sí, ya me iba y asistí con la cabeza.

Son muchos libros ¿déjame ayudarte? -

¿Se ofreció a ayudarme a guardar los libros? en sus respectivos sitios, tome muchos libros eso sería una mala idea negar su ayuda (¿Me estás webiando? ¡Hola, Lorena! ¿Qué wea te picó? ya deja a esa mocosa y sal de ahí.) acepté su ayuda asistiendo con la cabeza, íbamos directo a los estantes donde se guardan los libros en sus respectivas categorías. Ella hizo un comentario mientras hacíamos tal labor.

Veo que eres muy callada. – Dijo ella. No respondí a eso, pues, yo pensaba más en cómo esto era una conveniencia y que tú no dejas de actuar como saco wea. (Ya cállate, perkin)

Antes de sacar esos libros recorďé que usé una silla para eso, lo digo porque a ella casi ni le costaba ponerlos en su lugar, luzco tan pequeña en comparación con ella claro no es que sacara el libro de la repisa más alta, pero ponerme de puntitas o usar un mueble para sacar un libro que a ella era pan comido sacar me ponía algo celosa. Ya no había más libros que guardar y era tarde creo qur debería irme, aunque…

Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa para que no se vaya. (¿Se puede saber que mierda estás haciendo?) ¡Tratar de conversar, eso hago, mierda! (¿Para qué? mira Lorenita, ¿Dime que mierda le pasa a tu cabeza de burra?) ¿Para qué? Yo… Mira yo me aburro de estar sola de vez en cuando, ¿okey? Esta muchacha tiene algo particular. (No me convences, pendeja… Ah, claro ya sé cual es tu maña, pendeja es eso de…) ¡Calla! ¡Cállate, no pienso oir nada de tu maldita boca! Ella llama mi atención preguntando si me pasa algo y decidí dirigir mi mirada en ella y le pregunto:

¿V-vas a tu habitación? –

¿Voy a dónde? – Preguntó. (A tu habitación ¡Ja, ja! Y si la invitas al motel mejor, eso hacía el pendejo de Pablo cuando conocía minas) ¡Oye culia'h cállate!

A tu cuarto porque debo ir al... -

Ah, sí. Ya es tarde y debo juntarme con mis compañeras de habitación. –

Yo… ah… Me e-en… - Dile vas empezando bien. (Erí, repatetica, niña. Eso es más patético que la Pikmin que no podía volar)

No quiero ir sola hasta mi cuarto, me acom…. –

Un silencio hay entre nosotras estando afuera de la biblioteca. Esta chica tan desconocida para mí es amable, luce, amable y me trata bien bueno no sé ni para qué pregunté esto deberi…

¿Acompañarte hasta tu cuarto? Claro. Me agrada la compañía. Por cierto, me llamo Sarah, Sarah Bernard. – Me dijo su nombre, vaya, ¿Qué debería decir? Amm…

Lorena… Lorena es el mío. – Por favor que no me haga decirlo, que no, que no.

Volvió a mostrarme esa sonrisa tan bonita de nuevo. (Puta) Infiero eso como que no le importaba mi apellido. Un alivio más a la lista.

Caminábamos al mismo ritmo, miro para el lado opuesto de ella y siempre que quiero verla lo hago, pero cuando intercambiamos miradas rápidamente miro a otra parte. ¿Qué hago? (Como siempre rompiendo el hielo ¿eh, niña?)

¿Y has estado en esa biblioteca toda la tarde? – Sarah empieza la charla ¡respondele!

…Sí. (Eso, miente, solo estuviste una hora ya que estas con eso de paso dile que luego de clases no fuiste a vagabundear al comedor, a la plaza y demás lugares de la escuela con tal de perder el tiempo y la guinda del pastel dormir en la biblioteca, tengo razón y eres más chanta que la niña a la que dejaste que le hicieran bullying)

¿Y tú? –

¿Yo? bueno ayer fue la carrera de escobas y fui a ver a Akko hoy para felicitarla. ¡Fue increíble! -

¿Por…? Yo no la vi. -

¿En serio? Una pena que te la hayas perdido. Este año estuvo muy decisivo. Todas dábamos por sentadas que Diana ganaría, pero de manera impredecible, Akko, empezó de las primeras ya que las demás por alguna razón no pudieron volar, sus escobas se habían pegado al piso, entonces no podían volar y ella tomó ventaja de la carrera, aunque no podía volar, sino creo que saltaba en su escoba como una rana ¡Ji, ji! – (¿Eso está permitido? Las escobas pegadas sin alguna razón y que ella saltara en vez de volar, me tinca que hizo trampa) continuó explicando:

De pronto desapareció de la pista para luego volver, pero encima de una escoba muy veloz, ¡volando! Por poco casi gana. –

¿"Aco" la que no podía volar en una escoba? (Esa misma tarada que sin saber de vuelo casi gana una carrera ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora eres más patética con eso, yo lo confirmo) Debo preguntar:

¿"Aco"? La que no pudo dejar el piso ni un segundo en la primera clase de vuelo ¿Casi gana una carrera? -

¡Sí! Fue mágico, y te confieso que yo quería que ganara. No odio a Diana, pero esa aparición en el acto final de Akko le dio más emoción a la carrera. Algo que me hizo pensar cual de las dos ganará y no un, Diana ganará sí o sí esta carrera. De todas formas, ya sabemos que ella fue la ganadora. -

¿Y por qué "Aco" no ganó? -

Se calló de la escoba. –

(…) – Qué aweoná (Qué aweoná) -

He llegado a mi cuarto y se lo hice saber a Sarah. Debo decir que su plática fue entretenida, es muy buena conversadora. No me imaginaba que alguien alta como ella se animaría a platicar conmigo. Yo quería seguir, pero ella dijo que tiene cosas que hacer con sus compañeras, una lástima.

Sarah… Yo debo entrar a mi cuarto. Así que este es el adiós. –

Ah, bueno mi cuarto está al final del pasillo a la izquierda así que nuestros caminos se separan. ¿Están tus compañeras de cuarto contigo? - Mierda, será mejor que termine la conversación

No. -

Ah. – Dijo ella. Abrí la puerta lo suficiente para que yo quepa, no quería que ella viera mi cuarto, antes de cerrar le dije:

Adiós, Sarah, gracias por la compañía. – Cerré la puerta y antes de cerrarla por completo vi su rostro, ella se quedó en mutis quizás por mi abrupta despedida… Pude oír del otro lado de la puerta que dijo.

Está bien, Lorena. Que te vaya bien. Volveremos a platicar, ¿no? -

(Dile que no)

…S-sí. – Una breve pausa y el silencio del cuarto me da que pensar y eso fue lo que pasó.

(Empezaré por decir que has estado anormal, casi como si no fueras tú… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Ya vas a comenzar a no cumplir lo que nos propusimos antes de venir aquí) ¡Cómo voy a saberlo! Me da igual no tengo que responderte y más cuando has sido una completa desubicada, grosera e irrespetuosa conmigo… (¡Basura, mírenme soy Lorena, soy una mocosa solitaria pero que al mismo tiempo deseo compañía porque soy muy llorona y no quiero estar solita como lo estoy en casa!) ¡Ya cállate! (Eso no impedirá que siga cuestionando lo que acabas de hacer) ¿Cuestionar? Oye, puede que seas la voz en mi cabeza pero no eres mi jefa, es más puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. (Ya veo, eso incluye ser voluble y contradecirte como él)

(…) - ¡Vete a la mierda! Ya me enfadé, no quiero saber nada de ti en un buen rato. Ni una puta palabra más digas, te moriste, tan simple como eso. Me fui a la cama, poniendo toda mi cara en la almohada, ya no quiero saber nada, estoy choreada, justo cuando algo bueno me pasa tiene que cagarla él o la puta voz en mi cabeza, quiero que mi ánima se apague por un rato.

Viendo mi reloj son las 23:08 y bueno, no hay clases mañana. Con mi cigarrillo en mano estoy acostada mirando al techo. Todos me dicen que fumar en la cama es de vagos y vulgar. No hay nadie así que se joden, fumare en la cama… Ojalá ese fuera mi problema. ¿Qué ocurrió hoy? Volar, hacer el vago, fingir que estudio, conocer a una chica que le agradó mi compañía, perderme una carrera de escobas única en su tipo. Todo lo que dije antes de llegar a esta escuela: "Hacer lo que yo quiera, vivir la vida sin presiones y sola" Eso era a lo que se refería la voz en mi cabeza pero no yo y ahora estoy sola... sola… ¿Realmente es genial estar sola todo el tiempo? Sarah fue amable, lo correcto era responder a su amabilidad, ¿no? (Correcto según tú, pero yo sé la razón) Qué s-sabes tú, ya ni me hables, ejem…

Me pongo del lado izquierdo de mi cama, miraba una pared totalmente vacía, de color blanca de tono lúgubre puede ser otra descripción, miro mi cigarro, le doy una probada, me doy la vuelta mirando el techo acostada de nuevo y luego exhalo el humo del tabaco quemado que mis pulmones han absorbido un pequeñísimo lapso. Mi mente empieza divagar con el humo del cigarro, mirando sólo a este. Apenas he hecho cosas en esta academia, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar o qué haré para vivir la vida sin presiones como se supone iba a hacer en primer lugar. No conozco casi nada del pueblo en dónde se sitúa ésta academia quizás deba explorarlo para ver que cosas tiene. (Más te vale hacerlo sola ya que tanto hablas de soledad) B-bueno, si es para que mantengas tu puta jeta cerrada lo haré, ¿ya? Mañana es sábado, puedo escabullirme al pueblo, distraerme un rato, quizás comprar algo, hacer algo de ocio. Luego de una semana de aburridas clases y de perderme lo divertido, excepto lo de la pendeja de "Aco" cabeza de Pikmin creo que estas son las sensaciones que busco. Sí, mañana ahora sí que haré lo que vine a hacer aquí en primer lugar (Esas palabras quería escuchar)

Me levanté de la cama para abrir la ventana de mi pieza para que así el olor del tabaco se vaya, apagué mi cigarrillo y arrojé la colilla al basurero que tengo al lado del escritorio. Mañana será ideal levantarse temprano. Sólo quiero relajarme un día, debo evitar que el estrés vuelva. Un dia de compras o paseo sabático es lo ideal para eso. Sí, será emocionante. Vamos a cambiar un poco las cosas. Vivir la vida como ¿yo quiero o ella quiere? ¡Ya no pienso en eso y mejor me voy a dormir! (Sí, hace eso… Buenas noches)

...Buenas noches. -

Cierro los ojos y a dormir se ha dicho.

Me tomó mucho tiempo escribir este capítulo. He tratado de que sea más largo, una cosa que obviamente me tomará más tiempo, sin duda alguna. Todavía no tengo claro cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero haré lo posible para completarlo este año. Mi idea es ir lentamente formando esta historia a la vez que trato de meter alguno que otro momento o referencia a la serie y aprovechar la magia para unas cosillas. Si puse "Aco" es porque así es como se imagina Lorena que se escribe el apodo de la protagonista, así que no digan que no sé escribir Akko, por favor. Es menester decirlo, pero todas sus opiniones, quejas y consejos siempre serán bienvenidos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno, aquí estoy. Oí una de las quejas que tuve con la historia, quiero que sepas que trataré de justificar eso, no encontré otra excusa para que no tuviera compañeras y no entorpezca su ensimismamiento. Ni yo sé cómo avanzará la historia porque tengo ideas en un cuaderno y voy poco a poco ordenándolas. Me gusta Sarah, es mi brujita de fondo favorita y esto es un fanfic así que si supuestamente hay más episodios de la serie y la personalidad de Sarah no concuerda con la de esta historia ya saben que no es canon… Como el Dianakko xd. Sin más dilación que empiece el capítulo.

Sábado 27 de mayo

¿Qué debería ponerme? No lo sé, estoy indecisa toda la mañana pienso en ponerme ropa, a dónde voy a ir, qué tiendas habrá, etc. Todo eso mientras llevo puesto mi pijama color lila de buzo largo y ligero hecho de algodón con una polera de manga larga también ligero y de algodón con la peculiaridad de que tiene un estampado con un erizo cuqui de color púrpura con las palabras "Hedgehugs". Sí, ese tipo de cosas me gusta que me compren, un secreto ¿quizás? Debo estar bien clara de mi excursión ahora mismo.

Eran las 9 de la mañana. Es raro considerando que mi ropa "casual" no abunda mucho. Sí, mi variedad no es tanta, raro considerando lo mucho que se pelan a las mujeres de llevar tanto pensando en qué ponerse. Por mí estaría en uniforme casi todos los días pero igual aburre llevar la misma ropa toda la semana en este caso el uniforme de Luna Nova. Ahora que hablo de ropa, soy franca no vi necesario cargar maletas llenas de ropa, prefiero viajar ligero y ésta situación lo era y mucho por lo mencionado anteriormente sobre el uniforme hay creo que dos pares de esos en mi armario no los revisé o tal vez estoy mintiendo y no hice tal cosa, sólo que nadie vea lo que hay en la silla del escritorio. Bueno creo que… Usaré algo más típico para mí. Este sweater color crema, de cuello cerrado y ligeramente ancho de torso y mangas me vendría bien, según creo yo me queda grande pero la dama que me lo vendió decía que era así. No es que me quede tan grande, es solo que estoy acostumbrada a usar ropa más justa y tiene su lado bueno está hecho de algodón ¡es tan suave al tacto! Nada es superior a la ropa de algodón, no ni tampoco nada supera estos pantalones pitillos negro. Este tipo de pantalones estaban prohibidos en la escuela que iba y acá también puesto que no va con el uniforme así que solo puedo usarlos en estos días, además el clima está perfecto… Eso no pasa todos los días, en mi tierra o hace un calor que te matas o un frío ártico que te congela hasta el alma. Es más, está tan perfecto que puedo usar lo que se me antoje, sí, me quedo con esto para la ocasión. Ya solo me faltan los pies… Bueno, mis viejas tenis azul oscuras están afuera de la maleta. No sé cómo han durado sus 5 años y seguirán durando aún más espero. Sobre estos zapatos pues suelen criticarme cuando conservo estos zapatos, y añadiendo que tengo poquitos, ja, ja… ya pasado sus años de utilidad, pero, es que mientras más viejas mejor lucen. Tengo mas zapatos nuevos que no traje por viajar ligero pero prefiero estos, es una mañana perfecta y usarlos no tiene nada de malo. Me quedo con estos.

En fin, me doy una ducha, salgo en toalla, hora de secarse el cuerpo y con toda mi ropita al fin puesta casi estoy lista. Falta una cosa, ¿creo? ah, sí, me arreglo es decir me seco la cara, y me pongo mis anteojos. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Querían que me pusiera cosas en la cara o qué? ¡Nah! Me doy una vuelta y contemplo que todo esté en su lugar, excepto una cosa, no me he peinado, me miro con detenimiento al espejo, no, no luzco chascona así que, no, no es necesario peinarme esta vez. El tiempo corre y con razón necesito salir de esta escuela.

Voy por el pasillo ah… Por poco olvido mi mochila mi vieja mochila, que tanto me sería útil tantos años ¿Cómo la voy a olvidar? pues casi lo hago. De vuelta a la habitación ¡Bien! Acá la tengo. Voy por el pasillo, de nuevo, está silencioso al salir de mi habitación nada que objetar ya mejor apresuro la marcha.

Me dirijo hacia la salida del establecimiento. Nada fuera de lo común, el sol brillando a través de las ventanas que hay en el pasillo que recorro con deliberado andar lento dado a que el día estaba brillante y quién sabe si pasa algo inesperado. Ah… nada que reportar, nada, un aburrido pasillo, tan olvidable para describir algo excepto por un extraño Big Ben en la pared, okey no debí emocionarme tanto al final solo me lleve un poco de decepción. Mi nariz tiene comezón… ¿Un extraño Big Ben? Noto esa cosa mientras hurgo mi dedo en mi fosa nasal izquierda ¿Qué está haciendo eso? Voy a inspeccionarlo. Nada, nada, no parece tener vida propia. Es… una botarga… ¿Una botarga del Big Ben? ¿Qué hace esto aquí? Es ligero y hay un enorme agujero en la parte inferior, acá puede cupir alguien.

¿Debería probarlo? – Miro a las dos direcciones del pasillo, estoy sola, es una oportunidad perfecta, digo si no es de nadie que daño hace probármelo, no es algo que pase de vez en cuando, además, la curiosidad acá no es para nada negativa. Me lo pongo solo para ver si es algo especial o mágico tal vez tenga un portal a Londres y tenga así como ir a pasarla chancho. Un lapso dentro de él, es bastante normalete.

\- No veo un carajo. - No sé qué propósito tiene un disfraz así que no sea mágico, estoy en una escuela mágica éstas cosas deberían ser lo mínimo que debe haber, con cuea ha hadas y criaturas mágicas pero sirven de auxiliares de aseo. Eso decepciona un montón y ahora esto también y además...

\- No logro ver nada. Disfraz ridículo, ahora sé lo que sentían los del 33 cuando los sacaban uno a uno. - Me he quitado este tonto disfraz. De inmediato descubro que frente a mí hay alguien, me da un susto tan fuerte que retrocedo 3 pasos, veamos, quién o qué será lo que causó ese susto en mí. Es mujer obvio, es bajita, está vieja, usaba un gorro de bruja como los de maestra con esas plumas rojas tan característicos, sí, es la profe de numerología mágica la misma que tenía el cabello turqués, usa unas gafas y está de brazos cruzados y se ve que va a ir a la ofensiva con su cara de vieja amargada. Creo que debo decir algo.

\- Ah… ¿Maestra…? – Su mirada no cambiaba y me miraba fijo… Ah, no puede ser.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hace tomando las cosas que no le pertenece? -

\- No sé de que había a nos ser… Entonces es suya esta botarga. - Respondí a su interrogante sin mirarla a los ojos, mirando al piso. Sigo argumentando:

\- Estaba en medio del pasillo, ni siquiera sabía que era un disfraz. – Le entrego el ridículo disfraz. ¿Para qué usaría eso? Me da igual mejor me doy la vuelta para no perder más tiempo…

\- ¿A dónde va, jovencita? – Me volteo, continúa insistiendo esta vieja cu…

\- ¿Qué clase de vestimenta es esa? –

\- No entiendo. –

\- El uniforme. ¿Por qué no tiene puesto el uniforme? –

\- Es que es sábado y no hay clases. –

\- Y eso le da a entender que puede ir vestida como usted quiera. –

\- Ah… ¿Sí? - ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

\- Vaya de inmediato a sacarse esos harapos de citadina ahora mismo. – ¿Me da una orden? y encima para ponerme el uniforme, ¿qué le pasa a esta vieja? Molesta, contesté.

\- Pero no hay clases –

\- El reglamento dice que dentro de la academia el uso del uniforme es obligatorio. No lo repetiré. Más le vale cambiarse esos harapos ahora. Esa ropa no es digna de una dama y menos una alumna de la academia Luna Nova. –

Vieja pendeja ¡Qué estúpido! No tenemos clases y hay que usar el uniforme. ¡qué arcaico! ¡que mierda más cutre! (Ya cállate y dile que sí, preocúpate porque te dejen salir) Agh, bien, lo haré. Mi reacción negativa a un pie de mostrar mi verdadera desencanto pasó a una más sumisa. Doy un suspiro y...

\- Está bien. Iré ahora mismo. Disculpe… - (Si te quedabas discutiendo con esa profesora quien sabe qué castigo nos daría para no salir y recuerda que no, no eres nadie para contestarla ¿te gustaría una expulsión?) Como si eso fuera un problema para mí. (Sí, claro mejor ponte el uniforme. antes de que empeores las cosas)

Genial. Eso me generó un retraso. Voy al fin a salir de este reclusorio de una vez con retraso. La salida está cerca. Otras chicas van al mismo destino que yo parece, con escobas en mano básicamente debemos salir creo por el mismo portal por el cual llegamos el cual hay una no tan corta fila. Sólo falta que esto tome 4 horas de espera como en el registro civil ¡Quiero irme ya! (Olvidaste algo) ¿Qué? No, sí digo no… Ja, no es verdad. Tengo todo en mi mochila. ¡Ja! Esta vez no olvido nada… Pero revisaré por si acaso. Aunque sé que no olvido nada no hace ningún daño revisar otra vez para despejar dudas luego de comprobar que no olvidé nada, obvio, así puedo seguir mofando de ti y no… (¡Ya revisa!) Bien, Mientras reviso para dejar claro que no olvidé nada siento que alguien me toca el hombro.

\- ¡Ah! – Otra más que quiere asustarme o que maric…

\- Ah, perdón, no quise asustarte. – Ah, es Sarah… (Qué quiere ahora ésta elfa) eso no te incumbe. Luce igual que la otra vez. Alta, de pelo largo, rojo y liso. Estaba igual que yo, el mismo atavío, sin mochila pero con su escoba. Le devolví el saludo.

\- Buenos días, s-señorita Sarah. –

\- ¿Señorita Sarah? ¡Ja, ja! – (Señorita Sarah vaya que eres estúpida) Miré su rostro, directamente a los ojos me dio esa terrible sensación de tener afasia. Creo que la embarré.

\- (…) –

\- ¿Y cómo estás? – dijo ella.

\- Ah, ah… Bien. - No, ya empecé con la pata izquierda.

\- Bien, bien… Yo... debo irme, señorita Sarah. –

\- Vas al pueblo como las chicas de esa fila. Oye, pero vas sola ¿y tus compañeras? – (No existen como mi capacidad para decir lo que realmente quiero o mi cerebro) Contigo no se puede platicar. (Inventa una mentira antes de que me des la razón con lo del cerebro) ¿Mentira? ¿Qué mierda digo?

\- No vendrán… -

\- Vaya, ¿por qué? - (¿Por qué? Y a ésta quién le echó ficha)

\- Bueno… - No sé qué decir. (Di que voy al pueblo sola, la pura verdad)

\- Yo iré al pueblo sola, nada más que eso. -

\- Ya veo… Entonces irás sola al pueblo sin ellas, ¿no? – (Ya deshazte de ella que me impaciento) casi murmurando dije.

\- No quiero. – Ella captó mi murmuró parece ya que preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- (…) - Muerdete la lengua, Lorena no quieres joderla con Sarah quizás ella pueda...

\- (…) – (No quiero, no quiero, ¿Como que no quiero? No quieres quitarte a la jirafa de encima. No quiero ir sola seguro eso piensas ahora que la vez cara a cara como lo haces ahora. ¿Voluble otra vez? no me jodas, predigo que abrirás la jeta en 3, 2, 1…)

\- Te importa si… - Vaya al mismo tiempo íbamos a decir. (¡Yuhu! No que íbamos a ir las dos y no tres, no eres coherente, niña. Patética) ¿Podrías callarte? no me dejas pensar, sí, okey, voy a hacer esto al final opino que ella puede ser una guía, digo no sé cómo es este pueblo, ¿Pensaste en eso, pendeja? (No. Más bien tú no pensaste en eso, pendeja al cuadrado)

Le pedí que me acompañara, olvidé que no conozco mucho el pueblo y podría ser aburrido ir sola. (Eso es una puta mentira y lo sabes) dije no conozco mucho el pueblo y podría ser aburrido ir totalmente sola (weona). Sarah aceptó con gusto y me aclaró que conoce el pueblo, me contó que no podía reunirse con sus amigas hasta el almuerzo y que iba a ir al pueblo un rato para hacer un encargo se si amiga Chloe además que para salir hay que registrarse algo que tampoco sabía así que ese era el propósito de la fila. Vaya tenía la misma idea que yo (qué copiona) iríamos juntas eso podría ser divertido. (Yo opino que no estás siendo tú y que esto no es más que un capricho, eres voluble igual que...) ¡No lo digas! (Bah) Cállate que debo ponerme a la fila ya que me quiero registrar y estar en el pueblo lo más pronto posible.

\- No eres de este pueblo. ¿cierto? - Dijo Sarah mientras esperábamos en la fila que ya faltaba poco.

\- Ni de este país. - Dije yo.

\- Ya somos dos, je, je…

\- (...) - Que no me pregunte de donde soy. Encogí mis hombros.

Ya en pueblo pasamos más que nada caminando, me enteré que la piedra filosofal es como una antena de celular de muy mala calidad. Es decir, la señal empeora hasta ser nula mientras más lejos estemos de la academia y las varitas mágicas tienen la peor batería del mundo, un hechizo con cuea me alcanza todo es igual que en mi tierra salvo que ahí no hay piedra filosofal. Ella no dejaba de hablar mientras caminábamos, platicando del pueblo y como se llega a algunos lugares. (O sea no se calla la boca. Por cierto estás fuera de la escuela. Pasando a otro tema ¿no vas a quitarte el uniforme? digo solo está ella y no es como que el estar fuera de la academia sea ilegal quitarse el uniforme) Ah, cierto. Interrumpí a Sarah para pedirle si podía esperar un segundo, preguntó

\- ¿Para qué?- (menuda metida)

\- Espérame sólo dos segunditos. - Fui a un callejón cercano, saqué mi varita mágica, antes de hacer algo olvidé lo de mi mochila, la quité de mi espalda y comencé a revisar. Sólo espero que no lo haya olvidado… No la olvidé.

\- ¡Acá e'táh! - Mi pila de bruja. Esta cosa es reutil para emergencias así. La usé una vez así que todavía me quedan 6 hechizos simples antes de que se agote. Veamos si la varita de Luna Nova le hace la pila. Ojalá, esta pila tiene la misma forma de una pila de dedo pero en vez de litio está hecho de algún mineral mágico o algo así. Tal parece que cupío sin complicaciones, me concentre y canalicé el hechizo:

\- Metamorphie Vestesse. -

Uff… ¡funcionó! Al fin me quité el uniforme, de vuelta a mi ropa de calle que se supone usaría para hoy. (¿No que te gustaba el uniforme?) sí, pero los fines de semanas no hay escuela y encima que me obliguen a usarlo en estos días en especifico no me gustó, así no juego yo. Saliendo del callejón y dando unos pasos volví a reunirme con Sarah, se veía algo desconcertada. No entendía por qué… Había algo en su rostro que no me convencía. Pregunté:

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste de ropa? -

\- Porque no estamos en la escuela, ¿señorita Sarah? –

\- Ah... – ¿Qué le ocurre? su rostro me deja intranquila. Pregunté:

\- ¿Pasa algo? –

\- Nada. -

Estos silencios incómodos empiezan a molestarme (A mí también. Estoy segura de que te va a delatar por vestirte con "harapos de citadina") No haría eso. En tono bajo quise preguntar:

\- ¿Señorita Sarah? – Su mirada estaba desviada, se dirigió a mi por mi nombre.

\- Lorena… - Creo que mi atuendo la pone del todo menos cómoda, ¿Qué hice mal? Debía confirmarlo.

\- Le molesta mi ropa, ¿cierto? –

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! No es eso. Creo que mejor… Vamos… - Se rascaba la cabeza por detrás. No entiendo, qué pasa, está molesta, confundida. Estará… Me interrumpe diciendo.

\- Sigamos caminando – No sé qué pasó, algo no me cuadra, pero mejor la sigo porque sino me voy a perder.

Fuimos caminando viendo alguna que otra tienda, algún puesto o pequeño trecho del recorrido. Es tan distinto a mi ciudad. Mientras esperaba a Sarah que estaba en una tienda por lo de su encargo. Last Wednesday Society… Luce como una tienda que vende objetos de lugares a los que los hombres temen ir. Veo que la tienda es un café…

\- Entonces no vende yogur congelado.-

Mientras miraba la calle. Eran bastante coloridas y hay un gran vínculo con el bosque. La arquitectura tan rural y a la vez moderna. Totalmente opuesto a mi hogar. Sarah sale de la tienda, creo que es hora de partir. No veo nada que comentar, veo que ella tiene una bolsa pero no se ve nada de lo que hay en e su interior, mejor no me meto. Ese tipo de lugares quién sabe que tendrán. Aparatos vudú, o maleficios, eso suena interesantemente divertido. Me imagino al vendedor como un negro experto en vudú o un anciano senil que tiene una pipa. ¡Ja, ja! Sarah no parece perturbada, quizás sea una simple tienda de objetos mágicos. Tal vez deba ir a visitarla luego.

Ya en esta parte del pueblo se ve que todo está repleto de gente, había una especie de convención de algo lleno de gente pero todos disfrazados, eventos por toda la calle. ¿De qué será todo esto? ni idea. Sarah iba a darme la respuesta al parecer.

\- Mira, Lorena, nos topamos con la convención de Cae la Noche. -

\- ¿Cae la noche? – Sarah, me oyó decir eso a lo que contestó.

\- ¿No sabes que es Cae la noche, Lorena?

\- (...) – Creo que interpretó mi silencio como un no porque empezó a explicarlo.

\- Bueno, es una serie de libros muy populares en el mundo. –

\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial?

\- Bueno, no los he leído pero sé que tiene vampiros y hombres lobo, viajes en el tiempo y una chica que le gusta uno de los chicos. Libros muy románticos y que le gustan a chicas como tú, quizás, son conocidos en tu tierra, ¿no?. –

\- No los conozco. –

\- ¿Deberás? Yo creí que los leías, ya sabes como los libros que leíste ayer. -

\- Ah, eso… No. Creo que no. Leo más bien libros de magia que tengan hechizos o historias menos fantasiosas. – (La nariz de Lorena debería crecer 3 centímetros por minuto por cada mentira dicha)

\- No has leído ninguno. –

\- No, pero no lo sé quizás los lea… He leído sagas de libros antes que toman 20 libros. –

\- Bueno, espero que más de 100 tomos no sean mucho. –

\- ¡¿100 tomos?! - Me tape la boca. (¡Ja, ja, ja! 100 tomos y más, solo la magia haría realidad ese tipos de mierdas, suerte leyendo 100 libros de vampiros y lobos. No puedes ni leer ni un libro y vas a leer 100, vaya cara dura que eres, niña) Sarah hizo de nuevo esa sonrisa del día de ayer. Me disculpé y le dije:

\- Creo que paso. Son muchos libros para dedicarle ocio. –

\- Te creo, no sé quién ha podido leer tantos libros y no aburrirse. Quedarnos aquí no es una mala, idea, podríamos curiosear ¿Qué te parece Lory? -

\- Pues… A mí, no, no me gusta este tipo de lugares. Se ven raros, como los frikis de esas expos de anime. -

\- No te gustan entonces, á bien vámonos aunque el anime sí es divertido siempre que no tenga 100 o 200 episodios. -

\- ...Sí. -

No veo nada de interés aquí, es más ahora que lo veo ahí anda esa vieja pendeja con ese ridículo disfraz de Big Ben webiando a un montón de pendejos o algo así, perturba ese tipo de comportamiento. Espero que nadie se entere que hay una vieja bruja bajo ese disfraz, no me imagino la reacción de uno de estos fans si averigua eso o a las maestras… es que es un maldito Big Ben ¿Hay algo más patético que eso?... Di un pequeño respiro, meditar y expulsar. Sarah notó eso. Le pregunté si sabe de un lugar tranquilo, no quería estar aquí ni un momento más. Ella desde luego sabía y me llevó a uno que otro lugar para mirar. Debo admitir que no encontré algo que me llamara la atención para gastar plata en todo este tiempo. Cosa que algo quería hacer luego de llegar aquí pero estando ella ¿Qué pensaría? Mejor debí hacer esto sola, no quiero que piense mal de mí si ve tengo mucho dinero para gastar.

Luego de un tiempo de paseo y ocio me encontraba sentada en una banca pública en una vereda de alguna calle la cual no había autos pasando. Al fin algo de paz sin esa ruidosa convención de libros que estoy seguro me parecen familiares. Ahí viene Sarah, tiene algo en sus manos, son unos helados. Me entrega uno y se sienta en el lado derecho de la banca. Le doy el agradecimiento correspondido.

\- …Gracias. –

\- De nada. – Otro silencio incómodo producido por comer nuestros helados. Un breve descanso y ella empieza la plática.

\- Dime, Lorena, ¿Qué tal el pueblo? -

\- ¿El pueblo? Está bien -

\- Ya veo... - (No eres buena platicando y pierdes tiempo valioso) Silencio, que ella continúa hablando.

\- He notado en todo el paseo que has estado muy callada. De vez en cuando hablas pero es sólo para responderme.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? -

\- No, no. Pero... Apenas sé tu nombre, no sé cómo son tus compañeras o si conoces a otras brujas. Esperaba conocerte ahora que estamos afuera de la escuela. – (Ahora cómo le harás para que tu nueva amiguita se mantenga interesada en una mocosa hosca como tú… ¡Sorprenderme!) Ya que insistes, malnacida.

\- Mis compañeras son cada una su propio mundo. No sé ni sus nombres. Si a ellas no les importo yo no debería tampoco. – (Muy bien, una mentira, algo forzada, pero al menos es algo) Es un poco extraño este silencio más prolongado... Luego de eso comienza a tomar la palabra.

\- Eso es… qué terrible, deben estar juntas, apoyarse y compartir para eso se nos asignan compañeras. –

\- ¿Para qué? No lo veo tan importante... Además no quiero hablar del tema, Señorita Sarah. –

\- ¿Te han hecho algo? -

\- No, Señorita Sarah, sólo es eso. No quiero hablar del tema por favor. Ella dejó de mirarme y empezó a ver la calzada. ¿Soné muy hosca? Debo enmendarlo, tal vez hablando de...

\- Señorita Sarah, Te asombró mi cambio de ropa. ¿Es algo malo eso? Yo quiero saberlo. – Eso la puso de vuelta en la conversación.

\- ¿Malo? No. No pienses eso, Lorena. -

\- Pero señorita Sarah… -

\- No me llames señorita Sarah, no es necesario, no es que hables con alguien de la realeza.

\- Lo siento. -

\- No te disculpes. Ahora, sobre el uniforme siempre debemos tenerlo puesto incluso al salir. - ¿En serio? (Eso no tiene ni un puto sentido)

\- En mi opinión eso suena estúpido, seño… Digo Sarah. –

\- Concuerdo con eso pues normalmente nadie hace lo que tu hiciste, Lory. Usaste el hechizo de transformación de vestimenta ¿verdad? –

\- Aja, y ¿por qué nadie lo usa? Hay una pausa, ella se pone a pensarlo. ¿Para qué? Qué se yo.

\- Bueno… Creo que en mi caso no se me ocurrió. – Se pone de nuevo la mano detrás de su cabeza.

\- Ji, ji… No se me ocurrió y creo que a ninguna niña que yo conozca se le haya pasado por la cabeza hacer eso. Es que nadie le importaría vernos con otra ropa que no sea el uniforme. -

\- Sí, además las maestras no lo sabrían. -

\- ¡Exacto! Es tan obvio y creo que a nadie se le ocurrió. -

\- ¿En serio? -

No pude evitar reír un poco y ella tampoco… Es algo extraño, a nadie se le ocurre sacarse el uniforme si considerando que con magia es tan fácil como hacer un click. Ambas reímos un breve momento y dimos un suspiro al unísono. De nuevo el maldito silencio... (Vaya que eres muy conversadora… Un poco más de palabra y te ganas un trofeo de cobre) Como si fuera fácil conversar… No se me ocurre nada… Veamos… ¡Me tiro por la borda con cualquier wea!

\- Ah… - Piensa en cualquier cosa o no sé, algo que te gusta, empieza con eso.

\- ¿Te gusta el pan? - (¿Pan? En serio. Vaya weona)

Sarah se puso la mano en el mentón, creo que lo estaba pensando pero creo que algo trama, responde.

\- No lo sé, es un alimento muy rico y todo eso… - Se para de la banca. - ¡Amo el pan! Es lo mejor del mundo, tanto así que en mi familia somos panaderos. Así que de pan sé mucho. Dime, Lorena. Adoras el pan ya que preguntaste eso, ¿no? – Viendo su cara toda entusiasmada y eufórica, está bastante cerca de mí. Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba.

\- Sí, desde luego… El pan me encanta. De hecho, es parte de mi religión comer pan en el desayuno, almuerzo y once. –

\- ¿Religión? ¿Cuál religión? ¿De qué religión eres? - Ups, debo explicarlo mejor.

\- No, no, no soy de ninguna. Eso es un dicho. Significa que es algo propio de uno, una costumbre. En mi tierra el pan es muy común en las 3 comidas. –

\- ¿En las 3 comidas? Suena fantástico. – Podía ver su carita una alegría como la de un niño cuando ve caramelos. Esta conversación me gusta.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo que adoro son las marraquetas o las hallullas y más si son con palta para la once!. –

¿Marraquetas, once, palta? Suenan como palabras que nunca oí. Hey, Lorena, dime ¿De dónde eres? -

Ah, mierda, me estoy delatando, con palta debí decir aguacate pero es que aguacate es tan fea la palabra, nada supera a la palta y de panes ahí jodí. Creo que puedo confiar en ella para decirle de donde soy. Le pedí que se acercara y susurrándole al oído. Je, je… Le dije de donde soy. Esas cosas son tan peculiares. Noto que me sigue el juego y me susurró al oído de qué país era. Mira nada más… Es francesa y le gusta el pan creo mejor no digo que hacemos el mejor vino o se va a enojar ¡ji, ji! que debo seguir con la charla.

\- No sabía que eras francesa, de hecho, ni se te nota. –

\- Lo dices por el acento, ¿verdad? Bueno, es una larga historia. –

\- Oh, pego pog favor continué vuestga histogia dudo que sea tan lajga. –

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué predecible, eso es caer bajo, Lory. –

\- Ah, sí pues intenta imitarme estereotipadamente. –

\- ¡Bien, aquí vamos! –

\- Hola, soy Lorena y… Emm… Te debo confesar que no se me ocurre nada, ni siquiera tengo ni idea de donde queda tu país. – Como que no sabe, ni que fuera un país alejado del mundo o uno tercermundista, a que bueno, algunas partes de él lucen así, pero es raro eso, no lo hubiera pensado de esa forma. Le dije dónde quedaba.

\- Queda en América del sur. –

\- Ya veo. Eres latina, te soy honesta no tengo ni idea de como hablan ahí. ¿Me darías una demostración? – Bueno creo que ya me pasé de la raya. (Y mucho)

\- Y-yo… tampoco sé… -

\- ¿Lory, no sabes? Eso no tiene sentido. –

\- (…) –

Como hablan en mi país… (Suerte con eso, necia) No, no puedo. No puedo hacer eso…

\- Creo que mejor pasemos de eso. – (Marica) Sarah da un suspiro, creo que de nuevo la cagué.

\- Lorena, eres… - (Uy, una ofensa, muero por ver cómo reaccionarás)

\- No sé cómo decirlo… Cerrada. Quizás sea que apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero con lo del pan me hiciste pensar que estabas abriéndote, tenías ganas de hablar contigo - pero si esto es algo delicado para ti puedo dejarlo pasar. Es solo que… ¿Te pasa algo? –

(Soy voluble, ese es mi problema, larguirucha ojos de gato.) ¡Por la chucha cállate! Con un tono cortante dije.

\- Estoy bien… -

\- ¿Segura? - (¿Qué le pasa? Es algo metiche si me lo preguntas...) Creo que le importo, tarada... No sé si deba contar... (No, ni se te ocurra.)

\- Lorena, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo desde que te vi ese día yo… - (Se paso de la raya la metiche acabaré con esto.) Duro y cortante dije:

\- A ver, Sarah hay cosas en las que no debería meterse, por favor. - ¡Qué mierda hiciste! (Un favor y agradece que fui más corta y amable posible dado a la bilis que debo aguantar por tanta estupidez que has cometido ayer y hoy ya me lo agradeces luego) Eso no es amable, pendeja. Ahora debo revertir esto por tu culpa... Sarah me responde:

\- Ya veo... yo... debo irme, la hora de almuerzo ya va a comenzar y debo entregarle el encargo a Chloe. - Se levanta de la banca, su mirada es otra, una más distante y en ningún momento me ve o siquiera voltea la cabeza. (Solo así se iba a largar, ya hizo bastante daño a tu coco esta metiche) Ella me dirige la palabra una vez más:

\- Para llegar a la terminal Ley Line camina 2 cuadras desde aquí. - Apunta con su brazo derecho donde debo empezar a caminar tales cuadras. - Dobla a la izquierda y sigue derecho, encontrarás a lo lejos la terminal porque es la vieja arquitectura que vimos al llegar... Yo me tengo que ir… Adios, Lorena. -

\- N-nos vemos, Sarah... –

Sarah se retira, va directo a la academia, tengo el amargo sentimiento de que la he cagado. Eres tan despreciable. No puedo ni siquiera hablar con alguien porque siempre la cagas. (Mira no soy yo, eres tú, me diste entender al salir de ese antro que llamas casa que "vivirías la vida, sin gente que me esté lastrando, sin presiones, en total libertad". Y te veo acá fingiendo ser alguien que no eres, y encima abriéndote con desconocidos. Entiende que eso no estaba en el plan) No pienso hablarte, ya me cansé, ¿qué quieres? ¿que viva la vida? ¡Eso haré! ¡Ganaste! ¿Qué deseas de premio? Que coma afuera en un restaurante elegante como pretendía hacer. ¡Eso haré! (No es eso, básicamente me molesta que te involucres con otros. Ese fue el error que cometiste y solo lo arreglé) ¡Cállate, ya me aburriste! Me levanto del banco y me voy directo a almorzar mientras voy a buscar el restoran más elegante posible.

Ya se está haciendo tarde… Estoy algo agotada, en este pueblo a pesar de ser pequeño hay alguna que otra cosa… Compré algunas cosas lindas para mí, un par de sweaters, comí sola en un restaurante fino. Y en fin, antes de irme había aún cosas por hacer. Iba directo a ese sitio. La misma tienda de artículos mágicos Last Wednesday Society, con sus vitrinas que se ven esqueletos ¿de exhibición? ya no divagues y entra. En la tienda veo al vendedor, luce bastante diferente a lo que imaginé. Grande y con barba, era bastante gordo, tenía el cabello negro y largo para ser hombre es decir le faltaba poco para llegar a los hombros, tenía tatuajes en los brazos eran el mismo tatuaje de serpientes verdes. Por dentro la tienda tenía pinta de casa de empeño pero muy vieja, es más este tipo me resulta familiar. Nada más pregunto ignorando su saludo de típico vendedor:

\- Buenas. ¿Tiene objetos de teletransportación? - Es más largo que decir Teleportita sin duda alguna.

\- Déjame ver si encuentro algo. ¿Qué tan grande las quieres? -

\- De bolsillo. -

\- Ajá, ¿Cuántas?

\- Dos pares. -

\- Un momento. - Luego de un lapso me las entrega, son nueces, en mi tierra las teleportitas eran piedras huecas o piezas de metal. Estas son simples nueces a primera vista. Ahora sí estas cosas me serán muy útiles en el futuro. Le doy la cantidad de dinero que me pide por estos objetos y con eso me largo. Esa tienda era algo extraña, como si todo esto me resultara familiar. Ya mejor me largo de una vez por todas.

Me duele mis patitas de tanto caminar todo el día. Oye, tú lo que debí hacer en un principio ya lo hice. ¿Contenta? (Sí, aunque falta algo) ¿dulces? no, esos ya los tengo aquí. (Cigarrillos) Es cierto. Lo bueno es que en este país dicen que no debes ser mayor de edad para comprarlos. Será fácil entonces y en esa tienda deben tenerlas. Entró a la tienda y pregunto por el precio de esos cigarrillos así sin más con tal lo podía pagar sin fuesen caros ademas dicen que mientras vas valgan mejor son. La vendedora estaba confundida, le especifiqué que tenía la edad apropiada y confiadamente le mostré mi identificación dijo que no tenía la mayoría de edad es decir 18 años. ¡Estupendo! Sarcásticamente exclamé eso, igual que en mi tierra debes ser mayor de edad para comprar malditos puchos. Seguro en la otra tienda me venden puchos, sé que la plata vale más que la ley, ¿no?

¡Váyanse a la chucha! Todos lados lo mismo. Ni siquiera persuadiéndolos sirvió, soy muy insistentes estos extranjeros. Era más fácil en mi tierra, allá les vale comino a algunos vendedores ya que saben que ganan vendiéndonos esas cosas a los menores. Esto no se queda así, acá parece que prefieren están en bancarrota antes que venderle cigarros a una niña como yo. No queda otra, mejor espero que alguien compre cigarros, no queda de otra, habrá que hacer la vieja confiable del liceo. Bueno, en una tabaquería no venderían a menores, así que es el lugar perfecto, todavía no sale nadie, mejor aprovecho de recolectar algo de pasto o ramas… Perfecto, tengo algo de césped y unas hojas de árbol del árbol que está plantado en la vereda. Tengo mi varita lista en mi mano derecha detrás de mí para que nadie la vea y en la otra totalmente cerrada tengo el pasto y ramas, muy bien ahora a esperar al pichón parada disimulado que no hago nada malo atrás de un poste de luz mirando a la tabaquería. ¡Allá hay uno! pero no se ve qué compró. No, así no… Esa señora acaba de salir de la tabaquería, y se ve que los tiene en la mano, una cajetilla, estupendo, es bastante alta y esbelta, con unas gafas oscuras muy geniales… viene hacia mí. Dejaré que me pase. Ya lo hizo, y empieza a fumar uno, bien lo abrió, espera a que los guarde… Apunta… y dispara. Digo el hechizo en voz baja.

\- Fraudulenti siirtya –

Veamos, qué tengo en la mano. Ya no es césped ni hojas ahora son cigarros. ¡Hurra! Fue un éxito y no tuve que pagar por ellos. ¿Cuántos tengo? Tengo 9 y son rojos… No son los que me gustan. En fin, no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha. Mejor me voy antes de que el fraude sea descubierto. El atardecer delata que es momento de volver, mejor oculto mis cosas, en mi mochila, si son así de cuáticas con el uniforme estas viejas brujas quién sabe si me confiscarían todo esto. La mochila servirá, pero debo encoger mis cosas, estas bolsas destacan mucho. La magia puede hacer miles de maravillas, encoger cosas es muy útil y en efecto hago eso. Así es como las mudanzas nunca han sido un dolor de muelas con tanto mueble que meter a la casa. ¡ji, ji,! Listo... Mejor voy corriendo a la terminal Ley Line. Corro que me alcanza la... ¿Mierda, una maestra? ¡Agh! Incluso en las paradas nos controlan, carajo, debo cambiarme la ropa. Cito el hechizo de hace un rato cuando estaba con Sarah.

\- Metamorphie Vestesse. –

Listo, vuelvo a tener el uniforme. Voy lentamente corriendo y disimulo tranquilidad, nada sospechoso debo actuar para que no me joda la vieja culiá… Le saludo con excesiva formalidad.

\- Muy buenas tardes, maestra. – Hago un saludo formal tomando mi falda, una reverencia y listo.

\- Vengo antes del anochecer como me dijeron antes de salir esta mañana. Ahora tengo que volver… -

\- Momento. – Ay, no carajo que quiere esta vieja...

\- Quién anda ahí, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Contesto inmediatamente luego de ponerme derecha.

\- Lorena, maestra. –

\- Bueno, ya olvidé el nombre de mi guía, pero por tu cordial saludo debes ser tú… Llegas tarde. – Espera ¿qué? ¿de qué está hablando? Me iba a ir para evitar el castigo cuando dice:

\- Ya se está haciendo tarde como has dicho. Es momento, debemos ir a la academia de inmediato ¡El tiempo corre! - Pero qué le pasa a esta vieja… Viéndola es bastante rara. Tiene el uniforme de maestra como las que me han hecho clase. Lo poco que se ve de cabello creo que es plateado y lo tiene largo sobrepasado por mucho sus hombros, el sombrero de bruja cubre bastante el pelo sin embargo se ve algo de cabello en su espalda ¿lo tendrá amarrado como cola de caballo? De cara no hay mucho que decir, es de rostro fino, piel clara menos paliducha que yo a pesar de tener pelo de abuela, su mentón es puntiagudo, su nariz de tamaño normal, labios inferior fino y pintados de un rojo fuerte, no luce tan vieja, parece de esas mujeres que sí hicieron algo con su vida y creo que asi me gustaría ser a esa edad creo que tiene más de 40, pero el pelo plateado me confunde ¿Por qué lo tiene de ese color?, se ve que está en forma y es muchísimo más alta que yo aunque no es decir mucho, casi la mayoría en este planeta es más alto que yo. Veo que tiene botas negras que cubre sus tobillos son de tacón alto con puntas afiladas, esas sí son botas de brujas y están bastante lustradas. Admito que esas botas me facinaron, ¿tendrán de mi talla? ¡Yo quiero unas botas así pero empiezo a divagar hora continuar con la observación. Luego de dar un recorrido al inspeccionarla hay algo que me saca de onda y son esas gafas de marcos gruesos totalmente oscuros que lleva puestos ¿Es acaso una estrella de cine? no logro ver sus ojos a través de esas gafas. ¿Quién es? Ya veo ahora que pasa... Mi ensimismamiento es interrumpida por esta misteriosa señora.

\- Oye, Lorena, ¿te comió la lengua el gato? Di algo o sino me harán pensar que hablo sola con el aire. –

\- No entiendo. –

\- ¿No entiende qué?

\- Ni siquiera sé quién es y me habla como si fuera alguien que conoce. –

\- Ah, verdad, te presentaste y yo acá dando órdenes, mis disculpas. Soy Milenka. Milenka Libedinsky. Maestra de la academia Luna Nova. – Eh… Creo que debí avisarle que me cambie de sitio ya no estoy en el lugar donde ella me habló hace un segundo.

\- Maestra Milenka, estoy detrás de usted. –

\- ¡Diablos! pensé que estabas por allí. Bueno el punto es que sabes mi nombre. ¡Ya no perdamos más tiempo que después me regañan! Esas viejas no son nada benevolentes ni con un parapléjico en cuanto a llegar tarde. – Empezamos a caminar directo al punto de partida de la parada. Siguió hablando.

\- Y que lo diga, eso de que te expulsan por llegar tarde el primer día de clases es muy radical. Con razón nadie quiere matricularse acá –

\- Una estupidez. Te digo algo las brujas que manejan Luna Nova no saben como es el mundo allá afuera. Pero basta de charla, Lorena. Oye qué nombre más lindo. Me desvió ya vamos de una vez. - Noto que le falta algo. Mientras íbamos a paso rápido.

\- ¿Y su escoba, Maestra? –

\- Pues no tengo una. No me tienen permitido subir a una, no hay tiempo para explicar, debes llevarme a la academia. –

\- ¿Espera qué? ¿Llevarla? - Está loca o qué. De todas las weonas en este pueblo tenía que ser la única que le pasa esto.

\- Sí para eso te pagaron para llevarme. -

\- Nadie me pagó, no puedo llevarla. -

Eso hace que se detenga. Tengo un problema acaso.

\- No conoces la gravedad del asunto, Lorena. - ¿Qué está diciendo? continúa hablando:

\- Si llego tarde voy a estar en serios problemas y yo no soy la indicada para que le tiren regaños y acusaciones. - Se me acerca, y bueno, para evitarle más problemas voluntariamente me acerco a ella. Ella pone su mano derecha en mi hombro derecho.

\- Si llegamos tarde las dos nos veremos perjudicadas, ¿entendió? -

Su tono serio y autoritario me incomoda…

Será mejor que lo haga. Si no podría estar en problemas muy serios. Ya estando en el portal para volar y… ¿La maestra donde está? Mirando hacia los alrededores veo que está como desorientada, veo que no sabe ni dónde va, ¿Qué le pasa? No ve que la torre está ahí, mierda no puede. Voy directo hacia ella, la tomo del brazo derecho y le digo que suba a la escoba y le cito:

\- ¡Maestra, que diablos le pasa, está volada o qué! La torre está en su nariz vamos es por acá. -

\- Ese lenguaje, señorita además no estoy "volada" así yo no disfruto la vida, además sabiendo que no tengo escoba para volar no crea que trata con una cualquiera. - No importa ya razonar con ella, es tarde y su presión sobre mí insistiendo en eso me empieza a molestar.

\- Sosténgase muy bien ya que este viaje será más rápido por las prisas. –

Se envuelve con sus brazo en mi estómago.

\- De mí no, Profe… -

\- ¿Y de donde me sostengo entonces? -

\- De la escoba –

\- ¿Cuál escoba? – Miro por detrás. Y noto que tiene los pies en el piso y no se ha subido a la escoba.

\- ¿Todavía no se sube a la escoba? -

\- No, ¿por qué? ya la has sacado para empezar a volar, ¿no? –

(Qué vieja más imbécil) ¡Tú de nuevo, anda a callar! No tengo tiempo para ti. Hago que se ponga en la escoba, rápidamente yo me pongo en ella.

\- ¿Vamos a volar ya, que me hago viej...?

\- Tía Freyle! -

Y despegamos hacia el portal mágico que nos lleva a la academia.

Llegamos tan rápido como auto en carretera. Aterricé y luego de eso fui corriendo, no me despedí de la señora, tenía que ir con la maestra a cargo para notificar que ya llegué a la academia. Cuando de pronto…

\- ¡Oye, chica, Lorena! ¿Dónde estás? Toco el piso pero no me estás guiando. Muy mal guía de tiempo medio. -

\- ¡Aghhh! Es peor que cabra chica. – Fui corriendo, y de nuevo la tomé del brazo y la llevé con la maestra a cargo de registrar las salidas, tal vez así me deshago de ella.

Y así fue… Uff que alivio. Esa profesora si que es algo molesta y muy weona. No sé cómo llegó a ser profesora en esa condición no me imagino a ninguna escuela de magia que la quiera así. Voy con la maestra a cargo de los registros de salidas. Veo que sigue ahí llegando a toda prisa voy al mostrador estoy jadeando un por la maldita carrera que di para llegar aquí cuando vi que era Finnelan ¡Puta la wea! Estoy segura que me va castigar por esto de la profesora.

\- Buenas tardes, Maestra. Lorena Hinojosa. - (Asco, lo dijiste. Lávate esa jeta más tarde, niñata) La maestra anotó el registro y me interrogó.

\- Sé quien eres. Lo que no sé es por qué llegas sudada, y agitada al mostrador. - En eso le pedí:

\- Sabe, es muy difícil decirle esto a usted pero necesito su ayuda, esta maestra es algo extraña, apuntandola a un metro de donde estoy se encontraba ella. Continuó:

\- Me-me pidió que la trajera a la academia y… - La Maestra Finnelan empezó a regañarme a mí...

\- ¿Maestra Milenka? ¿Dónde está la guía que iba a venir por usted? - Bueno, no era para mí el regaño... Finnelan se levanta del mostrador y va hacia la Maestra Milenka la cual ella le argumenta a Finnelan.

\- Ah, Esa voz. Finnelan, ¿Eres tú?

\- Maestra Finnelan, ya me habían contado de ti y todavía no aprendes los protocolos de la escuela. -

\- Disculpe, "Maestra" Finnelan.- Va caminando increíblemente hacia la Finnelan.

\- Yo quisiera saber lo mismo mi "guía" no llegó nunca y no es mi culpa, nunca llegó y esta señorita llamada Lorena amablemente accedió a llevarme. - ¿Qué?

\- No es verdad, la llevé solo porque me intimidó, temí un castigo así que por eso la traje volando a la academia. – En eso Milenka me interrumpe:

\- Señorita Lorena, creo que este asunto no le incumbe, será mejor que vuelva a la academia, ¿sí? Y en cuanto a usted, Maestra Finnelan esto se debe resolver en la oficina con la directora Holbook. – Bueno mejor me voy de aquí. Al fin me deshice de la vieja esa… Un alivio, temí que me involucrara más con esa señora, le falta un tornillo, no, le faltan 100 realmente. En fin. Lo que sea para evitar castigos. Casi me salvo por un pelo de un castigo… Lo que menos querría es hacer limpieza nocturna como algunos de los castigos siempre me se rumorean hacen, limpian bañeras gigantes dicen algunas ¡Ay no qué atroz! además de mi maldita condición quizás ya no estaría aquí…

Estoy exhausta me voy dar un baño y luego a mi cuarto que quiero comer estos caramelos que compré y echarme como vaca toda la noche. Olvidarme un poco de Sarah y no pensar en una forma de disculparme con ella hasta no sé mañana… Conversar con la gente es un calvario para mí.

Ya de noche, acostada, con mi pijama y un buen puñado de chocolates y malvaviscos en el estómago, un buen y merecido pucho nocturno… Usando mi varita como encendedor. Al fin puedo fumar tranquila… Hasta ahora… Voy bien en lo que hago, relajarme, disfrutar un poco de otro mundo como lo es este, tener contratiempos que me joden las cosas… Excepto lo de Sarah, ella solo quiere ser mi amiga al ser así de abierta. Y yo le estoy dando todo para que eso no sea posible. Y qué diantres con esa maestra, con lo incompetente que resulte ser en la clase seguro la van a expulsar. Eso sería malicioso de ver. Ya no quiero pensar en más weas. Fumaré un cigarro más y a dormir.

Este capítulo se atrasó mucho, y la universidad no me lo deja fácil. Añadiendo que mi PC se averió y tuve que llevarla a arreglar justo cuando ya tenía casi listo el fanfic. En un mes más tendré vacaciones así que eso significa que habrá más tiempo para escribir más… O mejor dicho procrastinar más si alguien opina que la historia va algo lenta, pues busque otro lugar porque esta historia irá a ese ritmo. Trataré lo más que pueda de hacer una historia más sustancial, pero sin sus comentarios, críticas u opiniones eso no será tan posible. De algo que sí sé es que, en el siguiente capítulo habrá algo más... ¿Interesante? Creo yo. Buenas noches.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Mi PC se averió y tuve que llevarla a arreglar si no hubiera perdido el capítulo y archivos de otros temas. Je, je… Realmente me tardé MUUUUUUCHO en subir este capítulo, realmente me disculpo si los hice esperar. ¿Qué tal les está pareciendo el fanfic? No olviden que sus reviews son importantes para mí, sus opiniones, críticas y quejas serán leídas. Yendo a un tema personal he notado que he cometido muchos errores ortográficos y gramaticales, trataré de mejorar eso… El detalle de la varita con magia infinita, sí, fue un error que se escapó, no lo negaré… Trataré de leer y ser más atento con esos detalles nada sutiles. Comentarios así me animan a mejorar y seguir escribiendo.

ACTUALIZACIÓN 20/08: Ya lo arreglé ese detalle de la magia infinita y corregí errores ortográficos y gramaticales.

Martes 30 de mayo.

Era hora del almuerzo. Me encontraba sentada en una silla con una mesa redonda, cerca de una de las ventanas del comedor cual era bastante amplio, era de toque clásico tan típico de escuela inglesa y con muchas mesas repleto de muchachas y ruido de sus conversaciones durante el almuerzo todo mientras yo degustaba mi almuerzo prácticamente sola en la mesa. Hoy había guiso de carne, pero era una caga`h de porción, como amante de la buena carne esto no es ni un tercio del plato con carne auténtica. Aunque trataron de compensarlo con puré de papas, arvejas y zanahorias cocidas cortadas en rodajas. Tenía un vaso con jugo de frambuesa y de postre flan de vainilla en un platillo de porcelana… Flan de vainilla… Ni el que viene en polvo me parece un manjar menos este que parece hecho con manos humanas o en este caso manos de hada. Me da igual, ojalá ese fuera el mayor problema, un flan de vainilla… Estaba algo pensativa todo el día, ¿qué me sucede? He estado siendo contradictoria últimamente, las cosas no están saliendo como yo quería… Creo que fui bastante apática con Sarah ¿Demasiado? Ella quería ser mi amiga, pero ¿por qué? Eso no lo entiendo dado que no puedo hacer amigas. Eso sería un lastre para mis planes. Debo quitarla de mi cabeza ¿Debería ignorarla a partir de hoy? Tal vez, creo que sería lo mejor, sí, ignorarla… Repite después de mí: "No puedo hacer amigas porque eso interferiría con mis planes"- Hablando del rey de Roma, digo… Oh, ahí está… Es ella, no, no hagas nada de eso evita contacto con ella, no la veas, sólo, no la veas, finge que haces otra cosa… La comida, eso, mejor engullo el almuerzo, mirando siempre al plato me pongo comer con premura cada vez que recojo comida con el tenedor aumento más las prisas de la acción. Bueno, no puedo comer todo de golpe, ya me siento incompetente para esto; Basta de guarnición y bebe algo de jugo, procura cerrar los ojos al momento de hacerlo, todavía sigue ahí… Bebe, bebe, bebe… Uff, estaba rico el jugo tanto que no debí habérmelo tomado al seco o es más una ansiedad que empieza levemente, mejor no pienso en eso; bien, lo que debería importar es que eso seguro habrá sido útil para ignorar a esa chica.

\- (...) - Sigue ahí, dirigiéndose a una mesa, y no está sola, creo que una de ellas debe ser "Cloi" no recuerdo y la otra ni idea quién será. No pasa ni un minuto y la estoy inconscientemente mirando…

Sarah… Sarah me devuelve la mirada; nuestros ojos de cruzan y ninguna dice nada; parece que el tiempo se detiene como cuando se toma una fotografía, se siente muy paradójico, un lapso muy fugaz y a la vez retardado ¿Qué sucede? La garganta se me cierra, nada sale, ni aire ni palabras de alguna forma quiero decirle algo ahora que la miro, pero no puedo… su mirada me interroga me hace recordar esas palabras que le dije, palabras que la ahuyentaron en un intento patético de mi parte para que se fuera. No quiero… no puedo… Ah… Vuelvo a la realidad luego de eso, quizás se deba a que sus compañeras estaban con ella, quienes también empiezan a mirarme. Esas miradas me deja en desventaja. Ya no puedo más, yo… yo me largo de aquí, no tengo el valor de estar en la misma habitación que ella, no me siento bien. Me levanto de la mesa, sin importarme nada dejé la bandeja con el almuerzo a medio comer, el vaso vació y el flan intacto en la mesa. Voy con prisa a la salida del comedor. Nadie le llama la atención que esté huyendo sin razón aparente pero si la hay, ahora solo quiero irme de aquí.

Bien lejos del comedor, con una breve pausa mi cuerpo se siente mejor, un poco pero bien. Despejo la mente un poco, respiro, me relajo, hay tensión así que debo liberarla. Sin importarme que haya quien sea a mi alrededor grito:

\- ¡Olvídala! –

Ya deja de calentarte la cabeza con weás. Piensa en otra cosa.

¡Puta que me encantaría! es más ¿Existe algún maleficio para borrar mis propias memorias o a la puta persona que deseo olvidar? - No, pero hablando de memorias tienes clases ahora al finalizar la hora de almuerzo. Digo no hay nada mejor que hacer, considerando que en esta escuela todas van a clases y no puedes hacerte la cimarra porque es mucho trabajo no te queda otra que ir a clases. Ya lo hiciste antes y así puedes no sé pretender que aprenderás algo y así olvidarte de Sarah. Creo que haré eso, sí. Hora de ir a la clase de…

Pues no tengo ni idea. ¿De qué era? - ¡Sólo ve! ¡Ya! Con la misma prisa que saliste del comedor ve a la sala de clases, ahora me queda estar en esa sala fingir estar atenta y nada más.

\- Sí. - A toda marcha o lo que sea, me voy corriendo a la sala de clases, todo para olvidarla aunque sea un momento.

Muy bien, soy la primera en llegar, he evitado llegar tarde para no ser tan obvia de que me vale comino estudiar y quizás eso ya no me funcionará… Ahora que veo se acercan los exámenes y no he tocado ni un libro. Oye, no pensar en Sarah es una prioridad, pero no la cagues pensando en otra cosa igual de jodida. Está bien… Creo que solo debo sentarme en la tercera fila. Aquí es perfecto… Se siente raro; no lo he comentado jamás cuando llegué a esta escuela, pero he estado acostumbrada a llevar una mochila a todas las clases y esta no es la excepción. Sí, anteriormente estaba con mi mochila en el comedor, casi la olvido, esas cosas no deberían pasarme. No tengo nada de valor por si alguien quería saber pero no es eso lo que me causaría ansiedad si se extravía.

Me miran raro las demás ya que no es necesario incluso tuve un regaño de una maestra, pero discrepo, digo es mejor ponerla en un bolso que llevarla en las manos, aunque bueno existe la magia para eso, ¿no? Las viejas costumbres de mi pueblito no se me quitan solas. Bueno, creo que es mejor recostarse en la mesa. Apenas hay niñas o creo que todas llegarán en un rato más el tiempo va a paso de tortuga ¿No hay hechizos para adelantar el tiempo? Pues en esta escuela no las hay y creo que hay más de ralentizar el tiempo.

Han llegado más alumnas, no debería preocuparme, Sarah no está en ninguna de mis clases. ¿Ups, quien? ¿no sé de quién hablas? Okey, esto de hablar conmigo misma me está cabreando. Es más, desde que tomé la decisión de callar esa voz apática de mi cabeza como que esto no está funcionando. Debo dejar de hablar conmigo misma ya, a partir de ahora. Justo ahora…

Gracias a Dios ¡Pucha! Ya me rindo mejor sigo ya que… La sala está más llena, Será mejor oír las pláticas ajenas. Ser chismosa es poco ético, pero me vale pepino, ya estoy con bastantes problemas así que denme lo que tienen:

\- El evento que daría a conocer a la autora de Cae la noche estuvo raro –

\- ¿Cierto? –

\- Annabelle Creme fue una niña todo el tiempo o es alguna especie de hechizo prohibido para mantenerse joven –

\- Yo creo que es su nieta, pero a mí me llama más la atención que haya desaparecido, fue un acto final bastante extraño – Otra chica al parecer refuta eso.

\- Creo… que no estaba previsto, ya que tuvimos que dejar la sala por eso. –

Es cierto. De todos modos era una niña bastante amargada. -

\- También fue muy… - Ya no quiero oír más, bostezo, algo que demuestre que mi cuerpo sigue funcionando y no falleció del aburrimiento.

Qué conversación tan meh. No sé a qué se refieren. Fue una mala idea... Oh, ahí viene la maestra. Será otra vieja bruja más del montón dando una charla aburrida o clases que perfectamente podría tomar en un preuniversitario. ¡Estoy lista! ¡Denme aburrimiento que tanto me hace falta! Un momento… La maestra entró de un portazo a la sala, la veo y ella va a… ¿paso lento? Usa una vara larga, golpea ligeramente el piso con ella, es oye como la madera del objeto choca con el suelo duro de concreto… Ese aspecto… el uniforme de maestra de Luna Nova que tiene las demás, gorro de bruja negro, puntiagudo y erguido con hebilla en el centro con dos plumas rojas en el costado izquierdo del sombrero, botas negras lustradas de tacón con puntas afiladas, pelo plateado, labios pintados de un rojo fuerte, gafas oscuras... ¡No puede ser! Es ella, ¿es una broma? Me parece ya ofensiva la coincidencia de que esté ocurriendo justo un día después ¡es demasiado! Luce peor, maquiavélico, es que parece una broma de mal gusto. No puedo con esto, ya tengo tres weás que aguantar, ¡Me rindo! Que haga lo que deba hacer, ya nada me importa, por mi hasta una humillación masiva me dejaría totalmente inmutada. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Puedo tomar ventaja de esto, después de todo demostró ser una imbécil e incompetente por lo que pude ver antes. Quizás sea ella la que se humille sola y yo pueda reírme, sí, veamos lo bueno de esto por qué no, intente callar a todas. Je, je... suerte con eso. Me imagino diciendo boludeces como "guarden silencio chiquillas" o "Vamos alumnas guarden silencio por favor" o quizás "¿Dónde está la sala de clases?" ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Levanta su varita, no eso no es una varita. Es el mismo bastón con el que golpeaba el piso, se ve que es de madera, angosto y bastante detallado con extrañas runas ¿mágicas? la punta llama la atención si veo con detenimiento es como si fuera la forma de un dragón con un hocico largo t angosto luce como un pico tiene dos cuernos largos que van extendiendo hacia atrás pero éste parece hecho de otro material, ya que es negro y el resto del bastón es café pálido, ¿Será la fuente de magia esa cabeza negra? ¿Qué hará? Está soltando algo, esa l fuente de su magia va a lanzar... Oh, ¿Qué…? No soltó nada. Qué está...El ruido se fue, no oigo a las niñas a mi lado no oigo ni a las demás niñas. Golpeó la mesa y tampoco la oigo, no soy la única que se desconcertó por esto las demás también se quedan igual, no hay ruido. Es toda una especie de silencio por arte de magia. Bueno no dura mucho ya que al volver el sonido la maestra de inmediato baja su bastón y responde:

\- Solo hay dos formas de hacer esta clase. O todas guardan silencio por respeto a su maestra y sólo hablan cuando le pide que lo hagan y luego de haber finalizado la clase o las pongo a todas en silencio dificultándome el hacer la clase al punto de perder el propósito de ésta que es escuchar, estar atenta y lo más importante: aprender. ¿Les parece un trato justo? - ¿Qué mosca le picó a esta señora…? Sigue hablando.

\- Muy buenos días, alumnas, soy la maestra Milenka y mi apellido es Libedinsky. – Sé quién eres, vieja, incluso yo te recordaba más weona. Continúa con su presentación.

\- Como habrán de saber en este curso electivo os enseñaré magia antigua y todo lo que esto significa. ¿Qué entienden por magia antigua? – Pasa un tiempo sin que nadie diga nada oigo murmullos y cero respuestas, habla otra vez.

\- Así que nadie quiere responder, ¿eh? Le advierto que sólo esta vez haré que nadie diga nada, pero para la próxima… - Ésta vieja ¿Qué está tramando?

\- Todas conocéis la magia negra, tan antigua como la historia. Tan vieja y conocida por todas las brujas, es la magia que nos caracteriza lo queramos o no. Existen brujas blancas pero la magia nunca fue algo que nosotras usáramos con fines altruistas hasta que una de las grandes nueve brujas lo hiciera. La magia antigua es una magia que no cualquiera puede dominar. Hechizos de una gran complejidad y como brujas debemos mantener en el tiempo mismo para que este conocimiento no se pierda jamás. No discrimina la magia blanca como, de nuevo menciono, la magia negra -

Yo entiendo como magia aburrida que de seguro no conoce ni mi tátara abuela, magia obsoleta, je, je. Ya recordé por qué tomé este electivo. Era supuestamente para conocer magia como la de los libros de fantasía con eso de convertir plomo en oro o invocar demonios para molestar a mis enemigos, pero viendo a esta pendeja seguro nada de eso se hará.

Al parecer ella toma de nuevo su varita, varita que al parecer es un bastón olvidé comentar eso, pensé que con esa cosa usaba para caminar y no golpearse o algo así… ¿Si se cae activa un hechizo que vuelve a un transeúnte un Trabuco? ¡Ja, ja! Mejor paro ya que apunta a alguien. Me apunta a ¿mí? ¿Qué dirá ahora?

\- Me especializo más en magia negra. Magia que durante generaciones se ha visto como algo maligno, obra del demonio porque así lo consideró la iglesia por dar un ejemplo. En nuestros días la magia negra sigue siendo atacada y su enseñanza es todavía impopular, aún se le teme y se demoniza sin considerar la importancia que esta tiene como su preservación. ¿Alguna de ustedes puede contarme la importancia de preservar hechizos negros, aunque éstos se consideren malignos? -

Importancia, como si quisiera saberlo. Además, que tiene de bueno preservar hechizos "del diablo" a menos que el diablo convierta piedras en oro eso sí vale mucho preservar. Doy un bostezo al mismo tiempo que noto como nadie responde, de nuevo… Sigue apuntándome, tengo un mal presentimiento y vuelvo a bostezar. Esta vieja pendeja asusta hasta el más valiente nadie ¿responde por eso? Yo no lo hago porque no sé nada de magia antigua… Veo que arroja un hechizo que va directo hacia mí. ¡Pero qué! Mi brazo izquierdo se alza sin que yo quiera que pasa…

\- ¡No, no, no! - Mi brazo, qué mierda hace, cómo logró atinarme si no ve ni su puta nariz. No tiene sentido. La maestra dice:

\- Cuando quiera que alguien responda no me queda otra que haga alzar la mano, no puedo simplemente pedirle a alguien que no vea que responda por mí, deberé usar la magia para compensar. Muy bien señorita, ¿Su respuesta? – Esto es un abuso de poder o que. ¡Además que cresta quiere que responda! No tengo ni idea de eso. Suplico:

\- Maestra… baje mi brazo… -

\- Lo haré si respondes, no es que te esté lastimando. – ¡Vamos di no lo sé y ya…!

\- (…) –

\- ¿Sabe de magia antigua o no? – Tan solo di algo como yo que sé matar monstruos, demonios u tal vez…

\- ¿La magia antigua sirve para borrar la memoria a las personas? – De pronto no hay un sólo ruido. Milenka murmura algo pero no logró oírla.

\- Una respuesta algo extraña, pero está incorrecto, señorita. Ahora la razón es… -

Recupero el control de mi brazo. Me quedo mirando la mesa… tenías que decir eso… No pudiste simplemente decir no sé además tenías que abrir la jeta con algo que se supone debías ya no pensar. (No sé que es más probable que digas no sé o que seas una bruja competente que pueda cerrar la boca cuando se dice) ¡Tú que mierda haces aquí! (No es como que puedas encadenarme y ponerme en una jaula. Vengo cuando y yo quiera; Vaya que hiciste el ridículo) ¿Ridículo? Anda a freír espárragos, ya tengo muchos problemas como para que tú aparezcas. (Empieza a encararlos si eres tan mujercita. Además, te humilló, no solo contestaste mal, sino que te obligó a hacerlo, ¿realmente vas a dejar que te pisoteen así y encima todo porque es una profe? Hazlo, la tení fácil, es una vieja inválida, mocosa) ¿Y por debería hacerlo? (Porque desde cuándo es normal que una profe te haga levantar la mano. Acusar a otras profes no solo es patético si no que no te llevas bien con ellas, sin malas notas ni castigos lograste eso, eres motivo de risa.) ¡Ya, lo haré! Esto es ya personal pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? (Apechuga, niña, no tengo todas las respuestas) Por la… Suspiro, tan sólo me queda pensar en algo, está claro que con magia no puedo ganarle a alguien que puede ponerle mute a la sala entera pero mejor espero a que estemos a solas, quizás se me ocurra algo mientras pasa la clase.

El resto de la clase fue un poco más divertida debo confesarlo, la magia antigua y como a ella le gusta hablar de la magia negra tiene sus cualidades que me llaman la atención, pero al parecer lo más interesante de la clase que es demonología y hechizos prohibidos. Hechizos que no los enseñará sino hasta tercer grado. Buu… también las demás chicas contestaban a las preguntas de la maestra creo que a nadie le agrada los hechizos de control corporal, aunque otra alumna la maldigo incapacitadole el no parpadear por quedarse dormida, aunque fue por 30 segundos y retó a que alguien mas riera para tener el mismo hechizo. Yo lo entiendo. (Descubrieron que ser la conejilla de indias de la profe no era buen idea) ¿Puedes callarte? Hay algo que no tiendo y es como puede atinar los hechizos con esa vista más bien la ausencia de esta, escapa a mi comprensión todo eso.

La clase acabó y todas salen de la sala de clases. Es mi turno para encarar a la maestra; Bien, es el momento, debo hacerme respetar. Aquí voy, yendo a… (Levanta tu maldito culo de la silla de una vez) Bueno, bueno, ¡agh! Me levanto de mi asiento creo que si viera mi falta de entusiasmo plasmado en mi cara sería muy evidente pero no es el caso. He notado que sigue parada totalmente erguida mirando al frente, despidiéndose de las alumnas y viceversa. Ahora solo estoy yo. Bien aquí vamos voy a decirle todo lo que pienso de la clase:

\- Maestra… -

¿Ah? ¿Quién anda ahí? –

\- Lorena, maestra –

\- ¿Lorena? –

\- La que obligó a contestar –

\- Ah, eres tú, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún no te vas? –

\- Verá… - Bueno es hora de decirle las cosas en la cara

\- Escu… -

\- Ah, ya me acordé. Eres la amable niña que me ayudó a llegar a esta escuela. – ¿Ha qué vino eso de pronto? Ataca, Lorena. Defiende tu honor. Eso haré:

\- S-sí, esa soy yo. –

\- No tenía ni idea que estabas en mi clase electiva, si soy honesta eso me parece genial. Te interesó la clase, ¿cierto? Parece una pequeña coincidencia, de haber sabido que estabas aquí habría dicho tu nombre en vez de hacer que levantaras la mano. ¡Ja, Ja! Pero yendo a otros asuntos ¿Tienes algo que decirme? –

\- Ah… Yo… Verá… - (Confróntala, marica)

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme? -

\- No, no, nada. – (Qué marica. Encárala, hazte mujercita ya, caramba) No me es fácil ya me conoce y además está siendo amable conmigo… ¡Oye déjame tranquila! No pienso volver a dejar que tú hagas las cosas como a ti te salgan de la gana. ¿Quieres algo? Mira lo que voy a hacer.

Cerré mis ojos y levanté el brazo izquierdo lentamente, algo temblorosa, tengo mi puño, de a poco alzo uno de mis dedos hasta elevar el dedo medio en frente de ella. ¡Lo hice! Ah, no p-pero q-qué… (¿En serio? Eso se te ocurre, a una tipa que sólo ve negro en esas bolas que llama ojos, eres tan básica, boluda, ¡Básica!) ¡Crees que me siento orgullosa! ¿no es así? ¡Menos mal que no ve lo colorada que puse de la vergüenza! ¡Siempre la cago! yo creo que mejor salgo de aquí…

\- De acuerdo, no hay nada que contarme. – Toma un libro que guarda en su bolso, estoy inmóvil, quizás quiera decirme otra cosa, pero creo que mejor salgo de ahí, creo que escucha mis pasos camino a la puerta principal de la sala. Se dirige a mí de nuevo.

\- Oye me harías un favor ya que estás aquí. – (¿Un favor de nuevo? Viendo lo patética que estás sé que…) Me quedo en la puerta sin voltearme para no verla a la cara:

\- ¿Favor? – (¡Puta que soy tremenda vidente!)

\- Lorena, no te agradecí como debería. Tú me hiciste un gran favor antes. El haberme traído a la academia, puede parecer una nimiedad, pero realmente me salvaste el cuello ese día a pesar de que sí, me llevé regaños de la maestra Finnelan, pero no de la directora ella es más considerada que ella. Me hiciste un gran favor, gracias… ¿Quieres comer algo al comedor? Muero de hambre - Mi guatita ruge, eso solo hace que me ponga más roja que ni siquiera puedo decir algo.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! vaya, no soy la única. Tomaré ese sonido como un sí. ¡Vamos! – (De acuerdo… Yo me voy no tengo que estar haciendo aquí, te quedas sola, pendeja) ¡Por qué la tierra no me traga!

De vuelta al comedor, aunque en esta ocasión ya la tarde se podía ver por las ventanas y hay pocas alumnas en esta ocasión, de hecho, veo algunas maestras también todas ensimismadas con su comida. La maestra fue a traer los almuerzos. Ella se ofreció así que no tengo que dar explicaciones de por qué yo no traje los almuerzos, aunque es algo extraña, está usando su magia, para elevar las bandejas. Para tener la misma visión que yo cuando estoy en un cuarto a oscuras levita esos platos con un equilibrio perfecto. Estoy en la mesa más cerca del puesto para retirar la comida. Ella me pregunta:

\- ¿Están las bandejas encima de la mesa? - Miro las bandejas flotando envueltos con un aura mágica saliendo de ese bastón extraño, la aura es de color rojizo o algo así. Le respondo:

\- Un poco más a la derecha –

\- ¿Ahí? –

\- Ponla un poquito más atrás –

\- ¿Qué tal ahí? –

\- Ya falta poquito un poco más a la derecha, ¡sólo un poquitín! -

Por la sombra de las bandejas están conecta con la mesa, flotando a una distancia que no podría alcanzar con mis manos ya que estoy sentada, antes de pararme para tomarlos se lo hago saber.

\- Ahí está perfecto. – Y sin previo aviso las deja caer y golpean la mesa. Eso me hizo blasfemar del susto.

\- ¡Chucha! – ¿Qué carajos le pasa? Debería ser más delicada, así va a destrozar la comida. Al parecer ni le toma importancia a lo que acaba de hacer ya que solo pregunta:

\- ¿Están las dos bandejas en la mesa? – Miro las bandejas al parecer no solo las hizo levitar, además que están con un campo mágico, a ese impacto la comida debería estar por todas partes, pero ni siquiera parece haberse movido una sola molécula. Contesto:

\- ...Sí – Y entonces el campo mágico desaparece. Milenka va caminando lento pero seguro, básicamente usa su bastón para evitar golpearse con las cosas. Luego de sentarse empezamos a comer.

La bandeja tenía un plato de con ensalada de lechuga, zanahoria y espárragos, espagueti a la boloñesa y de nuevo flan de vainilla. Ha menos de un minuto degustando la comida y noto que falta algo… No hay jugo, esta señora los olvidó. No tengo alternativa, debo pararme para buscarlos.

\- ¿Tan rápido comes, Lory? al menos ten la decencia de decírmelo. –

\- Iré por un jugo. –

\- Al menos di eso antes de pararte, los modales son primero. –

\- (…) –

\- ¿Podrías traerme uno? – (La moza de la profe uy, ja, ja, ja)

\- ¿De qué sabor? –

\- De cualquiera, me da igual. –

Al momento de volver con los jugos le entregué el suyo y seguimos comiendo ella me dio las gracias. Aproveché de también sacar un pancito para comerlo con los fideos con salsa. Es algo muy común en mi casa, hablo de que el pan en el almuerzo es indispensable. Ha pasado un breve momento yo absorta en mi almuerzo y Milenka en el suyo. Pasa el rato cuando escucho a Milenka hablar, hablar con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué tal el almuerzo? – Me tardo en contestar dado que estoy comiendo a diferencia de ella yo tengo modales y no hablo con la boca llena.

\- Bien. – Ella traga y contesta:

\- ¿Sólo bien? No eres muy conversadora. – No sé por qué me ha criticado que no tengo modales si ella menos los tiene. Creo que sólo dire:

\- Lo siento. –

\- No te disculpes, jovencita. –

\- Lo… ¿Siento? – No estoy bien parada, me resulta demasiado extraño que ella quiera hablarme tan así de la nada. Es como si ella fuera un perro de la calle que acaricias y por eso nunca deja de seguirte. Uno se fue y ahora vuelve otro. Está hablando:

\- Niña, no soy una de esas profesoras, estoy segura de que fui espeluznante en la clase, lo hice adrede, lo admito, pero deberías relajarte un poco. Beber algo ayuda… - Al momento de tomar su vaso este se les resbala y vierte el contenido en la mesa.

\- La gran bruja… Maldigo estos dedos de mantequilla. – (¿Mantequilla? ¿la ciega no ve que los tiene con salsa? ¡ja, ja, ja!)

\- Je, je… - Chiste penca. Luegl de mi risa disimulada bebo mi jugo al mismo tiempo que le paso servilletas de la mesa para limpiar el jugo. Puedo ver que en su rostro está algo molesta. Pero creo que no es conmigo ¿o sí?

\- Te oí reír, al menos ya sé que no careces de emociones como las estatuas. – No está molesta por reirme. Oye ¿Cómo que estatua?

\- ¡No soy una estatua! –

\- Pues me vas convenciendo poco a poco. –

\- Ah… -

\- Ja, ja… Acá tenemos a una estatua de brujita y a una bruja dedos de salsa muy rica. – (Ya me cagó el chiste la vieja culia'h)

\- ¿Se está burlando? –

\- ¡Claro que no! Trato de romper el hielo. Ya que entiendo lo que debes estar pensando. ¿Por qué esta profesora actúa así? ¿Esto es lo que obtengo por haberla llevado en mi escoba a la academia?

\- ¡Exacto! – Cubrí mi boca luego de darme cuenta de lo que dije.

\- Me entiendes, ¡Je, je je! Las estatuas son calladas. Pero tú no eres callada ¿o me equivoco?

\- N-no. –

\- Bueno pues en esta ocasión ya no me convences. –

¿Qué debo decir? Se ve que me está desafiando. No puedo darle la razón y menos si está creyéndose superior por ser la maestra. Ya sé que preguntarle.

\- Maestra, ¿Por qué no fue volando por su cuenta a la academia? – Al decir eso su rostro se puso a uno más serio.

\- Ah, bueno. Pues… No me tienen permitido volar en escobas. –

\- Em… ¿Por qué? –

\- ¡Pfff! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Porque según la ley sería un peligro volar sin poder ver! – Veo que no le avergüenza decir que no ve.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo. Añadiendo que la muchacha que debía llevarme no eras tú sino otra tipa que nunca se presentó porque al parecer tenía compromisos más importantes anda a saber tú que, ni más ni menos, que no podía llevar a – Se para de la mesa.

\- ¡Milenka Libedinsky la bruja oscura a la decadente academia Luna Nova! – Las pocas personas en el comedor la estaban viendo algo confundidas. En plan ¿qué se fumó esta vieja boluda?

\- Maestra… Creo que debería -sentarse. –

\- Oh, perdón. – Se sienta y prosigue.

\- Pero bueno ya contesté tu pregunta. Oí al decir lo de decadente que has inclinado tu silla para atrás. ¿Algo te inquieta, Lorena? –

\- N-no, no... ¿Por? –

\- Normalmente una niña callada es alguien que piensa para sí misma, y entre esos pensamientos pueden haber problemas. Ahora que recordé "Eso de borrar memorias de personas" es una atípica respuesta, eso más lo que acabas de hacer te delatan. –

\- Bueno… -

Así que lo recuerda, será tonta, pero tiene buena memoria, ¿Debería contarle sobre eso? La maestra me pregunta:

\- ¿Usarías magia antigua para borrar la memoria de alguien? –

\- (…) – No la miro a los ojos, digo a la cara.

\- Sabes, es de mala educación no responder a una pregunta. Si no puedes debes decirlo. –

\- ¿Me puedo disculpar? -

\- ¡je, je! ¡Por supuesto! -

\- Lo siento, maestra… No es que lo usaría en ella, más bien para mí... –

\- ¿Ella? –

\- Ah, no, no, - ¡Puta la…! Apenada me pongo cabizbaja, mirando mis rodillas en un intento patético de evadir la vergüenza, suplico: – Por favor olvídelo. –

\- Lorena. - Maldición. Ella sigue platicando.

\- Algo pasa contigo. ¿Siempre actúas así tan errática y nerviosa o es que te pasa algo? -

Sigo sin mirarla, lo único que pienso es en huir y podría, pero… Creo que no quiero, es la maestra ahora que estoy con ella no sé qué pensar… Debo decir una mentira.

\- E-estoy bien, bien, bien. – La escucho suspirar, yo levanto la cabeza y veo que está de brazos cruzados. Se pone a hablar.

\- ¿Segura? No conozco cómo estás de postura actualmente pero tu forma de hablar y el tono me dan a entender que algo te abruma. Puedes contarme si quieres, las maestras deberían hacer eso, pero por alguna razón no lo hacen. Es bueno liberarse de vez en cuando. Seré una tumba, lo juro. –

\- (…) – Me quedo en silencio sin verla, mis ojos estaban en mis rodillas. ¿Debería decirle lo que me pasa? Es como ella, le interesa mi persona…

\- Veo que no quieres contar, es momento de… - Creo que ya no puedo más. Debería contarle, quitando a Sarah es la única que conozco, poco o nada pero no he hablado con nadie más y es maestra. No puedo cometer el mismo error. De ignorarla o de decirle lo mismo que le dije a Sarah. ¡Sarah!

\- Maestra, ayúdeme. - ¿Eso salió de mi boca?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué has dicho, Lorena? –

\- No lo aguanto más. Me siento extraña, hay una chica que de la nada me empezó a hablar, le conté que me gusta el pan, que no me gusta usar el uniforme los fines de semanas y ella me contó que era familia de panaderos y que le gustaba el pan y, y… Y… ¡Lo único que quería era que me dejara en paz pero me empezaba a gustar su compañía! Quería saber más de mí y le dije algo feo para que se alejara y no me siento feliz como tampoco creo ahora que no le agrado, no sé qué hacer. No sirvo para hacer amigas, no me creo capaz de… - Me interrumpe haciendo golpes en la mesa. Me dice:

\- Relájate, niña, lo has dicho todo con mucha premura. Pero no entiendo… Querías que te dejara en paz y fuiste grosera con ella en lugar de pedírselo amablemente. ¿Es eso? –

\- S-sí. –

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? –

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Ah, yo… No ssssss… - Estoy acorralada. Quedé en mutis como siempre.

\- ¿Quieres contármelo o no? –

\- No soy buena haciendo amigos, maestra. –

\- ¿Y…? –

\- ¿Y? Bueno, siento que lo arruiné y no creo que me vuelva a hablar… -

\- No quedaste satisfecha con lo que hiciste, te arrepentiste y quieres enmendarlo. Eso me parece correcto. Y no eres buena haciendo amigas, ¿Quieres que ella sea tu amiga?Por algo te interesa disculparte con ella. – Veo que pone una sonrisa pícara. Que le pasa... Por otro lado tiene razón y se lo hago saber:

\- ¡Sí! ¿Q-qué debería hacer? –

\- Disculparte, Lorena. Es tan obvio. –

\- ¿Cómo? – La profesora soltó una carcajada. Y me aconsejó.

\- ¿Cómo? Mira, he visto esto antes, aunque no con niñas sino con camaradas que eran demasiado reservadas. Aunque no tanto como tú. –

\- Ah… -

\- Te aconsejo que te dirijas a ella Y LO AVERIGÜES. –

\- ¿Y si no quiere hablarme? –

\- Existe esa posibilidad pero si te quiso hablar en primer lugar infiero que es amable ¿Y qué tal si quiere? Eso le digo a mis camaradas. –

\- P-pero… -

\- Mira, Lorena, si no lo averiguas nunca saldrás de la duda. Recuerda: "la duda limita la experiencia." ¿Qué tal si realmente no está enojada contigo? aunque depende… ¿Qué cosa fea le dijiste? –

\- Bueno… Solo le dije que no se metiera en lo que no le incumbe. Así en tono cortante y un poco alto. –

¡Pffff! Si alguien me dijera esa yo… - Interrumpe su respuesta y se rasca la frente ¿qué iba a decir? No me lo dice y prosigue.

\- Creo que debes averiguarlo, sigue mi consejo, dama. –

\- (…) – Otro silencio incomodo ocurre y la maestra da un suspiro. Noto que con sus palabras cambia el tema:

\- Pasando a otras cosas, lo único que me importa y a ti también es comer el postre. – Acerca el dedo índice al postre, lo toca, eugh, eso es anti higiénico. Todavía no estoy segura de pedirle perdón… Creo que de seguro me hará la ley del hielo o me querrá intimidar o tal vez… - Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una vez más la maestra.

\- Mira este postre. No tengo idea de que es, y podría decirme, ¿A qué sabrá? Existe una incertidumbre aquí. ¿Será veneno o algo rico? pero si no me doy la oportunidad de probarlo ¿Cómo sabré si es veneno o un rico postre? Así que tomas el adminiculo… -

Mueve la cuchara con su mano derecha en vez de tomarla y se le cae al piso haciendo un ruido notorio que hay un silencio incomodo por parte de ella. Suelta un suspiro y vuelve a poner el ejemplo en acción, pero sacando de su cinturón una vara mágica de maestra, esa es similar a la mía, seguro se la dieron ayer. En fin la usa para crear una cuchara mágica flotante. Logra atinar el utensilio en el flan ¿Cómo lo hace? Ni yo que tengo ojos tengo tan buena puntería y con un trocito de este lo lleva a su boca, a continuación, sigue con la charla.

\- Como iba diciendo llevas el adminiculo y lo saboreas y verás que es un delicio… Eiegh, vainilla. A ver déjame empezar de nuevo. – Usa su varita mágica de nuevo ¿qué hará? apunta con esa vara al flan y dice:

\- Bouden Dariardo. – Otro hechizo al flan, je, je, veo que tampoco le gusta le flan de vainilla pero veo que no le hizo nada al flan... Pensé que lo convertiría en algo más rico o yo qué sé. Mantengo la concentración pues la lección, si es que puedo llamarla así prosigue.

Tomas la cuchara, bla, bla, bla y verás que es un delicioso postre o puede ser veneno con probarlo. – Prueba el postre de nuevo y esta vez no comenta que sabe mal es más hace unos ruiditos de euforia con la boca cerrada y luego de tragar continua.

\- Es un rico postre ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – La lección es lo de menos si alguien puede verme verá mi cara de asombro pero no por la "brillante" lección de Milenka sino porque sin ver pudo llevar un un pedazo de flan con una cuchara echa con magia a la boca con total precisión. Respondo luego de ver tal increíble acto de magia:

\- S-sí. –

\- Qué bueno oír eso. Por cierto ¿qué es esta cosa? –

\- Ah, flan de vainilla. –

\- Eso explica muchas cosas. Solo hay veneno o un rico postre en este caso un rico flan. Debes recordarlo, niña. – Suena una alarma, una alarma del tipo bip, bip. Y es de Milenka, lleva un reloj digital en su muñeca izquierda noto algo en sus manos en una de ellas que tiene dos anillos están en su mano izquierda, uno en el anular y es de color dorado con una forma cuadrícular en el medio y se ve que tiene una pequeña piedra morada y el otro anillo tiene una enorme piedra ovalada de color negro en su dedo índice. En su mano derecha no hay anillos pero usa los dedos de esa mano para pulsar un botón en el reloj y la alarma se apaga, levanta el plato con el flan de vainilla y se lo lleva a la boca de una. ¿no que no le gustaba la vainilla? Ese hechizo ¿qué habrá hecho? No había tiempo para preguntar ya que se levanta de la mesa y se despide.

\- Lorena, tu compañía fue agradable, pero me tengo que ir, mi hora de almuerzo acabó y tengo mucho que hacer. ¡Udáchi! -

\- ¿Ah? Bueno adiós, maestra Milenka. –

Se retira dejando la bandeja en la mesa, igual a como yo lo hice aquella mañana. Bueno ya me quedó claro a medias que debo decirle a Sarah lo siento. No hay de otra, veneno no hay, solo mal sabor de flan o un buen sabor de flan y quizás eso se traduzca a que quizás no me odie en verdad; no me odie o sí. Hay un 50-50. Debo ir ahora a decirle lo que siento. Me levanto de la mesa dejando a posta mi bandeja al igual que la maestra y de inmediato me pongo a hacer lo que debo hacer.

Todavía no sé qué decirle, hay tantas posibilidades y si no… ¡Recuerda! No hay veneno, solo un mal sabor o un buen sabor de flan ¡No entendí un carajo! Se suponía que el flan debía saber bien y que no fuera veneno o podía saber mal y debía usar magia para alterar las cosas ¿era eso? ¡Por qué cresta le dije que sí entendí! O no era así la frase. Estoy jodida… La cabeza me duele (Creo que deberías ir al cuarto y fumarte un pucho) ¡no! No seai weona, voy ahora mismo al cuarto de Sarah a decirle lo siento. Di un grito de batalla bien bajito y a toda premura en mi andar fui a las habitaciones. Ya en el pasillo detuve mi correr a ponerme a pensar cuál era el cuarto de Sarah… Al fondo… a la derecha. (Sí, pendeja) Fui a la derecha y toqué a la primera puerta y nada, las chicas no sabían de ella, en la segunda lo mismo y ya para la tercera dije luego de golpear la puerta.

\- Disculpe, Sarah se encuentra… - Alguien me abre la puerta y es una chica de ojos extraños… Es como si no tuviera esclera, pero si uno resaltables ojos negros. Además de cabello café claro con dos mechones de cabello amarrados de frente.

\- Ninguna de nosotras es Sarah. –

\- Ah, lo l-lamento… -

\- ¿Alice, con quien hablas? – Es otra chica en la habitación la que habló.

\- Con una niña que busca a Sarah. Eh, ¿a dónde fue? –

Fui corriendo y me oculté en la intersección de ambos pasillos, creo fue una pésima idea la verdad. (Perfecto, ya podemos volver al cuarto a fumar ya que te ves bastante agitada, el tabaco te ayudará)

\- ¡NO! – Ese grito corto y fuerte sale involuntariamente de mi boca. No puedo, no puedo, quiero pedirle perdón, yo quiero que ella me hable, yo; yo… Ni siquiera sé dónde está su cuarto. (Ya olvídala, de seguro ella ya lo hizo, es más está feliz de ya no verte. Digo con eso aprenderás que no sirves para hacer amigos. Ni siquiera los necesitas. Ahora, ve al puto cuarto y ponte ser la Lorena que se supone ibas a ser aquí) Te gusta sabotearme, perra estúpida. Siempre lo quisiste de esa forma. Seguro creíste que era a la derecha, pero era en verdad a la izquierda. No puedo perder la oportunidad de saber si el flan es veneno o tiene buen sabor. ¡Era la izquierda! Qué tonta fui al creerte debo ir a toda prisa, el cuarto debe ser el primero de la izquierda. Di un par de golpe suaves y dije:

\- ¡Sarah! ¡Sarah! ¿Estás ahí? Yo lo siento mucho, no quise ser tan grosera y… - pero nadie respondía. Por su puesto, no era su cuarto, pensé tan mal. Debería solo retirarme… Di un suspiro y apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta del cuarto vacuo.

\- Al final sólo era flan de vainilla. – Dije eso sin nada de entusiasmo, pues, se acaba de ir con mi decepción.

\- ¿Lorena? – Esa voz, solo alguien tiene esa voz tan gentil y armoniosa. Volteé para la derecha y era ella. Sarah. Mi corazón quería puro reventar, ahora era el momento de decirle perdón.

\- Sarah, yo… - Cálmate, empieza por respirar menos rápido y mírala a los ojos. Okey, ya lo hago, miro a sus ojos rojos y digo:

\- Sarah, por favor perdóname. Fui muy descortés y quiero que sepas que me gustó tu compañía el fin de semana pasado, me agradas. Por favor no me odies… - ¿Qué dirá?

\- ¿Odiarte? Lorena, no te odio. Eso es absurdo, je, je. Pero debo decir que empezabas a actuar un poco extraño. No te vi en todo el domingo y el lunes me evitabas incluso hoy en el almuerzo y te fuiste así corriendo. Pensé que algo te pasaba y fui a buscarte pero creí que eso sólo haría que huyeras más, cuando tuve clases no te vi luego creí que te escondite o algo así. –

\- Creí que no te agradaba luego de ser grosera contigo… -

\- Ah, la verdad yo creí que había sido grosera, quizás hasta metiche y por el tono de tu voz había creído que pasé la raya y ya no quieras que siguiera hablando de eso, pensé que yo había estropeado la conversación. –

\- No, no lo hiciste… Verás… Yo no soy buena haciendo amigos. Y ha pasado tanto tiempo y no sé cómo reaccionar a veces. No quería hacerte creer que no me agradas, eres la primera que me habla. Me agradas, Sarah. Siento haberte pensado que eras una metiche. –

\- Descuida, no hay nada que disculparse, me alegra hablarte de nuevo, que estés bien… Ahora que estás aquí dime, ¿te gustaría estudiar uno de estos días juntas? –

\- ¡Claro! Pero… (El pucho) No puedo ahora. ¿Te parece si yo te aviso?

\- Sí. –

Se va a su ¿cuarto? Que estaba al lado del que yo estaba tocando la puerta. Qué pendeja, Lorena.

\- ¿Ese es tu cuarto, Sarah? –

\- Sí, para que la próxima toques en esta puerta. –

\- Bueno lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Nos vemos luego, Sarah! -

\- Lo mismo digo, Lorena. – Se despide con una sonrisa y entra a su cuarto.

Mi corazón salta de emoción. ¡Al final era un flan de buen sabor! Valió la pena, todo y fue satisfactorio el intento. Sarah quiere juntarse conmigo. Quiero saltar de la alegría como una conejita eufórica pero mejor no para evitar pasar vergüenza. Sólo me voy a mi cuarto y sigo con mi vida, mi vida como yo quiero y lo que yo quiero es que Sarah sea mi amiga. (Cometes un error, pero creo que me rindo por hoy no me voy a preocupar por ti hoy, ahora si ya acabaste de actuar como pendeja el pucho nos espera.) ¡Estupenda idea! Me fui a mi cuarto con esta idea en mente. Voy a hacer mi primera amiga bruja.

Me he pasado mucho tiempo haciendo este capítulo. Más que nada porque me ha costado tener algo convincente además de querer hacerlo más largo cosa que no pude. Estas vacaciones han sido bastante turbias, he pasado rabias con un examen que seguro reprobé, pasé una semana entera con mi mama y mi hermano. Y ahora tengo enyesado la mano derecha. Tengo pensado hacer máximo 25 capítulos y obviamente mi meta es que sean más largos. ¿Alguna brujita que les interese alguna mención o papel incidental? Tengo solo a dos que pondré en esos roles que no diré porque es spoiler. Recuerden que yo aprecio sus consejos, críticas, opiniones, quejas y demás todo en forma de review. Sepan que son importantes para mí. Me ayudan a mejorar en los fanfics.


	5. Capítulo 5

_Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo han estado? Siendo honesto nunca esperé que continuaría con esta historia. Tenía pensado que iba a dejarlo al tercer capítulo, no me malinterpreten no me voy a ningún lado. ¡Je, je! Lo que realmente quiero decir es que empiezo a sentirme motivado para escribir esta historia y quiero que sepan que sus comentarios, sus opiniones, quejas y todo lo demás siempre serán un aporte para esta historia. Una pregunta: ¿qué opinan de Lorena? me gustaría saber sus opiniones, también el cómo va avanzando la historia, sus quejas, críticas y opiniones cuentan para mí, así uso lo que vea útil y así mejoro esta historia, quitando eso comenzamos con esta historia._

 **Domingo 11 de junio.**

El cielo de la madrugada es tan hermoso, se ve tan mágico a las 04:36 AM me preguntaría a mí misma ¿Qué hago despierta un domingo por la mañana bien temprano? Bueno ya que en ésta escuela los celulares están prohibidos, no hay ningún aparato electrónico, todavía no existe un Pikmin para portátiles, ni hay una sala de juegos así que no hay otra excusa para dormirse tarde. Debo admitir que me gusta la vista dado que la ventana de mi cuarto es amplia y puedo ver los exteriores de la academia. Todo tan verde y natural. La academia está rodeada de un vasto bosque, tal vez sea el motivo de que el alba esté retrasado, tal vez por eso llega el alba llega a esta hora, ¡Ni idea! Divago, pucha, ojalá que llegue de una vez. Mientras espero lo que tiene que venir tengo para distraerme varias cosas, me encuentro ahora mismo sentada en una silla bastante grande para mí, se ve que es del año de la pera como todo el cuarto. En el escritorio tengo unas cuantas cosas. A mi derecha tengo un cigarro encendido en un cenicero circular hecho de cobre con monedas viejas incrustadas, son parte del cenicero. La verdad no me gustaron los cigarros rojos, son más fuertes que la cresta comparado con los blancos y me generaron una tos y garganta seca luego de fumar unos cuantos estos días… No sé, entre fumar esta porquería o no hacerlo no se me ocurre cuál parte es peor pero ya lo encendí así qué… Le doy otra probada a este cigarrillo.

A la izquierda tengo una bolsa abierta con malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate y al lado una tacita de té de canela, hacer té con magia es fácil, en otro sitio sin enchufes o un calentador sería imposible pero no para mí. Té, tabaco y chocolate es una combinación ganadora ¡Ji, ji, ji!

De igual manera leo un libro de magia blanca básica. Esperaba encontrar como hacer que mi varita mágica escupa fuego como lo haría un dragón pero no, tiene introducción a la magia como tal y sus usos, precaución, requisitos, etc. Deberas que eso es de magia negra, deberás, así es en los JRPGs, mi error. Volviendo al tema ¿Se preguntarán por qué lo leo? Pues Sarah me lo recomendó luego de estudiar juntas. Creo que nunca me había entusiasmado en estudiar antes… Aunque tampoco hice gran cosa, un repaso y ya. Pero me gustó el tiempo que pasamos juntas. Sarah es lista pero le gusta corregir mucho, eso no me gusta, me hace parecer tarada aunque aprendí algo de magia con ella eso es lo bueno. Cambiando de tema hoy es domingo y no sé qué hacer, al igual que en mi casa este día es el día del aburrimiento y no hay clases. Aspiro una vez más este cáncer en forma de tubo rojo que osan llamar cigarro, que malo está por Dios. Toso un poco, no me genera el mismo placer que uno blanco. Nota mental: _Robar cigarros blancos para la próxima._ Se me acaban las cosas por hacer ¿Qué podría hacer luego de leer este libro? aún no lo tengo muy claro ni siquiera amanece, tampoco el cigarrillo desaparece… Debería dejar de mirarlo y seguir con la lectura.

Bueno fue una larga lectura, mi té se enfrió, ya no quedan más malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate y de seguro el cigarrillo… todavía sigue ahí. (Lorena, ¿que cresta te pasa? normalmente nunca dejas un cigarro ahí sin consumir eso es bastante atípico.) Sí, sí, es que no me gustaron los rojos, me hicieron pebre la garganta. Ya para la próxima voy a tratar de buscar la forma de tener cigarros blancos pero por ahora debo conformarme con esta porquería. (Lo dices aun cuando acabas de apagar el cigarrillo y estás botando el resto en el basurero.)

(…) – Continuó con la misma acción, arrojo las cenizas del cenicero al basurero también y lo guardo en el cajón del escritorio. Voy a bañarme mejor… Además puedo durar un día sin fumar, cambie de parecer ¿bien? Cigarros pencas ¡Agh! Sólo debo buscar una excusa o algo que no me haga pensar en eso tan simple como eso.

Es muy temprano para una ducha pero tiene sus puntos a favor no hay absolutamente nadie en las duchas así que puedo tomar un baño tranquila. Regulo el agua para que quede perfecta, ahora sí se le puede llamar a esto una ducha. Mientras me aseo no dejo de pensar en Sarah y el tiempo que pasamos juntas, me hago la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué hacen las amigas además de estudiar? Ni siquiera sé si ella me considera su amiga, luego de decirme que no era necesaria la disculpa y el momento del estudio en la biblioteca basta para que sea su amiga, ¿no? Es algo que debería preguntarle. O mejor puedo esperar un poco más, pensar un poco más. Mientras tanto me aplico champú en el cabello. Hago que genere espuma y luego enjabono mi cuerpo, me tomará unos 30 segundos todo… Listo, a lo que iba, estaba pensando tal vez en que las acciones hablen ¿cierto? Me concentraré en ser respetuosa con ella, sí, ella es amable no puedo ser desconsiderada con ella y ser tan amable como lo es ella. ¿Y si meto la pata? ¡No! Evita creer que vas a hacer eso, debes concentrarte, repite después de mí "No la cagues" Repítelo:

¡No la cagues! Una oportunidad para que hagas... una posible… A-amiga, sí, amiga pasa cada mil lunas. – Eso ayudó bastante, mejor, ya me siento mejor.

(…) – Me quedo callada mientras corre la ducha, recordé que no he tenido una amiga desde hace tiempo, es que acaso voluntariamente olvidé cuando tuve una amiga genuina, ¿cierto?(…) Ella fue muy amable al pedirme que quería estudiar conmigo… Me hace sonreír un poco… Ella es muy agradable… Debo demostrarle que puedo ser una buena amiga la próxima vez que la vea. Mejor termino de asearme antes de que alguien venga.

Basta de estar encerrada en mi pieza por horas, tengo el uniforme de Luna Nova puesto y estoy afuera de mi pieza. Es tiempo de devolver el libro a la biblioteca y quizás luego hacer otra cosa ¿Qué se puede hacer en esta academia además de estudiar? Debe haber otra cosa para eso. No importa debo ponerme en marcha. Durante un lapso después en la caminata noté cómo habían alumnas paseando y otras murmuraban cosas, ¿murmurar? Bah, voy a ignorar eso, o eso quería yo ya que dos chicas que andaban por mi izquierda en el mismo sentido que yo se quejaban de algo, mi curiosidad se vio superada por mi relativo aburrimiento, escucho atentamente su charla:

Es el colmo, en casa todos fuman y estudiar en esta academia era un respiro a tanto tabaco maloliente. –

Te creo, lo peor es siempre es al anochecer. –

Es momento de denunciar esto. Hay que contárselo a una maestra para que hagan algo. –

Detengo mi paso, trago saliva y bajo un poco la cabeza. (¿Nos descubrieron? ¡nos putas descubrieron! ¡ve por los cigarros pero ya!) De inmediato corro a mi cuarto al entrar voy derechos al basurero y tomo los cigarrillos del bote. Solo hay 2, aún así debo tirarlos... ¿Dónde los tiro? Quemarlos sería estúpido, no conozco hechizos para desaparecer cosas… ¿Dónde? ¿dónde los tiro? (Al baño, pajarona) Voy de inmediato al baño ocultando los cigarros en los bolsillos. Ya en el baño paso de inmediato a los retretes. Los arrojo ahí y de inmediato jalo la cadena. Se fueron, ahora sí, ya no hay evidencia. (Casi la cagas) Ajá… Sí, ¿qué más? ya nada de eso importa ya, la evidencia se fue y yo me quedé sin cigarros. (Precisamente)

...Chucha. - Ya no será un día sin fumar sino quien sabe cuántos serán.

¡Bravo, bravo! - comienzo a aplaudirme a mi misma, el sarcasmo iba dirigido a mí. Arrojé lo único que me mantiene tranquila, mi droga personal se va por el caño.

De repente empiezo a reír, lo que sea para ignorar el hecho de que jamás había hecho algo así, ¿puede ser el inicio de mi locura? (Exageras, pendeja) Sí, exagero, apenas ha pasado un minuto desde que hice eso y actuó como si fuera el fin del mundo. Mejor guardar las apariencias y vuelvo a mi rol como brujita estudiosa y devuelvo el libro a la biblioteca. Eran al final cigarros rojos, no blancos así que valor no tenían y los robé así que no tiré plata fue exagerado de mi parte decir que sin ellos ya no estarían tranquila. Ja, ja, ja… (Más te vale encontrar una forma de conseguir cigarros lo antes posible) Ya lo pensaré. ¡Ji, ji! ¡Ja, ja, ja! (Loca.) ¡No moriré por no fumar! Relájate.

Sentada en una banca del patio en la academia se ve una de las estatuas de la escuela es grande, tiene una bruja como modelo y creo que está hecho de… ¡Me aburro! Ni eso me ayuda a pasar el rato. En esta escuela o en cualquier lugar es lo mismo, nada bueno pasa los domingos. (¿Y si vas al pueblo y te aseguras de robar auténticos cigarros?) no voy a gastar mi teleportita para comprar unos cuantos cigarros, ¿me crees adicta? Un día no será el fin del mundo por no fumar. Aún sin los puchos eso no basta para desaburrirme, sería desperdicio de transporte… Dar un suspiro es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos. Los párpados me pesan y bostezo el claro que el sueño me quiere ganar…

No, no debo dormir… - Mala idea sentarme, eso solo hará que me quede dormida. (De nuevo lo hiciste, ¿cierto?) No tengo por qué responderte a eso porque no sé a qué te refieres. (Sí como no) Solo debo hidratarme un poco y ya está, tal vez comer algo. ¿Cómo mato el tiempo en esta escuela? tengo mucha flojera para ir al pueblo, estudiar es igual de aburrido, ni siquiera sé suficiente magia para hacer trucos en la calle o hacer mi propia "Quest" ¿Qué cresta hago...?

¡Qué hacer en esta academia tan aburrida! - Necesito ayuda con este aburrimiento.

"Caminando por la academia voy, no tengo nada que hacer, sólo pasos y viendo a las niñas divirtiéndose en lo que sea" - Se me ocurrió cantar todo eso muy mal rítmicamente. Me da flojera dar detalles ahora así que sólo me quedo observandolas…  
\- Supongo que divertirse sola no es divertido en esta academia. - Murmuro eso mientras veo de lejos desde el patio a 3 chicas platicando mientras estudian al aire libre.  
\- Y si… Creo que voy a ver a Sarah. –  
No está en su cuarto ni en otras salas. ¿A dónde habrá ido? (¿Ahora vas a pasar todo el día buscándola?) N-no, o tal vez sí. Tan sólo quiero saludarla y ya. (Con la panza vacía no lo harás) ¿La panza? En efecto mi estómago ruge y por ende era hora del almuerzo. Entre comer la comida de pobre en esta escuela mejor voy a comer afuera. Oye, ahora que lo pienso es una buena excusa para visitar el pueblo y usar la teleportita, la comida es prioridad. Quiero comer, tengo antojo de comida extranjera (y aprovecha de robar cigarros de verdad) Eso también. Voy al tiro a buscar mi escoba para largarme de aquí por un rato, es curioso que aquí se les llamen "crepe" a los panqueques, podría probar unas cuantas de esas pa' almorzar o sólo devorar sándwiches de pollo, si un ave palta sería rico ¿Habrán sitios que vendan ave palta? Caminando a mi cuarto para buscar todo eso veo enfrente de mí a... ¿Sarah? ¿Es ella en verdad? (Lo es, tarada) vaya, finalmente la encuentro. Alzando mi brazo derecho grito a distancia.  
\- ¡Hola, Sarah! – Espero que me haya oído por las dudas pego otro grito.  
\- ¡Sarah! – Éste sí lo escuchó, me ve, espero que me responda y noto que hay otras dos muchachas con ella, inmediatamente luego de gritar toso, malditos cigarros, me cubro la boca para no esparcir microbios, pero también me la cubro al notar algo sospechoso. No, no está sola… ¿Y si alguien más vio eso? Miro a cada rincón, cada arista, ¡todo! Con tal de que nadie más haya visto lo que hice… Gracias al cielo que no había nadie, aún así, Sarah… ¿Qué hace con esas dos? ¿Quiénes son para empezar? Creo que huir es la mejor opción, sí, ya cumplí mi objetivo, hora de ir al pueblo…  
\- Lorena, hola, ¿cómo estás? - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No joderla, sólo la saludaré.  
\- Hola… - Bien, ya cumplí mi deber otra vez. Ahora sólo debo irme despa…  
\- ¿Cómo te va? – Ella dice eso por segunda vez… Solo dile:  
\- Bien, ahora yo… -  
\- Espera, ¿tienes algo que decir? –  
\- Bueno, es que iba a buscar mi… (No digas que vas por tu escoba) para… (Tampoco digas que vas al pueblo) -  
\- ¿Estás bien? Disculpa que te interrumpa pero tu voz, Lorena. –  
\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa con mi voz? –  
\- Tu voz está ronca –  
\- ¿Ronca? – Ay, no. Mejor niego eso.  
\- No, no, claro que no. – No debo delatarme, nadie debe saber que fumo.  
\- Sí, ¿estas enferma? – Enferma, (miente con eso, es mejor que decir que fumaste cigarros rojos y te dejaron la garganta pal pi…)  
\- ¡Sí! Me enfermé, estaba duchandome muy temprano y el cambio de temperatura hizo lo suyo. –  
\- Qué mal. –

No, tranquila, mi cuerpo es penca al frío y más cuando me doy baños tan calientes.

¿No quieres ir a la enfermería?  
\- Descuida, un puñado de paracetamol, mentolado y estoy mejor. –  
\- No estoy segura, puede darte fiebre… -

Sarah, no tengo gripe, mi garganta la tengo seca, no voy a empeorar, por favor creeme.

Está bien. - (Ya la saludaste, ahora vamos) Shh… Que todavía no acaba el silencio invade el entorno… Parece que me quiere decir algo:

Bueno es una sorpresa encontrarte un día domingo, ahora que hablamos dime, ¿tienes hambre? iré a comer al aire libre con mis compañeras y pensé si tú… Bueno... ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

(Oh, no, nada de esto. Dile al tiro que no) Bueno sin mirarla a los ojos respondo:

No puedo ahora, lo siento. -

Luego de eso me dirijo a mi cuarto. A los 3 pasos que di me doy cuenta de algo. Un segundo, ¿acabo de rechazar comer con Sarah? ¡No puedo hacer eso! Es la oportunidad que buscaba para ser amiga de Sarah. (Ser amiga de Sarah, hasta yo sé que eso no es verdad, pendeja) ¡Cierra el pico! vuelvo con Sarah para decirle:

Pensándolo bien, es una estupenda idea y me encantaría. -

¿Cambiaste de idea? qué bien. -

(A ver ¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer?) No te metai. (Sí me meto. Esto no me gusta, ni hoy ni los otros días. Ahora vas a negar su invitación y partirás a buscar tu escoba) No lo haré. (¡Sí lo harás! comer crepes y comprar cigarros blancos ¿Lo olvidaste? ahora dí)

Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer así que… - (Volteate y ve derechito a tu pieza) ¡Basta! deja de hablar por mí. No quiero hacer esto. (Me da igual, estas muy contradictoria) Tú lo estás. (Eso es mentira) Siempre te opones a lo hago y odias a Sarah. Me doy la vuelta hacia donde se encuentra Sarah. (No la odio, sabes por qué lo hago) No lo sabes, no sabes cómo me siento. (Eres tan patética.) Tú lo eres. (Ajá… Si yo soy la patética, dile, dile por qué quieres estár con ella.) No voy a decir eso. Bien ya que te acercas a ella yo se lo digo)

Sarah, tengo algo que decirte… - ¡Para! Yo no lo voy hacer, es más ya no voy a dejar que me controles más, todo lo que haces es joderme. Me olvidaré de comer afuera, fumar y de ti. Ahora lo que quiero es estar con Sarah. (No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, terminaré volviendo, ya lo verás no eres nadie sin mí, y lo estás demostrando) Como no… Eres tan desagradable últimamente eres tu la culpable de que no haya dormido (¡Ja, ja, ja! yo no controlo tus pesadillas, puta) Yo debería…

Lorena, ¿estás bien? llevas un momento quieta está con la mirada perdida y respiras rapido. - Mierda, vuelvo en sí. Esa maldita, casi lo arruina todo. (Esto no se quedará así) Evito que Sarah piense mal de lo ocurrido.

Estoy bien, lo que yo quiero decir… Es que sí, me gustaría comer contigo. - Me mira a los ojos, ¿Qué hace? toca mi frente (Quién se cree que es quita su asquerosa mano de mi frente)

No, no tienes fiebre. -

¡Sarah!, ¿qué haces? ¡no ves que tengo hambre, vamos ya! Una de las chicas que la acompaña le llama algo molesta. En eso mi Sarah le dice:

Oh, cierto. Lorena, ven tenemos que apresurarnos. - Me tomó de la mano, eso es bastante rápido en mi opinión. No debo divagar, menos con el estómago vacío ahora quiero estar con ella definitivamente. Seguro que es mejor que aguantarte.

Tengo que decir que esta actividad me tiene del todo menos tranquila… A pesar de que el terreno es bastante bonito, hay bastante áreas verdes en la academia, estoy debajo de la sombra de un árbol junto con Sarah y sus compañeras no me siento tranquila como idealicé hace un segundo. ¿Qué hacen ellas 3 mientras yo estoy de adorno sin aportar nada? Preparan todo para almorzar, mientras yo soy la única sentada en este mantel amarillo que pusieron en el suelo. No voy escuchar a la voz de mi cabeza para que diga que tiene razón. Creo que debí sólo saludar a Sarah e irme no estar aquí porque veo que esas chicas notan mi presencia y me siento como una colada, me doy la vuelta para no ver a ninguna de ellas, incluyendo a Sarah. De nuevo fui por solo llevar la contraria a la puta voz en mi cabeza y querer estar con Sarah, pero no me di cuenta de que ella tiene a sus amigas. Me encontraba sentada con las rodillas juntas abrazandolas y con los muslos pegados al abdomen, eso lejos de pasar inadvertido como quería causó el efecto contrario si no, no me explico que Sarah se me acercara y me diga:

Lorena, ven, acercate. -

...Sí. -

Me mantengo junto a ella sin mirar a sus compañeras o amigas, da lo mismo. Tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo, creo que es hora de hacerme bolita de nuevo. Puedo leer sus caras, seguro piensan que soy una rara o busca atención, yo puedo juzgar también o mejor dicho inspeccionarlas para buscar cosas qué criticar. Una de ellas tiene el pelo castaño pero un poco más opaco, es largo y liso, su rostro es redondo, tiene un aspecto adorable, creo que ella no sería la menos pesada de todas las que están aquí, luce que no lastimaría ni a una mosca. La otra tiene un peinado peculiar una especie de copete liso y largo de tono anaranjado mezclado con rubio, rostro menos redondo las dos tiene ojos marrones, y están sentadas con las piernas juntas hacia un lado, quizás pueda ser más asertiva o envidiosa en la forma fija en la que me mira, tal vez haciendo el mismo juego que yo, mientras tanto la miraré en otra dirección, la muchacha castaña no para de molestarse la corbata con su mano izquierda y la de copete deja de mirarme para poner su atención en sus uñas que se las mira con el puño en vez de extender sus dedos, creí que eso lo hacía los más rudos. Sarah prepara lo que sea que haya en esa canasta... Podría yo… No sé qué hacer, no quiero hablar con ellas, yo quería hablar solo con Sarah como en esa ocasión en la que estudiamos juntas.

¿Y si mejor le digo a Sarah que me tengo que ir? Eso no serviría de nada, tendría que darle una explicación y no se me ocurre nada... ¡Las vi! La de copete le susurra algo a la otra niña algo al oído. Seguro me están pelando en este momento. Ya es todo, le voy a decir lo que pienso, voy a bajar mis rodillas y… ¿Pero qué? Sarah me entrega un plato con un ¿pancito? En efecto lo es, le entrega un emparedado a sus compañeras también, la de copete comenta lo hambrienta que está. Antes de revisar qué tiene me detengo un momento. Eso es de rota, recibir un pan de cortesía y revisarlo o abrirlo en este caso debería darte vergüenza… Me quedo mirando el pan superficialmente, es un pan largo y cerrado, se ve que posee lechuga que sobresale por los costados, también tiene una cosa verde que no se ve claramente que es.

Y dime, Sarah. ¿Quién es ella? - ¡¿Qué?! la copete se refiere a mí, muerdo el pan con tal de tener la boca llena, eso impedirá que yo hable.

Ah, ella… - Primero ella bebía jugo de usa taza y luego contesta:

Ella es Lorena. Es nueva en la academia. La invité a comer con nosotras de sorpresa. -

Mucho gusto, Lorena. Me llamo Elfriede. - Con que así se llama la muchacha de cabello castaño y de carita redonda.

Bueno, yo me llamo Chloe. - Supongo que es mejor llamarla así que "la copete" ¿creo?

Es raro que siendo compañeras de Sarah no sepan de mí. Sarah no les contó de mí, pero ¿Cómo? Será de… No, quizás tenga sus razones, como que no soy alguien como para mencionar en conversaciones porque nadie me conoce, ni sabe sobre mí. No soy alguien… Le doy otra mordida a mi pan, sabe extraño, este tiene un sabor ácido.

Lorena… - Elfriede dice mi nombre por segunda vez ¿Qué quiere?

Acaso no habla, ¿o qué? - Chloe es la que habla en esta ocasión con la boca llena, otra vulgar más. Sarah responde:

Ella, es algo tímida, ella sólo me conoce sólo a mí. La traje para que la conozcan y ella a ustedes. -

Bueno, entiendo que seas tímida, pero al menos tienes que decir algo. Si no, no sirve que vengas a comer con nosotras. - No sirve, okey eso sí me molestó.

¿Me estás echando? - Contesto ascendiendo mi cuerpo y poniendo mis manos en mis rodillas, esa fue una ofensa en mi opinión. Elfriede contesta con un tono preocupante:

Lorena, nadie te está echando. -

Cierto. - Sarah lo confirma.

Oye, vaya tono de voz, no te enojes. -

Chloe, creo que debes controlar tus palabras, para ella es difícil platicar. Lory, ella no quiso ofenderte. - Supongo que debo hacerle caso a las palabras de Sarah. Me disculparé con ella:

...Perdón. -

Creo que la cagué, como siempre, un silencio por quien sabe cuantas veces van que es incómodo. Ahora que ya no hay distracciones descubro que el pan que me he llevado a la boca tiene pepino y aceitunas **NEGRAS**. Con razón estaba ácido el sandwich. Ni modo sigo comiendo sino empeoraré las cosas… Luego de un rato vuelvo a escuchar una pregunta:

Lorena, ¿de dónde eres? - Chloe pregunta eso, ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿Qué? en serio quiere preguntarme eso. Podría mentir pero Sarah está a mi lado. Mejor cambio de tema:

¿Cómo se llama este sándwich? - Sarah contesta:

Sandwich de jamón. - Otra mentira no lastima a nadie, respondo:

Está muy rico. -

Gracias… - ¿Por qué Elfriede me lo agradece? Puedo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Otro silencio, a veces quisiera un hechizo o pócima que elimine mi incapacidad de conversar con otro ser como lo son estas chicas. Creo que todas comiendo no es que se pueda hablar mucho, recuerden que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena. Chloe me mira de nuevo.

No respondiste mi pregunta, Lorena. - Me dice eso luego de terminar su emparedado. Sigue insistiendo, quiere que le de el número de tarjeta de crédito de Pablo ¿también?

¿Cuál pregunta? -

Una sencilla pregunta, ¿De dónde vienes? -

¿Para qué quieres saber eso? -

Curiosidad. - "Curiosidad" sí cómo no… Algo no anda bien, se siente pesado el ambiente en mi contra, de nuevo junto las rodillas para abrazarlas, Sarah nota mi postura, la miro a los ojos esperando que haga algo y eso hace:

Chloe, no creo que eso sea importante, si ella no quiere compartirlo, no debe hacerlo. -

Muy bien, pero me bastaba con saber algo, ¿No lo crees Elfriede? -

Bueno, creo que sí. -

Sin previo aviso invitas a esta chica a comer con nosotras. ¿Es tu amiga o compañera de otra clase?

Ella es m… -

¡Mi compañera! - La interrumpo a propósito, eso estuvo cerca sigo respondiendo por ella…

Mi compañera de estudios, nos juntamos en la biblioteca. Sólo eso… -

Estas chicas se cruzan las miradas. ¿Por qué quieren saber tanto de mí? Cada vez me arrepiento más de estar aquí. Sarah, me pregunta:

Dime, ¿te sientes bien? -

Ya te dije que estoy bien. -

Pues tu voz no suena que estás bien, y respiras rápido ¿te has resfriada o algo? - Elfriede dice lo mismo que hace minutos atrás dijo Sarah…

Sí, estoy enferma, tuve un cambio de temperatura al ducharme bien temprano. Confieso que me enfermo con mucha facilidad. -

Supongo que ellas se sienten aliviadas de que no estén tan cerca de mí, he notado que Sarah está a mi lado aún sabiendo que estoy "enferma" y es más me ofrece un vaso con jugo que por ser ella aceptó con gusto. No lo bebas tan rápido… Doy un pequeño sorbo… Rico.

Lorena, ¿algo que quieras compartir? Para aliviar el ambiente si quieres yo comienzo. Por ejemplo: El como Sarah hizo trampa cuando jugábamos a las cartas. - Noto una sonrisa en ella, creo que no es una crítica lo que acaba de decir.

No hice trampa, Chloe. Ya te dije que podrías ganarme si usaras bien la estrategia que te enseñé. - Sarah responde en un tono juguetón ¿Por qué?

Pues no sirvió de nada. -

Créeme que si la dominas me podrías ganar. -

Aún creo que no te gusta que yo te gane. -

No digas eso, además admito que no jugaba seriamente ya que a la vez tenía que ayudar a Elfriede con los emparedados para hoy. -

Elfriede da un corta risita. No sabía que jugaba a las cartas, ella le recrimina que es una tramposa y Friede ríe un poco… No entiendo:

No entiendo. -

También yo. Hizo trampa y al mismo tiempo hizo algo para comer. ¿Cómo lo haces Sarah? -

Si usaras la estrategia que te enseñé me ganarias y al mismo tiempo podrías estudiar para superar a Diana. No es nada del otro mundo. -

Ahora si te ganó, Chloe. - Friede esta vez ríe más fuerte, Sarah también lo hace.

Sigo sin entender. -

Eso no importa, Lorena. - Veo a Chloe sorprendentemente relajada en vez de ofendida.

No, no entiendo. Deberías estar ofendida, no sólo eso, Sarah, ella te acusa de ser tramposa y claramente no refutas que es una mentirosa. No lo entiendo...

Tranquila, Lory. Es sólo una charla amistosa. Ya sabes para romper el hielo. Con Chloe siempre vemos quién es mejor en las cartas. -

Es rutina, niña. La competencia es buena, ¿cierto tramposa?

Claro, segundona. - Le guiña el ojo y ambas se tachan a reír.

¿No platicas así con tus amigas? -

No, Elfriede. -

Descuida, ellas siempre son así. -

¿Peleadoras? -

Competitivas. -

Ya veo… Entonces se tratan así porque son muy amigas, ¿no? -

Claro, ellas son muy amigas sin duda alguna. -

¿Tú no eres competitiva, Elfriede? -

No, me gusta más disfrutarlo, ser una espectadora. - Creo que a mí ni me interesan las competencias. Por algo nunca he visto o participado en una antes.

Entonces Sarah te ayudó con los sándwiches. -

Sí. - El jamón no me quejo, la lechuga y tomate acompañan bien pero aceitunas es algo que no me gustan así que sería genial para la próxima si no le pones eso. Le digo:

Estaban muy ricos. -

Gracias… De nuevo. -

¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa combinación? -

Bueno, el sándwich de jamón es muy fácil de hacer y a Sarah le pirra el pan así que en vez de ensalada y galletas mejor unos emparedados eran mejor idea.

Hiciste bien, me gusta el pan también. Donde yo vengo el pan se come todo el tiempo. -

Chloe prestó atención a nuestra plática.

¿Pan todo el tiempo? No me suena que país hace eso. Suena una locura comer pan todo el día. -

A mí sí, en Alemania consumen mucho pan. - Elfriede deduce eso de mí. Chloe contesta:

La verdad es que si luces alemana, la gripe te quita el acento en mi opinión. -

Supongo que mentir no sirve en esta ocasión dado que Sarah está aquí. Les digo de una vez de dónde vengo. Veo que sus caras están confundidas. Al igual que Sarah no saben dónde queda. Les explico en resumidas cuentas:

Queda en Sudamérica. -

Ah, entonces eres americana. - Dice Chloe. Yo asisto con la cabeza:

Sí. - Elfriede me pregunta:

¿Eso no queda abajo de México? -

Muy abajo. - Respondo eso. Sarah aprovecha de opinar:

Yo sólo sé de Estados Unidos y México que están en América. En EEUU hablan inglés y en México ahí hablan español y comen tacos. ¿comes tacos? -

Je, je, je… Sí, se habla español en mi tierra y no, no se come tacos ahí, pero ahí se comen empanadas. Hay otras comidas incluso pero ninguna es taco. -

Así pasé el resto de la conversación hablando de cosas de mi tierra, ellas estaban totalmente fascinadas, sobretodo Sarah. Me hace reflexionar ¿Tan poco se sabe de mi país en el extranjero? Bueno tampoco es que yo sea una enciclopedia de mi propio país. Me mantuve lo más discreto posible eso sí. Tampoco es que le quiera dar una importancia a eso ahora mismo. Pasando a otro tema charlamos sobre otros temas, nada del otro mundo pero donde estaba más interesante es en como Chloe hablaba de Diana:

Es bastante altanera, haciéndome a mí, Chloe limpiar los baños cuando los dragones se llevaron la piedra. ¿Quién se cree? -

Tampoco fue tan malo, yo te ayudé, y no me ves quejandome. -

Lo sé Elfriede, pero, no sé con quien estar molesta si con esos dragones o con la señorita perfección. -

Yo creo que es con los dragones, sin ellos la escuela hubiera seguido funcionando como siempre. - Sarah responde y argumenta lo recién comentado por Chloe. Sarah me pregunta:

Y tú, Lory ¿Qué te pareció el corte mágico que pasó en la academia? -

Ah, ¿Qué me pareció…? - Inventa algo ¡pero ya!

PRESTA ATENCIÓN: Comentaron que unos dragones robaron la piedra filosofal, la magia de la escuela no funcionaba sin la piedra incluyendo a las hadas que hacían de conserjes así que las chicas hicieron toda la pega… ¿Qué mierda digo?

Fue malo, sin duda… -

Sí y ¿qué tarea tuviste que hacer? - Ahora Sarah se volvió metiche.

¿Limpiar cosas? -

¿Qué cosas tuviste que limpiar? -

Uniformes, sí, esas cosas tuve que lavar. No es algo interesante que comentar, hablemos de otra cosa. - ¿Bueno ahora qué? ya lo tengo.

Como… con… con todo lo que me han comentado de Diana me hace preguntarme lo sgte: ¿Por qué ella nunca es castigada por lo que hace?

¿Lo que hace? - Preguntaron al unisono.

Sí, yo vi como revivio estatuas por su propia magia, ¿eso no está permitido? o cuando intervino volaba a toda velocidad en la clase de vuelo. -

Como cuando interrumpió la clase de cocina cuando todo explotó en vez de la maestra… - Dice Elfriede.

O ella dándonos órdenes como limpiar los baños. - Dice Chloe

O una de dos, o la favorita de las maestras o su papá es el dueño de la escuela, me tinca más la segunda. -

Nada de eso, los Cavendish son una familia muy enaltecida entre las brujas. -

Familias de gran "prestigio" ahora entiendo. Ese tipo de gente debería ser odiada por toda la eternidad. -

Sobretodo porque la solución que dio al conflicto con los dragones fue tan cutre. -

¿Cómo cutre? - Chloe continuó hablando:

Diana, es incluso mejor que las maestras. Si ellas con sus años de experiencia no lograron descifrar que el préstamo que hizo la escuela ya estaba pagado hace mucho tiempo atrás y ella sí es algo grave. -

¿Por qué, Chloe?

Porque Diana pudo leerlo sin problemas y decía que el préstamo estaba pagado hace mucho tiempo atrás. -

Vaya dragones estafadores. La verdad eso suena muy conveniente, hasta incluso forzado. Son buenos estafadores, engañar a una viejas brujas es más fácil entonces y Diana parece más un ser perfecto. -

¡La odio! -

Creo que yo también… - Las dos empezamos a reír.

No son malas chicas… Creo que hasta me cayeron bien, incluso Chloe. Me gustó pasar un rato con ellas, sin embargo pensé que iba a pasar tiempo con Sarah y es lo que menos hice. Debería aprovechar este momento ya que tengo el presentimiento de que no volverá a repetirse… El día estaba bastante radiante. El almuerzo estuvo rico debo admitir, pancito y jugo es mejor que la comida del comedor. Las amigas de Sarah ya se tienen que ir y parece que ella también, creo que quiero estar con Sarah a solas. Se lo voy a decir:

Sarah… -

¿Sí? -

Yo… No sé cómo decirlo… -

¿Qué te pasa? -

¿Te molesta si… - ¡Dilo!

hablamos, las dos solamente? -

Claro. -

¿No les molestas a ustedes, chicas? -

No. - Dice Elfriede

Descuida. ¿Vamos, Elfriede? -

Sí. -

Adiós, Lorena, Sarah. - Ambas se despiden. Yo por otra parte digo:

Adiós, Chloe, Elfriede, los pancitos estaban ricos. -

Ellas se llevan el canasto, tiene platos, vasos sucios y uno que otro envoltorio de comida. Solo estábamos las dos, en el mismo árbol, con la misma manta amarilla. ¿Qué puedo decir? no puedo preguntar tan rápido eso. Una plática, opinar sobre las alumnas, no, eso ya lo hicimos con Diana. Me acuesto de lado en el mantel, ya no me importa, está Sarah y confío en que ella no recriminará tal acción, todo en la posición más cómoda. Estoy de igual manera viendo a Sarah que se mantiene sentada con ambas piernas a un mismo costado, ella cruza miradas conmigo. Me está imitando, ella también se acuesta en el mantel. Me tira lo que creo es un cumplido.

Buena idea. -

Me gustaría solo estar así y verla, que eso baste para que pueda preguntarle eso sin que se sienta apresurado. Como si fuera peor, el sueño vuelve de nuevo, los párpados me pesan, no de nuevo, yo… Sarah me ve a los ojos ¿Me está apuntando? ¿Por qué? Bajo la cabeza y ella asciende su dedo y roza mi nariz. Suelta una pequeña risa:

Ji, ji, ji… Me alegra que haya venido. -

¿Ah, sí? -

Tenía pensado que al estar con más gente te sentirías mejor, y vaya que lo hiciste. -

Admito que me costó… Aún así tus amigas son simpáticas. -

Gracias. -

Oye, Sarah… - No, aún es pronto.

Dime. -

Nada. -

Noto en su rostro un cambio abrupto de una bella y auténtica sonrisa a una sutil decepción, ella quiere que yo hablé de mí, ¿cierto?(…) y yo quiero, esto ya no es como el flan de vainilla, no, es más complejo que eso; Tal vez con algo más casual:

Oye Sarah, además del pancito ¿Qué otra cosa más te gusta? -

Ji, ji, ji… Lo siento, es que cuando usas diminutivos suenas tan tierna. -

Me sorrojé…

No, no puedo evitarlo. -

No lo hagas. Me gusta, cuando estudiamos es algo que se quedó en mi mente todo el rato. -

(...) -

¿Qué me habías preguntado? -

¿Qué te gusta? -

Me gusta leer bastante. Los libros son fascinantes, además de muy útiles, así como aprender magia blanca por esos libros. ¿Qué te gusta a ti, Lorena? Esperaba que dijera exactamente eso.

Me gusta… jugar un videojuego, una saga en específico. Se llama Pikmin. -

¿Pikmin? -

S-sí… Me gusta jugar eso. Tal v-vez deba c… -

¿Qué es Pikmin? - Vaya, no se burló ni demostró desinterés… ¡Sarah! Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le conté todo lo que sabía de Pikmin, tanto que quería decirle pero creo que podría aburrirla con eso.

Entonces, es más difícil evitar que mueran tus Pikmin en manos de los enemigos que recolectar tesoros. -

¡Exacto! -

Pobrecitos Pikmins, arriesgan su vida para enriquecer a un astronauta codicioso… -

Bueno es que la compañía para la que trabaja estaba a punto de irse a la bancarrota y la basura de nosotros los humanos para ellos tenía mucho valor. -

Aún así Olimar es cruel. -

No lo es, porque yo reinicio la partida cada vez que muere un Pikmin. Me costó mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas pasar Pikmin 2 sin que ninguno de mis Pikmines muriese. -

Entonces tu Olimar si es un filántropo que se preocupa por ellos.

La unión hace la fuerza, cien de ellos pueden contra enormes Bulbos y son tan lindos. -

Me puedo hacer la imagen de su ternura cuando los describes de esa forma. -

Sí… -

Sarah y yo nos acostamos en la manta amarilla, el día seguía tan brillante y templado, pasaban unas cuantas nubes en el cielo. Empezamos a ver al cielo, menuda forma tienen las nubes… Aunque no se me ocurre que cosas pueden ser… El silencio que hay ahora me permite pensar en algo, ¿tal vez? en vez de pensar en eso, pienso en como Sarah es atenta, tenía mis dudas sobre contarle de algo tan superfluo como mi fascinación por Pikmin, puede que sea solo una idealización pero ella es como una amiga genuina para mí… ¿Debería preguntarle si quiere ser mi amiga? aún no… Miro a Sarah por el costado derecho, sigue acostada mirando detenidamente al cielo, en silencio, mantiene esa sonrisa tan propia de ella. ¿Qué estará pensando? Lo que sea me lo dice ahora mismo:

Esa nube parece un panecillo. - Veo lo que ella apunta con su brazo derecho, pero parece más un taco en mi perspectiva.

Parece más un taco de este lado. -

¿En serio? -

Tal vez, quizas estoy equivocada… -

Pues… - Se pone en la misma posición que yo y un poco junto a mí, está cruzando la línea…

No, tienes razón, así parece un taco. -

...Sí. -

Observamos el cielo y otra nube aparece, esta tiene una forma más extraña, tiene tantas posibilidades me atrevo a pensar que puede ser alguna cosa obscena, pero temo que eso ofenda a Sarah y debo comportarme. ¿Qué digo? ¡Ya lo tengo!

Mira, esa nube parece un choclo. -

¿Choclo? -

Eh… Digo… - Cómo se dice choclo en español extranjero.

Digo lote. -

¿lote? -

¡Agh! No, ¿cómo se le llama a esas verduras amarillas con hojas verdes que se comen con las manos, esas que se pueden hacer palomitas? -

Elotes. -

¡Eso! -

Ja, ja, ja… -

¿Cuál es el chiste? -

Es que me doy cuenta que elote suena casi idéntico a Lotte. Ella es una amiga de Akko y las dos van en mi clase, de hecho Akko es amiga mía. -

¿Amiga tuya? - Ella es amiga de todo el mundo o que wea…

Sí, de hecho ahora noto que taco suena casi idéntico a Akko. -

O sea Takko y Elotte. -

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! -

No entiendo… -

Eso fue ingenioso. Takko y Elotte. Falta una de ellas y serían una deliciosa trinidad. ¿Tienes uno para Sucy?

¿Sucy? -

Sí, es otra amiga de Akko, es extraña y siempre envenena a Akko pero es buena gente. -

No, sé… - ¿Qué clase de amiga envenena a su amiga? ¿En serio no es una sociópata que escapó de un psiquiátrico?

Yo creo en tí. Sé que se te ocurrirá algo. - Giro mi cabeza hacia un costado para verla a los ojos, noto como siempre me estuvo mirando, se ve tan feliz, ¿realmente cree en mí? ¿Qué podría decir? Está claro que solo debo buscar algo similar no tiene nada que ver con las personalidad, ¿cierto?

Sucy… Sucia, no, eso no es comida, veamos, alimentos con S: Sandwich, no. Setas, no. Soja, no. Sandia, no. Salmón, no. "Suchi," no. Momento… Eso es.

Suchi. - Ella empieza a aplaudir.

Felicidades, completaste la santa trinidad de comida. Con ustedes: Takko, Elotte y Suchi. - Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba pero creo que le faltó algo más. Pongo una mirada más confiada y ella lo nota a continuación se lo cuento:

Falta una más… -

¿Quién? -

Dianana Cavendish. -

¿Ah, sí? No entiendo… -

¿No sabías que hay un tipo de banana que se llama Cavendish?

¿Banana Cavendish? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Se lo voy a contar a Chloe. -

¡Se pondrá muy contenta! - Ambas nos levantamos para estar sentadas y reímos al unísono.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! -

Vaya, Lory no sabía que eras comediante. -

Por lo general no lo soy… -

Aún así fue muy gracioso. -

...Gracias. -

Ahora que lo estoy presenciando me gustaría que este domingo no acabe, podría estar acostada todo el dia viendo el cielo. Los domingos son todos aburridos pero este por primera vez es entretenido, divertido, magnífico o cuantos adjetivos más se me ocurren en este momento. Fue tiempo suficiente, debo preguntarle a Sarah, yo creo que es el tiempo oportuno. O eso creí hasta que ella me pregunta primero:

Dime, Lorena… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

C-claro. -

¿Por qué viniste a Luna Nova? - Esa pregunta… Creo que es la más apta para decírselo… Pero… Aún no estoy del todo segura… Yo debería…

¿Lorena? -

Estoy pensando, Sarah. - Sí o no. Sí o no… Sí… No… No… Sí… Sí… No…

(...) -

...Ser bruja era el sueño de mi infancia y quería ser tan buena bruja como mi mamá además de que Luna Nova es la mejor escuela de brujas. -

Es un sueño muy bonito. Tu madre debe ser una bruja muy buena… -

Era. -

O sea que ella… - Noto que ella mira al lado contrario de donde estoy… Creo que maliteretó las cosas. Le respondo:

¿Qué? No, ella está bien. Es que ya no es alguien dedicada 100% a ser bruja, es todo. - Sarah se voltea verme a los ojos otra vez. Al parecer mantiene la misma sonrisa de esta mañana misma que confieso me tranquiliza. Me contagia la misma expresión…

Mirando las nubes, tan variadas y blancas en el cielo tan claro y azul me relaja, es más, ahora que veo formas abstractas, No puedo darles una figura conocida, debe ser a mi poca imaginación… Doy bostezos silenciosos, siento los párpados cansados… Me pesan un montón… Me está dando mucho sueño, Sarah, lamento lo que voy a hacer pero creo que voy a echar una siestecita, no puedo más, dudo mucho que dure demasiado, probablemente me despiertes como cuando nos conocimos en la biblioteca. Dulces sueños para mí.

Qué almohada más cómoda, se siente también muy familiar… ¿Cuándo fue que llegué a mi cama? No, no es mi cama, mi cuarto no huele así debido a que puedo oír el viento y el clima es otro, normalmente mi cuarto es helado… También siento que algo toca mi cabeza, más precisamente mi cabello. Abro lentamente los ojos, técnicamente he despertado. Es una almohada púrpura… ¿Púrpura? Noto unas rodillas… ¿Creo? Mi vista no se aclara. No puedo ver que hay más allá a lo lejos, aunque puedo ver un cielo crepuscular. ¿Tanto tiempo me quedé dormida? Siento de nuevo que algo me toca, lentamente me doy la vuelta, dormía de costado y ahora vuelvo a reposar mi espalda en el suelo. Es ella. Sarah. Estaba en su regazo todo el tiempo desde que me quedé dormida. Noto que está feliz de verme despierta yo estoy desorientada. ¿Por qué estoy en su regazo?

Buenas tardes, dormilona. - Estoy muda, el corazón me late a mil por hora, esa sensación familiar otra vez. Di algo… ¡Ya!

Ah, b-buenos días. - Oigo que mi voz sigue un poco ronca por esa wea del cigarro, no sé qué hacer… Esto no está bien, no está bien para mí… S-su mano está en mi frente... Ya, tranquila, disimula, empieza con:

Buenas tardes…

Buenas tardes, de nuevo, je…

Sarah… -

¿Dime? -

¿Me podrías decir dónde están mis gafas? - Ella de inmediato los toma, los tenía a su lado. Incluso me los coloca. Sí ahora veo mejor.

...Gracias. -

De nada. -

¿Has estado toda la tarde viéndome dormir? -

Más o menos. Me había quedado dormida también, fue el sol de la tarde en la cara lo que me despertó. Y te vi durmiendo tan plácida que no quise interrumpir aunque tampoco quería que el sol te molestara así que me acomode de esta forma para que el sol no te pegara.

Ya veo… ¿Por qué? - Mi voz suena decaída pero es por cansancio.

Eso hacen las amigas. - Lo dijo, me dijo amiga, claro sólo una amiga hace algo así, que tonta fui preguntar eso, ¡tonta! ¡tonta! Olvida eso, esto hace muy feliz, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Es demasiado para mí… En su regazo, acariciando mi cabello, es volver atrás en el tiempo. Ya todo es una ofensiva y cruel coincidencia, pero me rindo, me gusta lo que hace, ya no pensaré en esto como algo para aumentar mi ansiedad, no, lo más importante es que ella me dijo amiga… Sí, amiga… Me encantaría que esto durase todo el tiempo del mundo pero no puedo seguir con esto… Debo cortar esto ya que está anocheciendo. Digo:

Sarah… Creo que debemos volver a la academia, mañana tenemos clases y… -

Tienes razón, hay que prepararnos para las clases. -

Inmediatamente me levanto dejando atrás ese momento reconfortante… Preparamos todo, o sea enrollar la manta amarilla y eso solamente. Volvimos a los interiores de la escuela… Nuestros caminos debían separarse cada una en nuestros cuartos. Yo simplemente la miro a los ojos y le digo:

Sarah… Gracias. -

No hay de qué, tu compañía es siempre bienvenida. -

No, en serio, gracias por lo de hoy. - Le digo eso última esta vez sin mirarla a los ojos.

Luego de eso entro a mi cuarto… Hubo un corto silencio, luego de ese silencio... (Estás cometiendo el mismo error, Lorena) ¿Qué? ¿Tú de nuevo? tenías que venir justo cuando ya no estoy con Sarah, ¿eh? (Tú optaste por ignorarme cuando estabas con esa cualquiera, me das asco. Justo cuando estabas empezando a vivir en grande y de verdad la vida te refugias en esa pendeja. Yo sé tus intenciones y te niegas a contarlos es más predigo...) ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! (...) ¡Qué quieres de mí! La semana pasada hice lo que querías. (Pasear, comer y dormir en un hotel mientras esta escuela de cuarta no tenía magia y te conformas con este pueblucho de cuarta. Eso es suficiente y lo sabes. Estaba en tus planes ir a Londres por ejemplo ¿Cuándo vas a ir?) ¿Quieres que vaya? Perfecto, vamos a complacerte porque nunca me dejas en paz a no ser que hagamos lo que tú quieres. (Lo que yo quiero es que te apegues al plan. Estás haciendo lo opuesto al plan y eso en vez de hacerte bien te va a joder. Olvida esta escuela de una vez. Ve a salir al mundo, tienes todo para ir. Olvidas lo que pasa cuando te involucras con otros, como tus padres han hecho más que joderte o volverás a…) No, cambié de idea, ya no pienso complacerte, prefiero hacer algo más de provecho que darme a la fuga. Estoy bien así. (No dormiste, y es culpa de Sarah.) ¡Cállate! (Admitelo, no dormiste y fue porque tuviste esos conflictos otra vez.) Conflictos que tú causaste para que no sea amiga de Sarah. (Sí, claro, obviamente yo te digo que soñar. ¿Por qué no te hice crear de nuevo esos conflictos cuando dormiste en las patas de Sarah?) Es porque te ignoraba. (No es cierto es porque yo no controlo tus sueños eres tú la que sueña no yo. Yo sólo soy la voz de tu cabeza que habla cuando no tienes a nadie. Que causalidad que sólo me ignoras cuando estas con otra personas, crees que sólo soy sólo un objeto para desechar… ¿Te vas a acostar de nuevo?) No, mi mochila está en la cama. ¿Qué debo hacer para que no vuelva a pasar por esto? (Debes empezar por dejar de alistar tus cuadernos, empieza por dejar de estar en esta academia, ve a Londres toda una semana obviamente te estresa mucho pensar en considerar volver a hacer contacto con otros seres humanos. ¿Recuerdas por qué no debes hacer amigos?) Sí… (¿Recuerdas por qué no debes pensar en tus padres y lo que les interesa?) Sí… (Excelente. Creo que ahora si vas en la elección correcta. Veo que sacaste la tarjeta que te dio Pablo. Entonces significa que…) Sí, voy a hacer lo que me gusta y lo que me gusta es vivir la gran vida. Mis padres que se jodan ya no los tengo que ver aquí, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y lo que haré ser a visitar Londres. (Magnífico tienes toda la tarde para hacer tu maleta. ¿Qué esperas?) Londres ahí voy.

 **16 de Junio.**

No tengo ni idea de a qué día de la semana estamos pero creo que fue lo suficiente para vivir en grande. Visité los mejores lugares de Londres, la maleta que traje tiene muchas cosas que está bastante pesada, me duele el brazo de, las rueditas ayudan bastante pero yo creo ya seguir aquí no parece correcto 5 días en vez de una semana basta, además que empezaria levantar sospechas (Tan sólo di que te enfermaste y no pudiste ir a clases) Sí, Sarah seria mi testigo. Ya falta poco. Y llegué… Aquí está… Mi cuarto de hotel. En mi mochila tengo mi teleportita. Tengo otras tres teleportitas (Que lucen con unas nueces) están conectadas a la pila de bruja cubre bastante distancia del pueblo a Luna Nova sin necesidad de pasar por el portal. Caga'h de portal, mientras más recóndito es el sitio más magia consume, gaste un dineral en una pila de bruja para que pueda llegar a la academia y así pasarme en control de brujas. Ahora debo pasar inadvertida cuando llegue, pero ¿cómo? veamos, ¿qué hora es? Son las 9 de la mañana. Perfecto todas deben estar en clases, mejor le meto prisa que si no temo lo peor. Bueno estoy afuera de mi cuarto, sólo debe introducir la tarjeta, la luz cambia a verde giro la perilla… Debo apresurarme, pero tampoco tanto no puedo irme sin desayunar. Espera, ¿Quienes son ellas? ¡¿maestra Finnelan?! y al lado se ella ¡¿la maestra Milenka?! Las dos estaban muy serias, Finnelan no me sorprende, está de pie erguida con ambas manos en la cadera y esa mirada tan seria como fuera una mamá estricta… Vieja culiá. Y la Maestra Milenka está también parada erguida con los brazos cruzados y su mirada es igual se seria… Ya sé lo que va pasar. Ni modo, me tendré que entregar. Al menos ya no tengo que cambiar la pila a mi teleportita ni idear un plan de sigilo… ¡Como sea! a modo defensivo les digo:

¡Bueno ya, me entrego! - Finnelan me dice:

Estas en muchos problemas, más de los que te imaginas. - Milenka comenta:

Toma tus cosas y vámonos de inmediato. Tienes 3 minutos. -

Ahora sí estoy jodida… En momentos así quisiera que algo, de la nada o un embrujo me salvará ahora mismo. ¡Y acabo de perder plata en algo que no podré usar! ¡Qué rabia por la chucha!

 _Me he tardado demasiado en este capítulo. Realmente lo lamento, Me costó dado a que he estado editando este fanfic desde el capítulo 1 al 4. Corrigiendo y añadiendo más contenido porque justamente en este capítulo he tenido más bloqueos y lo he reescrito 6 veces. Añadiendo que antes de terminar este no tenía una base ni apuntes de lo que iba a tener esta historia. Lo hice finalmente así que ya tengo planeado, OJO, sólo planeado cómo será el final. El número de capítulos aún es pronto para decir pero quiero completarlo en menos de un año ya que estudiando me quita mucho tiempo y tengo otras cosas que hacer. Aún estoy motivado a contar estas historia y me motivaría más si me comentan sus quejas, críticas, consejos y pensamientos de lo que les parece Lorena como fanfic. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _PD: Agradezco muchos a mis amigos Kaito y Bradly por sus aportes y opiniones de este fanfic._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno es el sexto capítulo… Me resulta raro lo mucho que me tardé en escribirlo y no solo este también el capítulo 5. Es lo que pasa cuando quiero hacer caps. más largos. Ya les digo que ahora se viene lo bueno, en cuanto a personajes ya desde el vamos Lorena será y siempre fue el foco, por algo la narración es en primera persona (lo digo porque alguien me hizo una review y luego la borró, incluso la cuenta, había preguntado si iba a haber capítulos dedicados a otras brujitas) si es en primera persona significa que la historia es vista a través de los ojos de su protagonista. Quitando eso espero que les guste este capítulo y no olviden, sus quejas, opiniones, pensamientos y críticas serán muy bien recibidas._

 **Viernes 16 de junio**

Es el fin, ahora si estoy jodida, estoy JODIDA… ¡Y es culpa tuya! Tenías que convencerme de venir a Londres justo cuando hay clases. Sí, tenía que hacerte caso justo a ti. (Sí, échame la culpa, eso es tan inteligente de tu parte, pendeja) Ni siquiera te importa la cagadita en la que me metiste, ahora voy camino a la salida del hotel con una profe que me odia y Milenka y todo es por tu culpa.

Me di cuenta de que debí llamar a seguridad cuando tuve la oportunidad para que arrestaran a estas viejas. No lo hice porque justo se me ocurrió ahora que ya no estoy en el edificio (Qué imbécil) ¡Agh! Ya tengo bastantes problemas ahora, no solo con ellas sino con el hotel que casi descubre mi fraude. Me salvé por lo menos de una cosa… La encargada se creyó toda mi mentira por lo menos. Además, que Milenka fue bastante considerada al pedirle a Finnelan que no se metiera en mis asuntos respecto a ese tema. Supe que al final ambas se infiltraron en el hotel ¿Esperaban a que yo llegara? Y si es así ¿cómo supieron dónde estaba mi habitación y cómo entraron? Me gustaría saber eso, aunque ya no importa mucho cuando al final no tuvimos mayores problemas con el hotel, un problema menos, pero ahora tengo otro. Está claro que me llevan a Luna Nova y me van a expulsar…

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado me encontraba volando junto con mi equipaje en una escoba que estaba encadenada a la escoba de Finnelan que ella estaba manejando y obviamente llevaba a Milenka en ella. Fue un viaje tan silencioso, quién sabe qué estaban pensando… Yo desde luego tranquila no estaba, el pensar que debo volver a casa o que Pablo se entere me pone perturba.

Estando en la academia Luna Nova las dos me llevan a la oficina de la directora. Sí, Milenka no se despegó de mí en ningún momento, ¿por qué? de Finnelan lo entiendo porque sé que disfrutará verme castigada, no, expulsada y seguro quiere tener asientos de primera fila cuando eso ocurra. Todo el recorrido fue tan silencioso, nadie tenía nada que decir y yo simplemente me quedé callada por temor, temor de lo que viene a continuación. El viaje terminó enfrente de una puerta… Reunida las tres Finnelan fue la primera en romper el silencio:

Maestra Milenka, su presencia ya dejó de ser requerida al momento que llegamos a la escuela. -

Vaya, qué forma más amable y elocuente de decirme que me largue, pero voy a quedarme, además ya estoy involucrada en esto desde hace días. -

Finnelan no dice nada y Milenka se adelanta, usando su mano derecha cambia su bastón con la piedra negra en forma de dragón, el mismo que vi aquel primer día que me hizo clases de mano, ahora está en la izquierda. Con su mano derecha ya desocupada da unos suaves golpes a la puerta. Del otro lado una voz femenina la cual creo que es algo mayor y dulce responde:

Adelante. -

Luego de eso Milenka buscaba el cerrojo, le toma unos pocos intentos hallarla y cuando la toca la hace girar abriendo una de las dos puertas hacia dentro, Finnelan me hace una señal con la mirada, me mira a mí y luego cambia su mirada a la puerta, claramente me dice que entre, no me queda otra así que obedezco.

Al momento de entrar siento mi corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido que quería escapar de mi cuerpo, aunque no se atrevía a salir. Acabo de darme cuenta de que hace un tiempo desde que llegamos a la academia que esa ansiedad comenzó. Odiaba estar en esta situación, deseaba desaparecer estar en un lugar mejor… No quiero estar aquí, quiero huir ¡quiero escapar!

La maestra Milenka cierra la puerta y se queda ahí, apoyándose en la misma puerta, cruza los brazos y mira hacia al frente, mirándome a mí, no sé, un ciego no ve, es muy extraña; En fin miro la oficina de la directora la cual es bastante normal para ser de ella, libreros llenos de libros se encuentran tanto al lado izquierdo estaba la maestra Finnelan de pie a la derecha del cuarto empezando en la puerta y acabando en el escritorio que está posicionado en el centro a mi derecha hay otra puerta. Al fondo unas ventanas grandes que iluminan el cuarto de forma natural también detrás del escritorio hay 9 sombreros cada uno en una pechera larga y angostas sin mayores detalles, cada sombrero de bruja es muy diferente, una alfombra roja y grande cubre el piso tiene forma redonda excepto en la parte superior que se extiende hasta la puerta donde entramos. Toda habitación luce tan antigua que me recuerda lo JODIDA que estoy al venir aquí y ser pillada cuando era lo que menos quería.

Éramos 4 mujeres en la misma habitación, yo, las maestras Finnelan y Milenka y la directora… No sabía su nombre la verdad. Se ve que es una anciana con un gorro no sé si decir que es de bruja ya que no es puntiagudo. Bueno digamos que es de bruja a pesar de no ser puntiagudo ni siquiera se parece a los sombreros de las maestras ni a los que están atrás de la directora. Es una mujer de estatura baja y mayor, de cabello verde pálido corto y ojos azules. Lleva una chaqueta roja sobre su uniforme, un collar de piedras verdes, una bufanda blanca, lentes rectangulares y un sombrero grande que todavía me debato o no si es de bruja. Mi divagación es interrumpida por Finnelan, quien comienza a hablar:

Directora Holbrook, he traído a la alumna Lorena Hinojosa quien había faltado a todas sus clases desde hace varios días. -

Ya veo. Entonces es ella la que se ausentó varios días. - Dice la directora. Finnelan le corrige:

Ella no se ausentó más bien se fugó. La alumna Lorena se dio a la fuga por más de 3 días. Violar una de las reglas más estrictas de la Academia es inaceptable. Acto tan insolente debe ser penalizado con la expulsión. -

No, no, no… La puta madre no quiero que me expulsen… Yo no… Mi respiración se vuelve más rápida y silenciosa. Sentía mis manos sudorosas y frías como también un nudo en la garganta. No es justo, en mi otra escuela solo me castigaron o suspendieron o cualquier mierda, pero nunca me expulsaron por fugarme UNA VEZ. UNA SOLA. Milenka se entromete y manifiesta su discrepancia:

¡Por favor! Faltó menos de una semana a clases, no hizo estallar una sala de clases o robó algo valioso a la academia para que merezca algo así. -

Maestra Milenka, le he dicho que su presencia ya no es requerida y no debe meterse en un asunto que no le incumbe. - Milenka se acerca al escritorio de la directora en vez de a Finnelan y le contesta:

¿No me incumbe? Claro que me incumbe. Fue la misma directora que nos encargó a ambas el hallarla, ¿lo olvidó? - La directora algo confundida dice:

Maestra Milenka… - A lo que Finnelan contesta:

Estoy a tu izquierda, maestra Milenka, si vas a decirme las cosas que sea a la cara. - En eso Milenka se aparta del escritorio y ahora de alguna forma, no sé cómo decirlo correctamente mira a Finnelan. Milenka le contesta con tono alto:

Hablas como si te llevaras todo el crédito. Cuando fui yo la que notó que la alumna Lorena no estaba aquí y di el aviso. ¡De no ser por mí nadie se habría dado cuenta que esta niña no estaba en clases ni en su cuarto! ¡De no ser por MÍ no la hubiéramos encontrado! ¡más que ofendida por esto lo que deberíamos estar es sino tranquilas de que una de nuestras alumnas está sana y salvo dentro de la academia! -

¡No trate de justificar su mal comportamiento! -

No lo justifico, pero estoy totalmente en desacuerdo que se le deba expulsar por irse de la academia, un castigo es una la opción más justa. ¿Está de acuerdo, directora Holbrook? -

La verdad es que... -

No podemos ser condescendientes con una alumna y menos con ella… -

¿Por qué? -

No de esa manera, no sólo se fugó de la escuela, sino que logró pasar el control de la escuela. -

Está muy lejos del pueblo así que sí o sí debió usar las terminales Ley Line, gran misterio, Maestra Finnelan. - La directora comentó:

Es la única manera de salir de la academia. - Finnelan suelta una pregunta:

¿Con qué escoba? - (Mierda) No, va a hablar de nuevo.

¿De qué hablas? - Pregunta Milenka.

No se haga la ingenua, Maestra Milenka. Nos atrasamos en su traslado porque tuvimos que comprar una escoba. Y ahora que está aquí me gustaría saber ¿cómo es que logró salir de la academia sin escoba? -

¿Qué digo? estoy demasiado nerviosa para decir lo primero que se me viene a la mente, temo que cualquier cosa que diga me condene. Podría decir que la perdí, pero está en mi cuarto. (Piensa en algo o te vas a delatar sola. ¡Miente ya!)

¡Eso intento! - acaba de gritar eso luego de tanto estrés que se supone debía decir en mi mente. La maestra Finnelan se dio cuenta de eso, evidentemente, y fijó su mirada en mí… Y comienza con un interrogatorio:

¿Intentar qué? ¿Acaso intentas cubrir tu fechoría? - La veo a los ojos, esos ojos azules grisáceos y bien amenazantes.

N-no. -

Entonces dime ¿cómo te saliste de la academia? -

(...) - Mi corazón late muy rápido. Aprieto tanto mis manos que comienzan a tiritar. Un breve silencio cubre la habitación. El rostro de Finnelan me hace senti obligada a confesarlo todo (NO LO HAGAS, por lo que más quieras, niñata). Bien, no saldrá una sola palabra de mi boca. Milenka sólo estaba pesantiva, pero de un modo u otro molesta. La directora tenía también una mirada pensativa y calmada y de pronto estan sus ojos puestos en mí… Me siento tan impotente y pequeña con estas señoras yo no quiero volver, no ahora, no cuando recién ahora vivo la vida que siempre quise… La maestra Milenka rompe el silencio:

No lo va a decir, además no es el punto, es claro que se dio a la fuga. Misterio resuelto. Lo que yo digo es que sea castigada. Me he dado cuenta del déficit de alumnas que tiene la academia y expulsarla por algo así no es la mejor idea. -

¿Ahora tú vas a proponer un castigo? No eres más que una maestra novata. -

Así que esto es una jerarquía de poderes, bastante irónico de tu parte ya que no eres la directora. - La directora se levanta de su asiento y entonces:

¡Silencio! Maestra Milenka esas no son formas de tratar a una maestra. El asunto es que la señorita Lorena se dio a la fuga y no quiere confesar cómo lo hizo. Está claro que lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta. Sin embargo… - Yo asistí con la cabeza, todo este tiempo lo único que hice fue mirar el piso con la cabeza abajo. Ella continúa hablando:

Joven Lorena. Lo que hizo fue sumamente irresponsable, irse de la academia por unos días y sin que nadie supiera, pudo pasarle algo. ¿En dónde estaba? -

En Londres. - Respondió Finnelan.

Oh, Dios. No podemos correr un riesgo tan así otra vez. -

¿Qué es lo que hará, directora Holbrook? - Veo a Milenka con un rostro preocupado.

Señorita Lorena, la maestra Milenka acaba de dar la notificación de su fuga, es un comportamiento inaceptable, he notado la manera en cómo Milenka y la maestra Finnelan han venido hasta aquí y la trajeron sana y salva. - Me doy cuenta como mueve los ojos apuntando a Milenka y ella da un lento y sutil suspiro. Noto otro silencio en la habitación, Finnelan no me quita el ojo, Milenka está pensativa al igual que la directora. La directora es la que habla ahora:

No la vamos a expulsar. Sin embargo, un castigo no será suficiente como podrás saber, maestra Milenka. - ¿No será suficiente? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

¿No será suficiente, a qué se refiere, directora? - Finnelan y Milenka dicen eso al unísono.

Verán… -

Ya finalmente estando afuera de la oficina de la directora y sin Finnelan la cual obviamente no estuvo contenta con el veredicto que hizo la directora me encuentro sola junto con la maestra Milenka confieso que me siento un poco aliviada, sólo un poco con todo lo que tuve que pasar es un respiro al menos. Vi que Milenka tenía mi mochila en sus hombros, al igual que su bolso largo, yo tenía mi maleta en mi mano izquierda. Noto que tiene el ceño fruncido… Supongo que la nueva labor no le gustó, en eso da un suspiro y se refiere a mí:

· Ahora tú me debes una, Lorena. -

· N-no entiendo. - Digo eso mientras vamos hacia mi habitación.

· Si algo detesto es que finjan en mi presencia. Yo sé cómo escapaste de la escuela. - No puedo ignorarla, creo que puedo al menos interrogarla esta vez.

· Y... ¿cómo lo hice? si cree tener la respuesta. -

· Estoy realmente sorprendida que una alumna tenga acceso a cosas como baterías para varita y piedras de teletransportación realmente necesitas mucha magia para salir de esta academia sin usar la terminal Ley Line e infiero que tienes más en esta pesada mochila, ¿cierto? -

· (...) -

· Lorena, ya te dije que es una falta de respeto no responder cuando se te hace una pregunta. -

· Sí. -

· Perfecto. -

Milenka se detiene, se quita mi mochila y me la entrega. A continuación, me dice:

Como maestra no puedo revisar tus pertenencias, pero puedo confiscar cosas si las considero sospechosas como tu mochila así que yo en serio te aconsejo que me entregues esos aparatos que tienes en esa mochila. Yo me desharé de ellas como lo hice con tu cosa. - ¿Por qué es tan confiada? ¿Y ella tiene mi aparato? ¿Por qué actúa así? ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿cómo sabe de las teleportitas no puede ver? ¡no tiene sentido! esto es bastante sospechoso, pero ya hice muchas maldades y no quiero hacer más mal, mejor lo hago de una vez…

Abro mi mochila y entre otras cosas que tengo ahí están las teleportitas y la pila de bruja… Tengo las teleportitas bueno, no son piedras sino 3 objetos cotidianos disfrazados de teletransportadores son tres cajitas genéricas para guardar cosas vacías, iba a ponerles teleportitas para ver si podía potenciar su efecto, ahora nunca lo sabré…

Serán cajas y todo, pero aun así les voy a seguir llamando teleportitas, y tengo también la pila… Lo pienso por un momento, miro su mano extendida, yo debería… o no debería… (No lo hagas) yo… le entrego los objetos uno por uno, ella los guarda en su bolso veo su mano y solo tiene la pila de bruja (…) ella lo aprieta y luego la guarda en su bolso. Después de eso me pongo mi mochila y ella lleva mi maleta.

Al momento de llegar a mi cuarto, ambas entramos, dejo mi mochila en la cama y ella deja la maleta en un sitio cerca de la litera. Veo a Milenka que se queda no se me ocurre otra palabra, pero lo diré de todas formas mirando a la litera. ¿Pensará en algo ahora mismo? Dejo de estar pendiente de ella y de inmediato comienzo a sacar lo que tenía empacado en mi mochila cuando ella dice:

¿En serio hiciste todo esto tú sola? -

(...) -

Lorena, tengo que repe… -

No pienso decir cómo conseguí esas cosas si tanto quieres interrogarme. -

No era lo que preguntaba, escucha bien: ¿En serio hiciste todo esto tú sola? Muy distinto a ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto sola? -

Nadie me ayudó si quiere buscar cómplices… -

Ya veo… Es que me sorprende que una alumna pueda hacer algo así. -

¿Por qué? - (Sospecho algo, no bajes la guardia)

Es que muy poca gente utiliza aparatos de teletransportación o se fuga de una academia mágica. -

(...) -

Volviendo al aparato estos son muy anticuados y costosos además cuestan mucha magia y paciencia hacerlos… -

No tanto, las teleportitas y los juguetes teletransportadores tienen propiedades muy similares. -

No he oído de ese objeto en años. -

¿Sabe que son las teleportitas? -

Claro, es un mineral mágico que fue usado mucho en la edad dorada de las brujas, ayudó mucho a la economía de países mineros. Era un mineral muy codiciado, actualmente no se comercializa en todo el mundo porque está devaluado y existen hechizos que son más prácticos, incluso existen objetos que hacen eso. -

Pues donde vivo se usa mucho. -

¿Mucho? -

Pues no, mentí, es bastante costoso y no funciona para todo, cosas como ir y volver de la escuela sirve, pero para viajar de ciudad a ciudad no, a menos que tengas muchos o uno enorme. además de no poder usarse más de una vez por lo que si quieres volver...-

Debes tener otro, sí, ese es su defecto, se requiere una cierta cantidad y abundantemente grande para teletransportarte bien lejos. Además, con tu aparato solo podías salir, pero no volver, planeabas crear otro teletransportador con lo que tenías en tu mochila, ¿no? -

No. -

No mientas, Lorena. -

¡Por qué pregunta si sabe! - Digo eso en tono defensivo. Estoy bastante incómoda con esta conversación como para que empiece a platicar así de la nada.

Pues me importa porque fuiste brillante, sé que es malo celebrar tus fechorías, pero no puedo decir que todo es 100% malo, un aparato así es facinannte y más en una niña como tú que consideran inadecuada para ser bruja por tus notas.. Unas rocas de teleportita conectadas a una batería mágica bastante… - (Típico, por no tener sietes eres estúpida, joder acá en Luna Nova son iguales que en tu liceo) Eso no importa le respondí:

Eran unas nueces que tenían magia para teletransportarse, estaban conectadas con enredaderas a la batería que era bastante gorda y sobrecargada con magia de la piedra filosofal, sobre un círculo de invocación. -

Ahora entiendes por qué me debes una… - (¿De qué mierda está hablando?) Prosigue:

Si yo hubiese notificado de tu aparato la expulsión se habría dado sin discusión. -

Mierda… - Lo dijiste, (¡lo dijiste en voz alta! ¡ja, ja, ja!) Me cubro la boca hasta yo puedo imaginarme lo colorada de la vergüenza. -

¡Vaya vulgaridad, Lorena! ¡Y en mi presencia! -

Lo siento, maestra, lo lamento no quise decirlo a propósito. -

Modera tu lenguaje más ahora que tu situación no es la mejor, no creas que esas cosas están permitidas en esta escuela y menos con una maestra. -

D-de acuerdo… -

Bueno, Lorena, pues, por eso me debes una. Desde ahora la escuela no te va a quitar el ojo de encima, el estado delicado en el que estabas ahora está en nivel crítico. - Hace un movimiento con su mano para decir que me acerque… (No lo hagas) digo que no. Ella dice:

Da igual. Lo que te voy a decir es algo importante. Si realmente querías venir a Luna Nova puedes enmendarlo portándote bien o si solo quieres perder el tiempo y ser irresponsable ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… - Ahora ella se acerca a mí que estoy sentada todavía en la cama con mi mochila a un lado, ahora tiene toda su atención en mí ya la veo a sus ojos que están debajo de esas gruesas gafas oscuras. Su rostro está igual de amenazante que el de Finnelan, en completo silencio da un respiro hondo y exhala rápidamente por la nariz, me dijo:

Vuelve a fugarte de la escuela y me aseguraré de que expulsen y no solo eso también me encargaré de que no entres a ninguna academia de magia. ¡nunca! Con el ceño fruncido mirándome cita unas palabras que me erizaron la piel:

Espero que lo hayas notado, pero lo repetiré una vez más. Acabo de hacerte un enorme favor, niña, no hagas que me sienta arrepentida, ¿te quedo claro? - Luego de esa advertencia ella va a paso lento directo a la puerta de mi habitación, abre la puerta y antes de irse decirme sin mirarme dice:

Solté lo de tus notas a propósito, sé cómo están tus notas también, eso tampoco ayuda a tu estado como alumna de Luna Nova para nada, no solo ahora debo cerciorarme de que no te portes mal sino también me tocó la labor de orientadora. - No sé por qué trato de que no vea el pavor que siento en este momento si no ve ni su propia nariz tampoco me relaja este enorme silencio incómodo que ya aparece rutina… Ella se queda quieta en el dintel de la puerta y rompió el silencio:

Mañana te espero lista a las 6 de la mañana, no te diré cuál es la sala ya que seré yo misma la que te lleve a dicha sala cuando pase por esta habitación a la hora antes mencionada. Nos vemos mañana, Lorena. -

Milenka cierra la puerta y se va, observo un momento la situación. (¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?) Sí, ¿qué pasó? mis manos están frías de nuevo, Yo… ¿Quién mierda se cree? Amenazándome y diciendo que me hizo un favor. No solo eso, ahora, ¿me van a tratar como una especie de convicta, acaso? Eso de que ahora no tengo permitido salir de la academia ni los fines de semana. Ahora soy la primera en la lista de asistencia. Tengo que tener clases de disciplina y de reforzamiento con Milenka todos los domingos y quien sabe que otros castigos que no me quisieron contar sólo falta que me quiten el cuarto o tenga que hacerles la pega a los auxiliares de aseo y la hacen de oro. No que aún hay más… Voy a tener inspección diaria a mi cuarto luego de las clases eso significa que Milenka va a entrar a mi cuarto todos los días. O sea que no voy a poder fumar tranquila ¡Puta la wea! que rabia, y todo por irme de esta caga'h de escuela, ¡Odio este colegio de mierda! ¡No es justo! Me levanté de la cama para arrojar mi mochila al suelo con dureza, y me voy al escritorio y me siento en la silla, apoyando mis codos en la mesa y con mis manos recojo mi cabello hacia atrás. Nada sale como quiero… Miro hacia atrás donde arrojé mi mochila, estaba abierta, no me di cuenta de ese detalle.

Ahora tengo un montón de weas en el piso -

Me pongo a recoger mis cosas y observo que tengo una de las cajitas… La tomo y procuro esconderla. Miro otras cosas que tengo en el piso y veo que la caja de cigarrillos la levanté para inspeccionar cuántos cigarrillos tengo hay 11 de 20 en su interior me pongo a ver la caja un segundo y dije:

A ti también tendré que esconderte. -

Luego de recoger todo y guardarlo en mi mochila prosigo a lanzarla al escritorio, esta vez cerrada y me acuesto en mi cama.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nada sale como quiero? Será que no hay ningún lugar donde pueda finalmente hacer lo que deseo. (Si no es en esa mierda de casa donde te criaste no es ni en el extranjero.) ¿Por qué tienen que controlarme todos? ¡Los odio a todos! Por fin quise conocer una capital y ver las mil maravillas que posee y se interrumpe por culpa de esas viejas culiás.

(¡Estoy segura de que fue Milenka la que me delató, sólo ella sabía dónde estaba el círculo de teletransportación, pero ¿cómo lo supo? ¿cómo cresta supo si es ciega? ¡Ciega pu'h!) Yo creo que alguna alumna despistada le dijo, ¿Quizás? hablando de favor, lindo favor me hiciste, profe maraca, cagándome la onda y amenazándome como si fueras mi mamá ma'h encima, vieja weona, me las va a pagar, quiere que me porte bien, pues me portaré bien. Les demostraré ser la mejor alumna de la academia empezando por fumar en MI PIEZA. Saco uno de mis cigarrillos y lo enciendo con un encendedor que saco de mi bolsillo ya que no tengo la varita mágica a la mano ahora mismo. Aspiro el humo de mi cigarro, a ver si alguna de las profes me pilla fumando acá, capaz que les dé un ataque y me expulsen, y cuando me tenga que ir ahí será el momento perfecto cuando me pueda darme a la fuga. Expulso el humo por mi boca y pienso… (No, no, no, qué estupidez, no puedo hacer eso tan fácilmente incluso es contraproducente, si me expulsa volvería a ese basurero…) Doy otra probada a mi cigarro, creo que no me queda otra que portarme bien… Exhalo de nuevo el humo del tabaco por mi boca. (La sola idea me parece ridícula) Sí, tanto que yo me pongo a reír:

Ja, ja, ja… Portarme bien, estoy fumando en un sitio prohibido y me pongo a decir weas como esa. -

Ahora solo debo buscar la forma de que la maestra Milenka tenga su merecido y que no me expulsen (Y si buscas la forma de fingir que te portas bien y al mismo tiempo desquitarte con la profe) Puede ser… Es una buena idea… No sé qué tenía este cigarro blanco, pero está bueno, ojalá vendan esta marca en mi tierra ayuda a pensar mejor Bueno a disfrutar lo poco que tengo de libertad se podría decir, tengo que buscar una forma, aunque sea inteligente de fumar en esta academia sin que me pillen… ¿Por qué no podía ser ciega y sin olfato? Bueno, es ciega, pensándolo bien (es absurdo que se ofreciera para ser tu gendarme personal si no puede verte) tienes razón, creo que el castigo no es tan malo, es más bien ridículo. Puedo portarme mal, después de todo no me verá haciendo esas cosas malas. Apago mi cigarro, y me tiro a mi cama, el resto del día es lo bastante irrelevante para seguir relatando.

 **Domingo 18 de junio**

Qué lata levantarse a las 5 de la mañana, pero no porque no pueda, sino que no quiero, ahora tengo putas clases de reforzamiento ¡Vaya mierda! que tenga malas notas no es mi culpa en sí, acá piensan que uno se lo sabe todo, ¿cuál es la puta gracia del profe preguntar weas que uno no sabe? ¿No que están para enseñar esa wea uno no sabe?

Al salir de la ducha y volver a mi cuarto me vi en el espejo, nada fuera de su lugar, excepto que parece que me van a salir unas ojeras con este huso horario (Je, je, huso horario) a este paso me voy a parecer a mi amigo César. Ya estoy lista así que por mientras esperé a Milenka sentada en mi cama, dijo a las 6 y según el reloj de la pared casi son las 6 AM… Luzco muy correctamente esperando. Demasiado correcta, así no sería divertido… Ya lo tengo, busqué un libro, algo de chicle, tomé algunos envoltorios en el cesto de basura los arrojé al piso luego me senté de cabeza en la cama, sosteniendo mi libro con tal de que… Je, je, "me vea" que estoy leyendo… Olvidé poner los pies, con todo y zapatos puestos en la pared. Vendrá en cualquier momento lo sé, notará lo bien que me estoy portando.

Tocan la puerta, definitivamente debe ser ella, digo que pase. Ella abre la puerta, con ese mismo bastón de siempre y el uniforme de maestra. Nada nuevo que reportar en su vestir. Ella no nota el desorden que tengo, je, je… Hace una mueca, de inmediato, empieza el diálogo con darme cordiales saludos:

Buenos días, Lorena. - Me levanto de la cama para saludarla, pero esta vez lo hago de espalda:

Buenos días, maestra Milenka, estoy lista para mis clases con usted. - Giro mi cabeza por unos segundos para ver su cara, veo que no sospecha nada, de doy la vuelta, le pregunto:

¿Todo listo? -

Sí, no te falta nada… acompáñame. -

Se veía rara, no por su aspecto sino porque hablaba directo y muy rápido… Ya sé cómo romper el hielo:

Es una pena, pensé que iba a venir otra maestra ayer me encargué de limpiar mi habitación luego de que se fue sin duda quería que vieran el esfuerzo que puse en tal labor. -

Ajá… - Qué cortante...

Je, je, creo que funciona, sí. Se me ocurrió otra:

Maestra, no vi lo bien que luce hoy con ese uniforme se ve de maravilla. - Reí en silencio, si viera mi cara quizás ya estaría lejos de aquí. Puedo hacerlo más rasca, saco la lengua, centro mis ojos para que parezcan chuecos, me acordé del chiste de Pablo (Era ¿conoces al Trucha? El que tiene un ojo derecho y el otro a la chucha) Sí, ese. (Pero ella no tiene un ojo a la chucha, weona) Cierto… Debe tener los pa' la chucha, me volví a reír en silencio. Al mismo tiempo veo su rostro y no sospecha nada.

Bueno llegamos a la puerta de la sala. Supongo que tengo que abrirla yo, o no ve la perilla, je, je… Bueno ya me aburrí de esos chistes pencas estaba a punto de girar la perilla y entonces la maestra Milenka dijo:

Empezaremos con lecciones de magia básica y lectura complementaria sobre magia. - Veo que tiene el mismo bolso de ayer, tendrá ahí el material para estudiar, ¿no? continúa:

Olvidé decirte que debes traer tus útiles mágicos. Estoy segura de que tienes tu materia de estudio contigo en este momento, ¿cierto? -

Esperó hasta que llegamos aquí para preguntarme eso, lo hizo adrede… Le respondo:

Pero dijo que no me falta nada. -

Claro, porque asumí que tenías todo preparado, las alumnas buenas saben eso además que no puedo ver, así que debiste considerar eso, Lorena. - Vieja conchasumare, realmente crees que no vi esto… No te gustó ese saludo ni los chistes de vista. Ya me las a pagar ahora tengo que volver a mi pieza a buscar mis cosas o… espera, tengo mi varita conmigo, con ella puedo usar ese viejo truco del liceo. Apunté al suelo con mi varita y susurré lo más bajo que pude:

Vecture Areste -

Y en un destello leve sale lentamente del suelo mi mochila tal como la imaginé. Excelente mi mochila está aquí.

Maestra, ya tengo mis cosas aquí. -

¿Tan rápido? No estarás mintiéndome, ¿cierto? -

No. -

¿Y cómo las conseguiste tan velozmente? Usaste un hechizo, ¿no es así?

Pues… - (No debe saber del hechizo) Pero… (No importa no lo digas, te joderá aún más de los que ya lo hizo)

No. Mentí, iré por mis cosas ahora mismo. - La maestra Milenka da un suspiro y me dice que vaya por mis cosas. Lo único que hago es quedarme quieta en silencio por un minuto y esta vez sí cree que tengo mis cosas esta vez.

Ya en la sala la maestra la maestra se dirige al escritorio a paso de tortuga coja, ¿creo? Se ve tan pendeja caminando, en eso aprovecho el momento y tomé el borrador, me voy a sentar en uno de los pupitres creo que les llaman así ya que están delante de la pizarra me siento en uno, más concretamente el que está frente al escritorio de la profe… Luego sentarme arrojé el borrador debajo del escritorio. Ahora me doy cuenta de que soy la única aquí… Espera, ¿Es en serio? ¿Sólo yo? debe haber un error…

Maestra Milenka -

¿Qué? -

¿Y las demás? -

¿Quiénes? -

Las alumnas. No debo ser la única castigada aquí… -

De hecho, lo eres, nadie más se le ocurrió fugarse. -

Cruzo mis brazos y frunzo el ceño, vaya mierda, ser la única castigada ¿hay algo más humillante? En fin, la maestra comenzó a escribir en la pizarra a pesar de no tener el borrador je, je… Bueno, no tengo por qué escribir, es más voy a mascar este chicle para matar el rato, de paso sacaré un par de libros y una revista de farándula.

Luego de leerla concluí lo siguiente: Que revista más aburrida, hasta la farándula británica vale callampa.

Muy bien, Lorena. - Está hablando sigo sin prestarle atención.

Pensemos detenidamente en los siguientes elementos, mejor dicho, antivalores. Irresponsabilidad, mentira, irrespetuosidad e indiferencia. ¿Te suenan familiar? -

Sí, maestra. -

Son 4 antivalores que encuentro en ti 3 de ellos en la antigüedad sería características de una bruja, pero no es así, así nunca debería ser una bruja. -

Ya veo… - Digo eso mientras finjo leer la revista.

Para empezar, fugarse es un ejemplo de irresponsabilidad muy grande. -

Sí, ya lo sé, maestra, con la irresponsablibi…

No solo eso la mentira es algo que realmente puede destruir lazos y en la magia la mentira solo alimenta más la desconfianza y genera rechazo...

Algo como se diga la magia negra no existiría sin ella, ¿no? -

¿Qué dijiste? -

Pues si las brujas fueran honestas no harían hechizos oscuros ni devastadores. -

Eso no tiene nada que ver con eso y además estás equivocada. -

Qué sorpresa la profe sabe más que yo. -

Bueno, sí, pero ese no es el punto. Los tiempos son otros y por eso la irresponsabilidad no es un valor de una bruja, tampoco la mentira y nunca debieron serlo. -

Lo que diga, maestra. ¿Qué quiere mostrar con esto? -

Lo importante que es tener valores, Lorena. Algo de lo que careces ahora mismo. -

Mientras decía eso empiezo a masticar mi chicle… Le hago una pregunta:

Y sobre las lecciones de magia básica y magia antigua, ¿qué? -

Esto era una simple presentación, pero me doy cuenta de que no llegaré a nada con esto. Escucha, Lorena, confió en que no olvidaste lo que te dije ayer, así que podemos empezar bien este reforzamiento y así te convertirás en una buena bruja.

Sí maestra. - Esta revista de farándula sólo empeora, en Inglaterra la farándula es igual de mala que en mi país. La maestra Milenka dijo:

De acuerdo, pasemos página. Empezaremos con las clases que decidiste ausentarte con tu fuga. -

Sí, maestra. Y pondré toda la atención necesaria para estas clases. - Y sigue con la fuga. Me recuerda a otro pendejo que me saca en cara cosas. Esto ya me empieza a aburrirme. Antes de rayar la pizarra le digo que esta está llena y debe borrarla. Esto se pondrá bueno. La maestra Milenka se da cuenta que el borrador no está.

Espera, había un borrador aquí… ¿A dónde fue? -

Ni idea, maestra. -

Pero cómo es que el borrador desapareció. -

Quizás alguien lo robó, en mi escuela siempre pasaba eso. Se roban hasta el papel higiénico de los baños. - No sospecha nada… Ahora cómo borrará la pizarra, maestra. Je, je… Noté que ella hace una rápida vista horizontal, como si el borrador estuviese en algún sitio excepto debajo del escritorio. Otra vez hace esa mueca sólo que esta vez apretó los dientes… No piensa buscar el borrador, no lo encontrará… A menos que revise su escritorio, maestra… Espera, no lo va a buscar, usa la manga de su brazo derecho del uniforme y con ella borra la pizarra. Qué pendejada, su manga estará llena de tiza. (¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Bien, niña, ya cayó) Sí… creo que hice enojar a la profe porque ahora está de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y la clase empezó.

Estuvimos no sé cuántas horas en esta sala de clases y no ha parado de hacerme clase tras clase ¿No conoce la existencia del recreo? además que no sé por qué tanta materia, en serio hacen esto en tan solo una semana y más cuando salí de varios exámenes aunque al menos no tuve que estudiar para esta clase, lo bueno de que sea ciega es que no me puede regañar si flojeo si no puede verme flojeando, ¿Qué hice en esta clase? mascar chicle, comer, leer y rayas esta revista fea de farándula, subir mi pierna derecha a la mesa, y… creo que sería todo luego la maestra Milenka dice que tiene que buscar algo y vuelve en un parpadeo. Luego de 5 minutos la maestra Milenka vuelve a la sala, pero esta vez con una mesa con una tetera, un azucarero con cubos de azúcar, un plato con una cucharilla y encima de ese plato una pequeña taza de té dice, ella dijo que para esta clase toca mover objetos a voluntad. ¿Espera, qué? Tragué mi chicle sin querer.

Así que pasaron eso en clases… Le pregunto:

Maestra, ¿es necesario hacer ese hechizo? -

Pues claro, es conocimiento básico de brujas. -

Es que yo… -

No perdamos tiempo, Lorena. Acércate. -

(Cálmate, no te pongas nerviosa o la vas a cagar) Para ti suena fácil no eres las que tienes que hacer esto.

¿Qué hay que hacer, maestra? - (Por qué preguntas lo obvio) No tengo idea… La maestra da un suspiro y me dijo:

Es fácil, solo debes manejar estos objetos, es simple, sólo sirve una taza de té usando magia. - Vale, parece sencillo… Sólo debo…

No, Lorena… Si piensas hacer trampa te arrepentirás. -

N-no estaba haciendo nada. - Puta la wea, cómo supo que iba a tomar la tetera.

Cuando estés lista, prepara una taza de té. Usando MAGIA. -

De acuerdo. - No, te pongas nerviosa… Concéntrate… No, no se levanta.

No oigo esa tetera vertiendo agua caliente en la taza. -

Al tiro, maestra. - Vamos, concéntrate, la puta taza debe levitar en cualquier momento (Sólo usa tus manos, ni cagando te va a ver) No quiero arriesgarme, tú lo viste, supo que iba a hacer eso, no levantaré mínimo esa taza. Levanta la tetera con magia… (No pasa nada) ¡Lo intento! pero ni siquiera veo que la wea se mueva un poquito. ¡Un momento…! lo estoy haciendo, estoy levitando una tetera.

¡Maestra estoy levitando un objeto! - Esto en verdad nunca me había pasado antes, casi nunca levito cosas, esto es una buena oportunidad para… No, la tetera dejó de flotar y se cayó de la mesa. Voló en mil pedazos, el ruido de la tetera rota lógicamente no fue ignorado por Milenka. Quien no estaba sorprendentemente enojada, pero da un profundo suspiro. Sigue con el ceño fruncido… Otra vez un silencio incomodo, trago saliva esperando lo peor, aquí viene.

Lorena, a ver, Lorena. ¿Por qué tienes esta clase de comportamientos? ¿Por qué ese afán de portarse mal, Lorena? -

Y-yo no quise hacerlo, en serio. -

No me digas, no sabes mover objetos a voluntad con magia. -

Sí, eso. -

Lorena, ya es el colmo. Lo siento, pero ya no te van a funcionar más tus mentiras. -

¿Qué? -

Ve a tu asiento. - La maestra usó el mismo hechizo que intenté hacer o eso pensé… Dijo el siguiente:

Yera Retoure - La tetera se reparó, pero parecía un hechizo distinto, no la arregló, básicamente era como si rebobinara el tiempo, la tetera recuperó su forma y ella sola se devolvió a la mesa. Si puede repararla ¿Por qué me reta? Ahora yo fruncí el ceño, aunque no me duró mucho ya que cuando se sentó en la silla del escritorio estaba seria, esas gafas cubrirán sus ojos, pero sé que no está feliz por lo que hice. Me miró creo yo a los ojos… Descansa su cabeza en su mano derecha. Ese silencio incómodo otra vez… Finalmente ella rompió el silencio:

¿Te pasa algo? -

¿...Yo? nada. - Da otro suspiro profundo y continua.

No entiendo cómo es que una niña como tú tiene esta conducta aun cuando se te ha castigado, condicionado… ¿qué es lo que buscas? -

No lo sé. -

Lorena, has sido muy desconsiderada conmigo. -

(...) -

Mírame cuando te hablo. - (Joder, vieja ya deja de regañarme, no erí mi mamá además cómo mierda sabí que no te mira, eres ciega, no deberías estar ni se profesora, cómo mierda lo eres si es fácil de joderte) Shhh, sigue hablando.

¿Crees que soy idiota, crees que porque no puedo ver puedes hacer lo que quieras? -

(...) - (Bah, si no eres ciega entonces sácate esas gafas y vuela vo'h misma en una escoba) - No, maestra. -

No sólo te habías fugado, sino que has dicho muchas mentiras, y te has burlado de mí que es lo peor. - Ella se acerca a mi mesa desde el escritorio y toca algo, la revista de farándula estaba en la mesa y la toma. La examina un momento y luego comenta:

Depende de qué tan inapropiada sea la revista pensaré en un castigo para ti… -

No es una revista obscena, maestra. -

Eso lo decidirán las maestras… - Noté que su rostro hay intriga, pone la revista en la mesa, revisa debajo de la mesa. Cuando termina de revisar descubrí que tenía el borrador en su mano. Oh, no…

Lorena, ¿qué significa esto? - Oh, no, qué respondo… (Di que es un borrador)

Es un borrador. -

Y ¿Qué hacía allí abajo del escritorio? -

Yo… no sé. - De nuevo ese suspiro profundo.

Escucha, voy a preguntarlo una sola vez ¿Tú arrojaste el borrador debajo del escritorio? - Mi corazón late más rápido, estoy acorralada ¿ayuda? (Yo que tú mejor ríndete, ya no hay escapatoria) Yo… yo…

…No -

Milenka no dice nada, se pone en una postura erguida en su silla, saca su varita y apunta a la revista que tiene en su mano derecha. Dijo:

Ya no necesito esto para darle un castigo. - Luego de eso la revista empieza a quemar hasta consumirse con una gran velocidad. Después de eso, ella deja el borrador en el escritorio y se levanta de su asiento, va lentamente a la pizarra y usa el hechizo de levitar cosas y deja el borrador en su lugar. Luego de eso dice:

La clase acabó, puedes retirarte, Lorena. Ya pensaré en tu castigo. - Podía ver una mirada y tono de voz indiferente… Creí que iba a gritarme… Tomé mis cosas y me largué de ahí… Antes de irme decidí despedirme de ella.

Adiós maestra. - Cerró la puerta de manera brusca.

Qué hice… Milenka está enojada conmigo… ¿Por qué me siento mal? (No deberías, ya terminó la clase y eres libre, aunque creo que debiste confesar que hiciste todo eso) Yo no sé qué responder sentía cual respuesta iba a pasar cosas malas. (Siendo franca decir la verdad habría producido menos daños) Sí, gracias por tu ayuda, pendeja. (¡Yo te lo dije!) Ya no quiero hablar más del tema, ahora no sé qué castigo voy a sufrir. ¡Ya me harté! Qué me castigue la vieja esa, si con eso pagaré mis maldades que lo haga, no me importa, me dirigí al comedor. Una merienda puede hacer que despeje mi mente y deje de estar tan cabreada.

 _Me ha tomado una eternidad escribir este capítulo porque tuve problemas que ya superé, me faltaba tiempo y tuve exámenes finales que me mantenían alejado de escribir este fanfic. Iba a durar más este capítulo pero creo que lo dejaré hasta aquí porque quiero que tengan al menos algo que leer, no esperen una gran maravilla por tardarme meses en escribirlo. Como siempre las criticas y opiniones son siempre bienvenidas. Ahora lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones así que puedo escribir más historias ¡Yay! Prometo que subiré otro capitulo pronto. Nos vemos en otro capítulo._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ahora comienzan mis vacaciones y es hora de escribir más. Vendrán capítulos en los que quiero enfocarme en la relación de los personajes de Sarah y Milenka con Lorena. Un desafío personal es darle un "equilibrio" al personaje de Lorena en tema de virtudes y defectos. ¿Ustedes ven alguna virtud? pueden decirme en las reviews si han encontrado alguna cosa buena del personaje de Lorena. Sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones con gusto las escucho. Espero que lo disfruten._

 **Martes 20 de junio.**

Estos dos últimos días no han sido malos, sin embargo, se siente todo muy extraño, ni en el comedor a la hora de almuerzo se me quita esa sensación, aún soy el primer nombre que dicen en las clases y he tenido una inspección sorpresa. La cual no agradó a la bruja que en esta ocasión no fue Milenka y tuve que además de ordenar mi cuarto dejar limpios los pasillos de la escuela todo eso a las 8 de la noche, las odio, espero que sepan eso. La clase no fue nada del otro mundo y por fin Milenka no me humilló esta vez, pero… es como si no me prestara atención, es difícil saber si es algo de ella o porque es una puta ojos muertos, no sería alarmante porque con cuea la veo, pero… Aun así, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? (No has tocado tu comida, se va a enfriar) Esa comida… Es sólo un plato con papas rellenas… Siento que sólo he comido patatas todo el tiempo por alguna extraña razón, pero si soy honesta no son la causante de mi falta de apetito. Nunca había sentido algo así antes.

Hablando del rey de Roma. Milenka va caminando, lenta como siempre con el mismo bastón con cabeza de dragón por el comedor, iré a saludarla. Me acerco a ella quien está esperando en la fila para servir la comida.

Buenas tardes, maestra Milenka. -

(...) - Nada, ahora es sorda también… Le respondo otra vez.

Maestra Milenka, ¿hola? - Mierda ni siquiera me dirige la mirada. Le tomé la manga de su uniforme y reiteradas veces la halaba para llamar su atención mientras decía:

Pésqueme, maestra. No se haga la sorda. - Milenka de manera brusca mueve su brazo para suelte su manga y se voltea, por fin había llamado su atención, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido. Llamé su atención de nuevo.

Maestra, qué diantres le pasa, ¡Conteste! -

¿Qué hará con su bastón? lo está... elevando, no, me apunta con él. Me está… ¡Me está arrastrando! Me lleva en reversa como un automóvil hacia… Una silla, me eleva en el aire y me deja caer bruscamente en dicha silla. ¿Quién se cree? Eso me hizo enojar, le voy a decir lo que se merece a esta vieja culiá.

Al intentar levantarme de la silla de nuevo usó su magia para que me mantenga en dicha silla

Oiga, maestra. ¡Vamos, córtela! ¡Déjeme salir de mi asiento!

Traté de levantarme varias veces, pero no conseguía liberarme, quería gritarle sus buenas groserías, pero al final me rendí, y opté por cruzarme de brazos. Dejaré a esta vieja conchesumare tranquila, ya pa'qué. ¿Por qué es así? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? (Tal vez te tiene mala finalmente) no sé… Actúa raro. (¿Actuar raro? ¿En serio? yo pienso que ahora es cuando ella muestra su verdadero yo) Claro que no, no le veo mucho sentido que actué así. (Pues yo sí. Eres muy ingenua, sobre todo con los adultos) Nunca había pasado algo así con alguien mayor… Supongo que se enojó por como actué ayer. (Entonces se aburrió de ti y se dio por vencida, eres un caso perdido, niña) ¡Cállate, mierda! Me vas a producir jaqueca. Necesito algo para relajarme y despejar la mente.

Noté que había un pedazo de pastel en la mesa donde estaba prisionera procedí a comerlo mientras evitaba pensar que Milenka se rindió conmigo. Había un tenedor en plato, lo tomé y cortando una pequeña parte del pastel me dispuse a probarlo.

Vaya está rico - Vi a unas chicas que se reían a lo lejos… El pastel sabe bien, no lo entiendo la verdad.

Como sea, no debo dejar que eso me obsesione, ella me hace la ley del hielo, debo pensar tal vez en… No sé otra cosa.

 **Jueves 22 de junio**

Biblioteca estúpida, tengo que leer libros por obligación porque ahora ya no puedo ni divertirme, y tengo que hacer una puta fila de media hora todo por unos 2 libros para un trabajo de creo que le llaman química aquí o no sé es algo con calderos, muy clichés siendo brujas, casi tanto como la maestra, una vieja bruja, toda canosa y de pelo blanco, arrugas, verrugas y uñas largas bastante flacuchenta y… Apestosa. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo raro es que enseña cocina también, hubiese preferido cocina que hacer lo que sea con calderos. Tal vez hacer una explosión, o crear un monstruo con los hongos que hay que recolectar y este monstruo suelte una nube de gas apestoso, todo para que no haya clases por meses… Tal vez, confieso que eso toma mucho esfuerzo y no tengo ganas de esforzarme, tal vez… eso lo veré después… Me voy a mi cuarto a leer estos libros, sino duermo y ya, tengo la seguridad que hacer este trabajo será una buenísima píldora de dormir de 400 páginas.

Iba caminando hacia mi cuarto cuando vi a una profesora y dije:

Oh, ahí está ella, es Milenka ¿a dónde se dirige. –

Había decidido seguirla. (Espera, ¿por qué vas a seguirla?) porque no he sabido de ella en más de un día. (Está anocheciendo y tú quieres seguir a una profe que no le importas un pico y se rindió contigo) ¡Córtala! No se rindió, me quiere ocultar algo. (Pues no oculta nada que le vale pico lo que hagas, deberías usar tu obsesión de otra manera cómo escaparte de este feo lugar e ir a un sitio que no parezca un puto colegio del sur… Es más ya ni siquiera fumas.) Hay cosas más importantes, con tanta visita sorpresa y ojos de estas viejas culiás ya no puedo fumar tranquila, ella me oculta algo y por eso me evita. (Me quiere ocultar algo no soy tarada, TÚ eres la que oculta algo, pendeja, ya, suéltalo) No es nada, ¿Ya? iré ahora mismo a hablar con ella.

Maestra, buenas tardes. Hay un lindo atardecer ahora, ahora estoy leyendo libros sobre hechizos y pociones para hacer en calderos y un libro sobre círculos de invocación, estos que le gustó tanto mi trabajo. ¿Qué opina? -

Maldita sea ¿por qué no hay indicaciones en braille? no era aquí. -

¿Está perdida? Yo le digo ¿adónde tiene que ir? - No me mira, sigue ignorándome, espera dijo algo:

Ahora sólo depende de mí llegar al cuarto de ese duende. Dios llegaré tarde como siempre. -

Ah, ya… veo… - Milenka se va a otra dirección. Apenas conozco esta escuela pero al menos podríamos ingeniárnoslas para llegar a su destino. Noté a lo lejos como le pide indicaciones a unas chicas que andaban por ahí.

(Vaya, así que habla sola también… Dejaste caer un libro… Ahí el otro… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?)

(...) -

(¿Lorena)

No comprendo… -

(¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué alguien te ignore? ya pasaste por esto miles de veces en el colegio, es más lo habías superado, es por eso por lo que me ocultas algo. No eres la Lorena que yo conozco, la que le importa un bledo los demás.)

Eso yo pensé, pero… -

(Pero ¿qué?)

Olvídalo, no quiero saber nada, iré… Iré a estudiar. -

(Te lo dije, se rindió contigo, ya no le importas.)

(...) -

(Veo que tus ojos están húmedos, no es para tanto, es la cruda verdad)

Mejor me apresuro a hacer el maldito trabajo, fui a toda prisa a mi habitación.

Una vez ahí cerré fuerte la puerta de mi habitación, me importa un bledo si alguien me había oído. Maestra Milenka… Estuve de pie un momento, recordando esas palabras, el cómo me apartó de su lado con magia… ¿Qué hice mal? (Abrirte con ella) pero, no se supone que sea así, los adultos no me tratan con indiferencia, serán estrictos aburridos y amargados pero indiferentes no. (Ahora ya sabes la verdad, lo hacen) No me siento bien, me senté y abracé mis rodillas, es lo único que me queda, acurrucarme.

(Lorena, lo que te hizo ella no tiene perdón, una adulta no puede ser así de inmadura e irresponsable)

(...) -

(Yo sabía que nada bueno tenía esa profe, nunca debiste ayudarla en primer lugar)

Lo hice porque me iban a expulsar. -

(Adelante, miénteme, siempre lo haces)

Tienes razón. -

(¿Espera? ¿Me estás dando la razón?)

Da, igual… -

(No da igual. ¿La llevaste a la academia por voluntad propia?)

...Sí. -

(Pero ¿por qué harías eso por una mujer así?)

De qué sirve engañarme a mí misma, más cuando sabes, que no puedo decirle que no a los adultos. -

(Ves lo que pasa cuando les dices que sí, Lorena)

Fue amable conmigo, incluso me cubrió por lo de la fuga…

(Ya, lo veías como una inversión a futuro, bueno, da igual, ya la usaste, te dejo, ya no le des importancia)

No puedo, no lo haré, pensé que encontraría consolación contigo, pero seguimos discutiendo por lo mismo. -

(No estamos discutiendo, solo te recuerdo lo que debes hacer, Lorena, es por tu bien)

Bueno… ¿Alguna vez puedes equivocarte? -

(¿Disculpa?)

Me refiero a que siempre dices que me involucro con los demás, que desconfié y los mande al carajo te ignoro y pasa algo así siempre.

(Lorena no lo hago porque sea la mala, cumplo mi deber, el evitar que te lastimen y todo esto es sólo tu culpa)

Siempre es mi culpa, no puedes simplemente decir que no lo es y yo que sé… Creérmelo, estoy harta de que siempre me pase lo peor y me traten así todos. ¡Estoy harta! -

(Eres una idiota, Lorena, eres tan estúpida, inmadura, estúpida y melancólica, ahora)

...Ghhrrr. -

(¿Quieres llorar?)

¡Déjame en paz! -

Se fue… Ya no oigo su voz. Supongo que ahora sí estoy sola. Me quedé sentada acurrucada en el mismo sitio… Ni siquiera tengo ganas de llorar a pesar de que tengo un nudo en la garganta. No tengo a nadie… Nadie con quien compartir mi pesar. Este cuarto es grande para mí, literas, un escritorio grande, esa cama que de seguro ya huele a cigarro de tanto fumar en ella y la ventana que tengo enfrente, es tan ancha como el escritorio y con eso, trae mucha luz al cuarto, esa luz de tarde que no me anima sino todo lo contrario. Suelto un suspiro, ese suspiro me produjo un antojo de tabaco, me pongo de pie y busco entre mis cosas en el escritorio. Aquí está mi cajetilla, hace mucho que no fumo, hago una pequeña mueca, ya no está esa voz para decirme que por fin fumaré. Sin delicadeza me vuelvo a sentar, el impacto de mi espalda fue un poco fuerte, pero nada de daño que reportar aquí, aproveché de quitarme los zapatos, puede haber una esperanza de que el cigarro ayudé, siempre estuvo ahí cuando me sentía mal. Usé mi varita para encender mi cigarrillo y le doy la primera probada, lentamente aspiro y luego boté el humo también lentamente. ¿Qué debería hacer?

En momento así, me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar… -

Oigo que la puerta toca. Una voz se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta:

¿Lorena? -

Carajo, última vez que deseo algo en voz alta. Apagué el cigarrillo en el piso y lo pongo bajo mi pie izquierdo, agh, quema un poco y respondo de inmediato:

¿Sarah? -

¿Todo está bien? Oí que discutías con alguien y al haber solo silencio decidí tocar. Ella abre la puerta y veo su cara, tenía ese rostro preocupado familiar para mí

No, no, era... Yo pensaba en… voz alta. -

¿Estás bien? -

Yo… - Sarah me mira confundida pero luego empieza a olfatear el cuarto, ay, no…

¿Y ese olor? Es... cigarro. Lorena, no me digas que… - Mierda, no tengo salida, mi respiración aumenta a causa de eso, ya no sirve de nada mentir ya estoy acorralada…

Lorena, ¿estabas fumando? - Me quedé callada… qué más respondo en voz muy baja y con la cabeza abajo sin mirarla a los ojos:

...S-s... - Me delatará, irá ahora mismo a decirle a las maestras o peor me verá como una vulgar. Pero sólo hay otro silencio incómodo, no quiero, no quiero ver la mirada de Sarah, quiero que sea dulce y compasiva ni fría, no más. ¡No más!

Lorena… - ¿Su mano está en mi mentón? la mueve lentamente hacia arriba, sus ojos, sus ojos rojizos los veo, la veo… Más cerca de mí veo que su rostro tiene todavía esa misma mirada preocupada que me recuerda a ella. Sarah fue la primera en hablar:

Lorena, ¿Estabas fumando? – Doy un respiro profundo y boto lentamente el aire… Le respondí corto y directo:

Sí. – Su rostro denota asombro, no la culpo nunca iamginó que una niña como yo fuera buena para el cigarro, ella preguntó:

¿Por qué? -

Lo… hago porque… sí. - Tarada no digas por qué sí, responde de verdad, mierda.

Lorena, nadie fuma porque sí, puedes decírmelo. -

Es que… - La miro a los ojos, tengo miedo de decirle por qué, pero si no le digo quizás me trate diferente, todo es tan difícil. No, no puedo hacer que ella sea igual que Milenka. No más…

Dime, Lorena, ¿siempre fumas en este cuarto? -

Sí… Yo… Fumé por pena, Sarah. -

¿Y gritabas por pena también? ¿No estabas enojada? -

No, bueno… Un poco, pero es… Difícil de explicar. -

Ella nota el gran secreto, claramente estaba sola en esta habitación… Sé qué pregunta hará, no leo mentes, pero es algo que es imposible de pasar desapercibido. Ella pregunta:

¿Por qué estás sola? ¿Tus compañeras no están? -

Parece que mi suspiro tuvo un efecto, Sarah hacía muchas preguntas, quería sin duda compañía en el fondo así que le diré todo, aunque me resulta imposible hacerlo mirándola a los ojos.

No tengo… -

¿Ah? - Me quedo mirando el piso mientras le hablo.

No tengo compañeras… -

¿Qué? Y, ¿cómo es que vives aquí, tan sola? -

Así… En soledad, hablando conmigo misma que es mi única compañía, fumé por mero capricho, para evadir… porque duele… Duele… -

¿Qué cosa duele? ¿Te encuentras bien, te llevo a la enfermería? -

No, es un dolor de adentro. Verás, mi maestra me ignora y no sé por qué. -

No lo sabes, ve desde el principio ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -.

En efecto le dije lo que había sucedido, que fumo, le dije que había huido de la escuela por una semana, que conocí a Milenka, que ella me estaba orientando, la manera en cómo fui con Milenka, todo lo que pasó hoy. Había una que otra pausa y una que otra interrupción, pero Sarah siempre se mantuvo atenta.

Ya veo, Lorena, lo que puedo decir es que tienes bastante sorprendida. -

(...) -

Nunca creí que harías cosas así. -

Debes creer que soy escoria. -

Lorena, no digas eso, no eres escoria, solo estás un poco mal portada… -

¿Ah? -

Debes aprender que portarte mal no te lleva a ninguna parte. Ya viste que esta maestra te ignora porque está decepcionada contigo, ella te ofreció su ayuda y tú no la aprovechas y agravas el problema. -

¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero no comprendo por qué me afecta, en mi antigua vida mis compañeros eran indiferentes conmigo y me importaba ¡tres hectáreas de pepino! -

¿Alguna vez un profesor te hizo eso? - Negué con la cabeza.

¿Tus padres o algún familiar? - Volví a negar con la cabeza.

Sarah pensó por un momento, con lo que logró procesar de nuestra conversación sacó la siguiente conclusión:

No sé tendría que preguntarte unas cosas. -

Como qué… -

Pues no eran en verdad tus amigos tus compañeros, ¿cierto? -

No, me importaban la nada misma. –

Y ahora te volviste amiga de una maestra y ahora ella te ignora. El castigo de la indiferencia puede ser muy cruel sobre todo si te lo hacen tus amigos, los que sí son auténticos son los que nos pueden afectar más.

¿Un castigo de indiferencia? Es un castigo más de la escuela. -

No, las maestras no castigan así, es sencillo, haces algo malo a una persona y esa persona no está enojada en sí sino decepcionada y para que haya orden decide no hablarte por haber sido mala con ella y sus intenciones. -

(Milenka está decepcionada de mí.) –

¿Nunca tuviste amigos, Lorena? –

No lo recuerdo así que diré que no. –

Me sorprende que desconozcas algo así, eso es… Atípico. –

¿Tan malo es eso? –

Sí, porque no te deja en paz, todos merecemos comunicarnos, Lorena. Cuando alguien te priva de eso, duele, significa que no eres importante para esa persona. –

Tienes razón. -

No solo me duele eso sino también me duelen las rodillas de estar sentada en el piso con Sarah, aun no comprendo el porqué de esta angustia, siempre había hecho lo que quería y los castigos eran una mierda, Milenka es la primera adulta que decide ignorarme y no comprendo quizás sea eso pero tampoco lo veo así, Milenka era mi amiga, la verdad creí que sólo Sarah era mi amiga, ella me ayudó con el tema de Sarah y me cubrió con el círculo ese… Estará enojada por eso, porque aún con el acto que hizo yo solo la decepcioné. Milenka…

¿En qué piensas, Lory? -

En el asunto como tal. Sarah, fui muy mala con Milenka ella… (No puedo decirle lo del encubrimiento) Muy buena conmigo y yo sólo la insulté, menosprecié su apoyo y fui irrespetuosa con ella así que ¿Cómo le haces para acercarte a un amigo que te ignora? -

¿No lo sabes? -

No. -

Pero, Lorena, ¿nunca habías pasado por esto antes? -

No en realidad, en el pasado tuve amigos falsos que me apuñalaron por la espalda o los adultos con los que me relacionaba eran bastante relajados o mis padres y yo. Ellos son bastante distanciados conmigo actualmente que ya olvidé cómo mantener vínculos. -

Sarah, sólo miró a un lado, mi respuesta parece que le pareció atípica que no supo cómo reaccionar. Luego ella respondió:

Creo que debes sincerarte con ella, dile que lo lamentas, pero, ojo no lo hagas enfrente de ella porque no te lo va a considerar, busca una manera de plasmar tu sinceridad y pedir perdón. Una carta siempre funciona. -

Sí, pero… Ella es ciega, no puede leer cartas. -

Ya veo… ´- Sarah se pone a pensar un momento y se le prende el foco con una idea: - Y si le escribes una carta en braille? -

No sé braille. -

Ya veo… Si quieres puedo hacerla yo… -

SÍ, HAZLO… Mejor, no, dijiste que tengo que ser sincera y pedir perdón tengo que hacerlo yo misma si de verdad quiero que ella me vuelva a hablar. -

Muy bien, Lorena. - Sarah, aplaude mi idea y en eso se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. - Recuerda, si tienes a alguien a quien contarle tus problemas puedes recurrir a mí.

Sarah, gira la perilla y antes de abrir la puerta me hace una última pregunta con un tono un poco serio:

Lorena. -

¿S-sí? -

¿Es en serio que estás sola en este cuarto? - No tiene caso ya seguir con la mentira, ella merece que se lo cuente.

Sí, Sarah, no tengo compañeras en este cuarto. -

¿Por qué? - Ese por qué me dio un poco de escalofríos.

¿No se lo dirás a nadie? -

(...) – Ese silencio no me da confianza, necesito confirmar si ella no le dirá a nadie lo que quiere saber, así que le dije:

Promételo sino no te lo diré. - Sarah, suelta la mano de la perilla y se voltea, mirándome a los ojos dice:

Sí, Lorena, lo prometo. -

Pablo hizo un trato con la directora, básicamente pagó la mensualidad de tres alumnas para que yo tenga mi propio cuarto. -

¿Tanto? – El asombro dibujado en el rostro de Sarah volvió y preguntó: ¿Pablo, quien es Pablo? –

No quiero hablar de eso… - Cambié el tema de golpe para evitar que hablara de él.

A mí el dinero nunca me faltó estos años, soy hija única y él gana mucho… -

Pablo… Es tu padre, ¿no? - Okey, cortaré esto de una vez por todas. Le respondí esta vez sin mirarla a los ojos.

No… No es nadie, por favor NO quiero dar más información. -

E-entiendo… Lory. Ahora quiero que tú me hagas una promesa. -

¿C-cuál? -

Prométeme que dejarás el cigarro… -

¿Qué? -

El cigarro es veneno y tú eres en fondo buena, no necesitas intoxicarte con eso para sentirte mejor cuando estés triste. Puedes contar conmigo y yo te apoyaré. Prométeme que no fumarás más en la academia. - ¿Qué debería hacer? Es igual a mi madre, haciéndome prometer weas. En ese momento ella se acerca y extiende su brazo, veo que tiene el puño excepto que el meñique está erguido quiere que haga lo mismo, lo pienso por un momento… Dejar de fumar, una promesa titánica para mí, Sarah, creo que puedo confiar en ella, sí, puedo, haré un esfuerzo pero sinceramente dudo mucho que lo logre… Lentamente acerco mi mano en puño con el meñique erguido junto al suyo, ambas cerramos el meñique y con eso se cierra la promesa, nuestra promesa. Me doy cuenta de que empieza a acariciar mi cabeza, y tiene una tierna sonrisa con los ojos cerrados… Dios, es tan gentil…

(...) – Contemplaría su sonrisa todo el día… A eso Sarah me interrumpe:

Oh, vaya, te sonrojaste. - Ella tenía razón, de inmediato suelto su mano y me pongo cabizbaja de la vergüenza. De inmediato me disculpé:

Lo siento. -

No importa, ja, ja… - Sarah se tenía que retirar y se fue esta vez sí hacia la puerta, una vez a fuera y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

Adiós, Lorena. - Le devuelvo la despedida con la mano derecha moviéndola como es costumbre en las despedidas solo que sin alzar el brazo y moviendo mi mano rápidamente.

Sarah se fue y volví a estar en plena soledad, debo pensar en cómo escribir una carta en braille. Bueno tengo mucho que hacer.

 **Domingo 23 de junio.**

Debo procurar no hacer ruido, en todos lados es lo mismo, si te ven en la noche sola hay problemas. Los tenía en casa y en esta academia de mierda no iba a ser menos, pero bueno, ¿dónde estará el cuarto de Milenka? La información que me dieron esas brujas me tiene algo confundida, Milenka es maestra ¿por qué no duerme en dormitorios como las maestras normales? Vive bastante apartada de las demás...

La información me lleva hasta aquí, no puedo simplemente tocar la puerta y decir "¿Esta es la habitación de la maestra Milenka?" aunque tengo que estar segura de que este es su cuarto, no quiero cagarla como ha pasado últimamente ahora más que nunca esto es serio... Abrí la puerta lo más despacio que pude, oigo un chirrido y frené en seco la acción, luego de un lapso seguí con la acción. La puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta y asomé mi cabeza cuando un escalofrío vino a mí de golpe, la vi, era ella, aunque estaba dormida, su habitación es pequeña, y ella duerme en su cama que está mirando a la puerta, podría despertar en cualquier segundo y sería yo lo primero que ella vería. Hago un rápido vistazo a su cuarto, es pequeña, solo tiene espacio para la cama, un escritorio que está cerca de la puerta de lado a la pared opuesta de la cama que se encuentra a la izquierda de la puerta de la cual yo estoy parada, y veo tres muebles, un velador al lado derecho de la cama, otro mueble que está al lado también derecho del velador que está a la pared del fondo debajo de una ventaja mediana y semicircular que deja entrar la luz de la luna a la habitación, no puedo ver qué tiene dado que estaba cerrado, no tengo idea que tendrá ahí y el otro que está de lado a la pared contraria de la cama tiene libros y rollos de papel con unas varillas de metal dos en concreto dentro de los rollos, deben ser pergaminos es un librero común y corriente.

Bien, basta de mirar, tomé la carta del bolsillo de mi pijama de hedgehugs y estaba a punto de arrojar la carta, pero noté que el piso tiene basura, esta tipa tiene muchos papeles en el piso, los hay rasgados y hechos bolita y pliegos de papel en el piso, vi el basurero que tiene y está repleto de basura y papeles y olvidé un dato importante, ¿Cómo mierda notará la carta si es ciega? ¡Puta la wea! Ni modo tendré que entrar, di pasos lentos y entre tanta basura dejé la carta en su escritorio… Lo pienso un segundo. No, no la verá ahí, la dejaré en su velador… Me tengo que acercar más, puedo verla con más claridad, está bastante tapada, ni modo no es que quiera ver qué pijama usa, mejor veo otra parte... Su rostro está relajado, para ser vieja no tiene arrugas, tiene hasta las cejas del mismo color que su cabello tampoco tiene lápiz labial, sus labios están al natural, sin ese rojo carmesí y con ellas Milenka dibuja una pequeña sonrisa dormida… ¿Ah, qué carajos? ¿Por qué sonrió? Ya esto me pone incómoda… Mejor observo sus adormilados ojos, ella se ve tan distinta sin esas gafas negras gruesotas, ¡Sus gafas! Pondré esto encima de sus gafas que están en el velador. Muy bien pondré esto aquí y espera veo que se voltea, su rostro está mirándome… Oh, no se ve que gimotea. Al dar un paso atrás lentamente suena el piso, y creí que había despertado, pero no, eleva un poco la cabeza sin abrir los ojos, me ha visto, o es creí ya que tiene los ojos cerrados, pero logra verme con esos ojos cerrados, ojos que dejaron toda congelada, de inmediato me tapé la boca rogando que no despertara, al cabo de un momento ella vuelve a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada. Bajé mi mano lentamente y dejé la carta encima de sus gafas negras, lentamente me fui de su cuarto y cerré la puerta lo más cuidadosa que pude.

Después del viaje a mi cuarto ya podía sentirme más aliviada… El corazón me latía a mil por hora todo el trayecto, ALGO ASÍ ME QUITARÍA EL SUEÑO. Sólo espero que Milenka me vuelva a hablar, sólo eso pido. Debo relajarme un momento, abrí la ventana y fui a buscar mis cigarros, era la perfecta excu… Estaba a punto de encender el cigarro cuando recordé lo que Sarah me dijo y esa sonrisa tan gentil que me otorgó y todo por no fumar… Pienso en eso ahora después de lo que pasó… Fue por Milenka, no sé por qué sonrió así mientras estaba raja. Nunca nadie me sonrió así en mucho tiempo, se siente bien, y luego cuando acarició mi cabello… Mi mamá hace años que no hacía eso, no desde que se fue y cuando nos… No pienso pensar en eso. Sarah, las weas que me hací prometer. ¡Dios! arrojé los cigarros al basurero, Sarah, es mi amiga, además prometió no decirle a nadie lo que le dije, me acosté, no me queda otra que dormir, suspirando porque las cosas mejoren por la mañana… Bueno a cerrar los ojos, Morfeo llévame a tu mundo onírico que no me queda de otra.

Ya casi es hora de mi clase con Milenka la estuve esperando lista con todo y uniforme y el cuarto limpio para que viniese, ya era la hora tenía que atravesar esa puerta tarde o temprano. Entra y en efecto es ella. No hay nada nuevo quizás un bolso que tiene cruzando por el hombro izquierdo. Yo me quedo sin habla… Estaba ahogada en dudas, entre ellos la carta y si me volvería a hablar. La miro a sus gafas y tragué saliva. No me dijo nada… Oh, no la carta no sirvió. Será que…

Lorena. - Me habló, finalmente me habló. De inmediato le respondo

¿S-sí, maestra? -

Sígueme. -

No cuestioné nada, de inmediato la seguí, me mantuve detrás de ella en todo momento. No hubo intercambio de palabras en casi todo el trayecto hasta que ella habló:

Lorena lo siento. - ¿Por qué dice eso tan espontáneamente y con un tono monótono? mientras me preguntaba eso volvió a decir:

Lorena lo siento ¿Qué sientes tú, Lorena? -

Yo nada… Era un mensaje para usted. -

Entiendo lo que quieres decir y digo que debes mejorar tu escritura braille. -

Ah, ¿sí? -

Lorena, hoy hay algo que debes hacer. -

¿Qué cosa? -

Ya casi llegamos, te lo diré cuando estemos ahí. -

No fue mucho lo que caminé, ni ella tampoco ¿creo? nos detuvimos en una puerta. Y de él salió un duende, bastante chaparro y tiene pinta de auxiliar de aseo. De pronto ve a Milenka y le dice los buenos días. Luego empezaron a conversar Milenka es la empieza la plática:

Hola, Alfonso, tan puntual como siempre. -

Así tiene que ser, maestra Milenka. - Alfonso es un duende bastante chaparro con piel grisácea, orejas grandes y puntiagudas. Milenka parece bastante atenta, es más baja la cabeza y parece que lo mira con bastante precisión. ¿No que no vidente? En fin, ella escucha lo que dice el duende:

Ya está listo, es increíble lo mucho que cambia un baño cuando no se limpia en un día. -

No me quiero vi ni imaginar cómo luce. -

En es donde yo te envidio, maestra. -

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! - Ríen al unísono. Alfonso se entera de mi presencia y dijo:

Así que ella es Lorena. - Milenka le asiste con la cabeza.

Ya veo. - No entiendo nada que está pasando, así que pregunté:

¿Qué hacemos aquí, maestra Milenka? - Ella mantiene un breve silencio hasta que me responde:

Lorena, él es Alfonso, trabaja aquí como conserje, voy a quedarme con él aquí. - Decía eso mientras sacó su varita e invocó una mesa con dos sillas y en la mesa tenía, dos tazas y una tetera además de sobre de té. Al ver eso le pregunté a Milenka:

¿Y eso para qué es? - Alfonso responde por ella.

Milenka y yo hicimos un trato, yo accedí a que no se limpiase este baño y que alguien más lo limpiara si ella a cambio me preparase el té Early Grey más delicioso del país y de paso ver cómo dicha persona cumpliría tal labor. -

¿Qué? ¿Tengo que limpiar el baño yo sola? - Milenka se sienta en esa mesa y mientras prepara el té de Alfonso me responde:

Así es, Lorena. En mi opinión me parece un castigo justo. - Me alegra que me hable, pero un castigo como este es mucho para mí… Tal parece que Milenka me leyó la mente porque se me queda mirando un instante y luego se levanta de la silla y se acerca a mí. La veo a la cara y ella me dice unas palabras:

Mira, Lorena. Si cumples con este castigo todo volverá a hacer como antes entre nosotras. Te estoy dando una oportunidad, tu carta fue la señal para volver a confiar en ti, ánimo sé que puedes.

Me alegra que vuelvas a hablarme. - Sonrió humildemente y le dije: - Cumpliré mi castigo, maestra. -

Perfecto. - Ella vuelve a la mesa y de su bolso saca un montón de cosas y de inmediato usa su magia para preparar el té, Alfonso simplemente se queda esperando sentado en la mesa.

Fui directo a la puerta y al entrar al baño lo noté, sin duda estaba sucio y era grande, como normalmente son los baños públicos o de las escuelas, le falta los inodoros averiados, los mojones en los inodoros, los grafitis y las marcas de labial en los espejos y se parece al baño de mi escuela. Aunque tenía sus cosas peculiares, hongos con todo y callampa había en el piso y techo, pisé algo baboso y color transparente ¡Asco! y uno de los inodoros tenía algo de color morado, el olor era desagradable algo morado lo tapó.

Relájate, Lorena. Sólo es un baño y tienes que limpiarlo, es más me dejaron los útiles de aseo reposando en los lavamanos. Como sea me puse los guantes de látex y un cubrebocas. A trabajar.

Creo que fueron un par de horas lo que me tomó, pero en fin ya terminé, algo exhausta, pero al fin terminé… Salí del baño y veía a Milenka con Alfonso de lo más relajados platicando mientras tomaban té. Le dije a los dos que ya terminé a lo que el duende se levantó y Milenka también, sin decir nada fue inmediato a ver cómo dejé el baño, Milenka estaba pensativa, creí que iba a felicitarme por tal hazaña o a darme las gracias… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Alfonso me llama, entré al baño y Milenka también entró, Alfonso me empieza recriminar en ese momento:

Yo sabía que no lo ibas a hacer todo a la primera, mira, niña, te falta aquí. - Vi una mancha en el piso de una sustancia viscosa. - Los espejos tienen manchas del paño, todavía. Hay un olor feo en este retrete y ¿sigue tapado? -

No, puede jalar la cadena, es solo que tarda mucho en bajar el agua. -

Entonces no lo destapaste. -

...No. -

Este duende ya me empezó a caer mal, básicamente me dio un sermón mamón y me dijo que tenía que limpiar todo lo que no limpie aquí es donde todo se fue a la mierda. Cada vez que creí que todo estaba limpio, ese duende maricón buscaba algún defecto para decir que lo corrija además de criticar mis métodos de limpieza que siempre eran mediocre y que hacía las cosas a medias. Lo que pudo ser sólo un par de horas fue básicamente un infierno que creí duró casi todo el día. Yo quería decirle un montón de cosas a ese duende de mierda, pero luego pensé que eso me traería problemas y finalmente Milenka me está hablando. No puedo retractarme… Ahora sólo queda este retrete con agua morada, el destapador no funciona y aquí no usan soda cáustica, no me queda otra que usar mi mano. Hice todo lo más rápido que pude, metí la mano de una al retrete, sentí el asco más grande de mi vida, buscando y aguantando el desagradable olor mientras luchaba por que la wea terminase ya. Vi algo blando en el fondo del inodoro, lo tomé con mi mano y lo saqué con fuerza, mi uniforme se ensució con esa mierda, ya no me importa el sudor, la mugre, y este olor de mierda tenían que valer si con eso Milenka me perdona. Luego de mucho esfuerzo y aguante lo retiré, era una masa algo sólida de color morada que olía a mierda, el olor era tan nauseabundo que no aguanté y fui a un retrete que limpié a vomitar.

Luego de ese horrendo acontecimiento y luego de limpiar todo el baño estaba mucho más que limpio, algo así me hace sentir orgullosa, hice una hazaña colosal que fue limpiar TODO el baño, tanto que llegaba a brillar de lo limpio. Estaba a punto de llamar a los dos pero ellos solos entraron al baño, Alfonso se había esta vez maravillado pero de inmediato cambió su asombro por una mirada de escepticismo cuando fue a revisar el retrete tapado. Preguntó:

Lograste destaparlo. ¿Qué hiciste con el desecho? -

Está en esta bolsa junto con el resto de la basura. -

Si que estaba maravillado, ahora si no encontró ningún rincón sin limpiar. Finalmente estaba limpio. Alfonso reconoció eso con sus últimas palabras:

Bueno, Lorena, al principio estaba escéptico y me diste una mala impresión, pero veo que al final lo lograste, limpiaste el baño de empleados y eso es de agradecer, siempre odié que este baño nunca estuviera limpio, pero jamás logré que estuviera así de limpio. En serio te lo agradezco, Lorena. - Milenka con una sonrisa usó su varita y lanzó un hechizo al techo del baño. A continuación, dijo:

Y ahora con esto lo estará siempre. -

No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, maestra Milenka. Y a ti Lorena. Muchas gracias a las dos. -

El duende se fue, y yo con Milenka estábamos caminando hacia un baño limpio, más que nada porque yo necesitaba urgentemente un baño. Mientras caminamos Milenka me dijo:

Fue una gran hazaña, Lorena. Alfonso hace mucho que no podía mantener el baño en condiciones óptimas por los malos hábitos de otros menos confía en las brujas, a pesar del dilema que tenía tuve que convencerlo persistentemente para que te diera ese castigo. Al final me alegro haber arreglado ese problema y no pude hacerlo sin ti, Lorena. - Hubo un silencio voluntario yo no quería decir nada, la tortura por la que pasé fue atroz pero aun así

Maestra, ¿por qué no me hablaba? -

Fácil. El castigo de la indiferencia es más efectivo para ti que limpiar baños de trolls o arreglar trescientas escobas. Lo que hiciste hoy no fue un castigo, fue una lección que lograste pasar. -

¿Entonces ya no estoy castigada ahora? -

Así es y fue cuando me diste esa carta. Te seré honesta, pensé que ibas a dejar pasar esto, tal vez, ignorarme también, pero me di cuenta que con eso en verdad te afectó, y vaya que hiciste un esfuerzo en hacerlo en braille. -

Ya veo… - Un silencio más no incómodo sino voluntario al unísono, puedo sentirlo. -

Lorena, espero que aprendieras que ser ingrata con quienes te importa tiene sus consecuencias. Esto de la indiferencia no es algo que hago con todas, puedo leer mentes, ¿sabes? -

¿Qué? -

Ja, ja… Bromeo, pero ya enserio, no me jodas porque puedo ser muy inmisericorde. -

S-sí… Maestra. -

Bueno, pequeña, mejor báñate, el agua debe estar caliente y luego de que estés lista ve a tu cuarto. Según mi reloj ya está por anochecer y hay que cenar. -

Luego de bañarme fui a mi cuarto como dijo y estaba en bata, la maestra Milenka estaba preparando té y noté que había comida en el escritorio del cuarto. Daba ganas de comer con ese olor tan rico. ¿Cómo es que puede cocinar? Supongo que le preguntaré luego.

No sé si deba vestirme con Milenka en el mismo cuarto… Es ciega así que puede haber algo de tranquilidad, además estaba muy concentrada preparando té. Una vez que tenía mi pijama le dije que ya estaba lista y ella me respondió de igual manera, había té Earl Grey con galletas de canela y limón. De inmediato empecé a comer galletas. Milenta también pero apenas comió unas 2 galleta y optó por tomar té solamente.

Al cabo de un rato ya no me caía ninguna galleta en la panza y tampoco té. Milenka siempre estuvo con la cabeza mirándome por de alguna manera decirlo sin que suene ya raro dado que ella no ve, es la costumbre, no dijo nada ni yo tampoco dado a que estaba comiendo… Decidí ahondar en cierto tema ahora que está aquí conmigo, le pregunté:

¿Por qué tan callada, maestra? - Ella deja su taza de té en el plato y me lo dice:

Estaba disfrutando la compañía contigo, Lorena. -

Sí… Yo también disfruto su compañía. - Era hora de hacerle unas preguntas así que eso hice:

¿Le puedo preguntar algo? -

Adelante. -

¿Por qué encubrío lo que hice cuando me fugué? -

Eso es sencillo… - El silencio en el cuarto empezaba a sembrar dudas en mi mente, estas fueron interrumpidas cuando ella respondió:

Lorena, Lorena, tú eres una niña que no puedo decir más que brillante y tus emociones están a flor de piel. Aunque no pueda verte, puedo leerte, aunque sea como un libro por la portada y la sinopsis.

Espera eso no puede ser ver...

No me interrumpas. Estás algo desviada y te crees que estás por encima de los demás, como le dicen ustedes una rebelde que hace sus propias reglas y que nada le afecta lo cual es una mentira. Te afecta, ya sea de una manera o no y lo pude confirmar con el castigo de la indiferencia, no es algo que hago con todos, sólo con quienes sé que puedo llegarles de alguna forma.

(...) -

Quiero que sepas que me importas, Lorena, veo en ti un potencial que no quiere, no que no puedes, es que no quieres explotar.

Eso no es cierto. -

Entonces, ¿por qué no tiraste la toalla y limpiaste el baño? -

Es que… -

Dilo, Lorena, tranquila. -

Es que quería que me hablaras. Quería que me perdonaras… -

¿Perdonarte por qué? -

Porque a pesar de lo que hiciste por mí yo fui muy ingrata. -

Muy bien, Lorena, yo te perdoné. Y aquí me tienes, comiendo unas galletitas con té y hablando de lo que hicimos en el día. -

¿Hicimos? -

Pues claro, yo también ayudé, je, je…-

Je, je… -

Lorena, escúchame, desde ahora tienes que demostrar que eres una mejor tú, puede ser difícil, pero ya me has demostrado que cuando estás mal quieres enmendarlo. Yo aprecio eso… - Ella de pronto acaricia mi cabeza, tal como lo hizo Sarah. Milenka se levanta, sin antes guardar todo lo que usamos para comer así, sin limpiar a su bolso. Antes de que se fuera yo le dije:

Maestra, por favor no vuelva a hacer eso… -

Lo de la indiferencia, ¿cierto? -

No… No… Lo del… Baño. - Qué mierda digo debo retractarme ahora.

Está bien. -

Espere… -

¿Mmm? -

Mentí, sí es lo de la indiferencia… -

¿Por qué? -

Por qué yo no… No quiero que mis amigos ya no me hablen y maestra es una amiga para mí. -

Pues con mayor razón debes portarte bien y ser una mejor persona, además de una buena amiga, escucha, prometo no hacer eso jamás si tú a cambio te portas bien y mejoras tus notas. -

...De acuerdo -

Bien, descansa, Lorena, ¿Te veo… el martes, cierto? -

Sí. -

Muy bien, buenas noches. -

Buenas noches, maestra. -

Y con eso se cierra la puerta. Mi maestra finalmente me vuelve a hablar… Y me quedó claro que ella cree en mí, sí puedo reprochar lo cruel que fue conmigo, pero yo fui mala con ella, creo… que lo merezco, hace mucho que no pasaba por algo así, en todo caso, ya que tuve un baño caliente y trabajar tanto me han dejado muerta, sólo me queda tirarme a mi cama y dormir hasta el otro día si es posible…

Maestra, prometo que ahora trataré de ser una mejor persona. Lo prometo en serio. -

Ahora a dormir que mañana es lunes y el futuro tiene buena pinta.

 _Me ha costado escribir este cap dado a que pretendía hacerlo más largo y escribir más durante estas vacaciones, pero me la pasé jugando videojuegos, saliendo y leyendo de vez en cuando que al final fue pura procrastinación. No sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero ya sólo quedan 4 para que llegue el festival de Samhaim y con eso termine ¿La primera parte? No lo sé, luego de esa parte básicamente no sé si quedarán sól capítulos más. En todo caso me comprometo ahora a escribir un cap mensual, ahora que mi agenda estará muy ocupada los sgte meses me las ingeniaré para tener un cap listo cada mes, aunque no será un día concreto. Puede que me tarde un poco más. Nos vemos en el sgte capítulo que será ambientado en el Episodio 9 del anime del 2017. Ya saben el del pirata que Akko revive. Adiós._


	8. Capítulo 8 parte 1

_Hola, este es el octavo capítulo de Lorena… Veamos, ya cumplió un año este fanfic y no podría estar más sorprendido. Hace años que no escribo un fanfic y pensaba en todo caso dejarlo como al tercer capítulo, pero no, ustedes (los pocos que lo han leído) me han hablado de lo mucho que les gustó me motivaron a seguirlo a pesar de la procrastinación o la falta de tiempo por estudiar mucho y esas cosas, Je, je…_

 _Me costó mucho, mucho, mucho escribir este capítulo al punto que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo y hacer una pausa para mejorar la estructura y escribir el final. Algún día lo verán… Algún día._

 **Viernes 28 de Julio.**

La mayor de mis pesadillas se tiene que acabar hoy. Sarah está aquí conmigo, las dos estábamos nerviosas, ¿de qué estoy hablando? Pues… Cuando hice las pases con Milenka, coincidió con la temporada de exámenes, más de un mes entero para exámenes finales y evaluaciones y como yo estaba con notas muy bajas cosa que Milenka sabía y es más había dicho: "Lo Tuyo es sencillamente flojera y un poco de inexperiencia" Flojera o no fue muy difícil porque mis conocimientos era pocos, apenas tomé unas lecciones muy básicas antes de venir a esta academia y puedo volar en mi escoba así que fracasar era fácil y yo en serio estaba en la cuerda floja, si reprobaba sería expulsada y volvería a casa de mis padres y no quería eso. Sarah, Elfriede, Chloe y Milenka, ellas unieron fuerzas conmigo y me ayudaron bastante a pasar les daré un resumen de las notas que obtuve en cada clase:

Botanica Magica I: C

Magia Blanca Básica I: C

Astronomía Mágica: C

(Práctica Mágica) Vuelo de escoba: C

Magia Antigua: B+

En Lenguaje mágico es dónde estaba la tensión ya que esa clase la enseña la maestra Finnelan y ella no me tiene en mala pero en esta ocasión sí estudié y tanto el grupo de Sarah como Milenka me ayudaron. En estos momentos me habría terminado toda una cajetilla de cigarros. Dejar de fumar fue sinceramente una mierda. Ha pasado un mes y aún así lo extraño, nunca he permanecido sin fumar más de un mes y mierda que se nota, sudo ahora con más frecuencia, (ahora mismo me pasa) he tenido ataques de ansiedad, problemas para dormir, por eso traigo estas feas ojeras en la cara y durante este mes. Las chicas creen que es porque estudio en las noches, y en parte sí, estudié en la noches pero fue porque mi puto síndrome de abstinencia me impedía conciliar el sueño correctamente. Lo exámenes no ayudan, sólo empeoraron mis síntomas, llegando a llorar noches en silencio por la frustración o creyendo que ya estaba todo perdido y dar por hecho antes de tiempo que había reprobado, para que al final encontrase una C en mi promedio final. En sí fui muy mediocre pero al menos sobreviví casi todas las clases… Ahora con la clase de Finnelan, no sé tengo tanta incertidumbre… Me dio una comezon intensa en el cuello, ya no sabía qué reacción o qué pensar, mi ansiedad ya ganó la batalla y debía hacérselo saber a Sarah:

Sarah, creo que reprobé la clase de la maestra Finnelan. -

¿Qué? no digas eso Lorena. -

¿Por qué? -

Porque te esforzaste mucho, yo lo sé. -

Pues no lo siento así. -

Aún no lo sabemos, Lorena… Mejor relajate y… Deja de rascarte. -

Mi ansiedad seguía ahí y mi estado de humor empeoraba, así que para llevarle la contraria me rascaba más intensamente. Sarah nota eso y me pide que me detenga, yo frunciendo el ceño me sigo rascando, Sarah, sorprendemente me quita la mano gentilmente y luego de eso me dijo:

Déjame ver. - Accedo a su petición. - Santo cielo, está rojo, tu cuello está rojo, ¿Tanto te rascaste? -

No.-

No mientas. - Pues no tengo idea, ni me fijé en eso, deja de interrogarme, Sarah, le respondí molesta, viéndola a la cara:

¡No lo sé! -

Eso la dejó callada… Mierda ya me estoy poniendo irritable. Aunque creo que tengo derecho a estarlo.

Sarah, yo no estoy segura ahora mismo, Finnelan es la maestra que más me tiene mala, llevo días sin dormir bien, el examen me fue ma'h o menoh. -

Sé que pasarás, Lory. -

Yo no… -

No es bueno ser pesimista, Lorena. -

No soy pesimista, soy realista y sé que aún con mis conocimientos básicos no podré pasar todos los ramos. -

Olvidas que mis compañeras, y la maestra Milenka te ayudamos. -

...Sí. -

Cree en ti misma, Lorena. -

Pero… -

No más peros, Lorena, ¡deja de pensar que la batalla está perdida antes de tiempo! - Ese tono elevado me sorprendió bastante. -

Yo me aseguré de que te fuera bien en los examenes, di todo por ti, y tú solo crees que ya todo está acabado, esa no es… -

Yo discrepo… -

¡No me interrumpas! - Sarah, se acerca a mí, tiene el ceño fruncido y su postura es más alta, sigue hablandome de manera fuerte, ¿está enojada conmigo? -

Esa no es la respuesta, ser derrotista, pesimista, amarguista o demás "ista" no te llevan a nada, pasarás este examen, porque yo te presté mi ayuda para eso. Es más estoy aquí a tu lado, eso he estado haciendo apoyandote, así que si quiero que me apoyes como yo lo hice todo este tiempo, y vas a pensar más positivo. ¿Te quedó claro? -

S-sí… - Sarah me asusta, qué mosca le picó, la comezón desaparece, es como si le tuviera miedo… ¿Por qué? Ella se calma con bastante facilidad ya que me habla dulcemente otra vez:

Lory, sé que pasarás, yo lo presiento, ten más confianza. -

S-s-sí. Lo siento, Sarah. -

Hubo un silencio luego de esa "plática" no quiero decirle otra cosa. ¿Sarah en serio es así? Además quien se cree, cómo mierda me habla así, cree que soy una puta cualquiera, es más tengo un montón de weas que decirle. Sarah habla primero:

Lorena, estás muy callada. Mi reciente regaño te impactó, ¿no? - ("Pues, claro, weona, te creí que soy una mocosa chica a la que le podí tirar chucháh asi como tal.) No, no puedo decirle eso… Es más su tono de voz es bajo… Mejor le dije:

No me lo esperaba de ti, Sarah… - Otro silencio… Sarah luce pensativa, nunca la vi pensando qué decir o hacer... En todo caso ella abrió la boca:

Me disculpo si te hice sentir mal. -

Descuida, puedo ser muy odiosa. -

No eres odiosa, Lory. -

Si no soy tan odiosa, ¿por qué acabe con la paciencia de alguien como tú?-

Yo… Esas cosas pasan, Lorena, solo que estuve un poco estresada hay cosas así, pero, es para que entiendas algo,no para hacerte sentir mal. -

Estresada, ¿tú también? -

Bueno, sí, ayudarte a ti, a mis amigas y a mí misma a pasar los exámenes me dejaron agotada mentalmente, no fue correcto decirte eso. -

Bueno,tampoco fue correcto que yo me portase asi. -

Las dos sonreímos al unísono y también comenzamos a reír. De la puerta salió la maestra Finnelan, fui la primera en darme cuenta, así que de inmediato le dije:

Maestra Finnelan. - Ella me miró despreocupada, no dijo nada. A lo que volví a dirigirle la palabra:

Maestra, Finnelan. Respecto al examen, ¿cómo estuve? - La maestra Finnelan tenía unos papeles en sus manos que comenzó a revisar mientras decía:

Respecto a su examen, señorita Lorena, va a tener en cuenta que los estudios son lo más importante para una bruja. -

Me entrega mi examen y se va así como si nada, vaya vieja mezquina… En fin, veo el resultado de mi examen y… Me quedé muda. Sarah no tardó nada en notar la anormalidad en mi comportamiento, y me preguntó:

¿Todo bien? -

Le mostré el resultado de mi examen y ella dijo:

Una C… -

(...) - Sarah, pasa un lapso viendo mi examen, estaba absorta en buscar algo en él. Lo siguiente que dijo fue:

Animate, Lorena, ¡pasaste! - *Sniff*

¿En serio? -

Sí, pasaste y con una nota promedio, igual puedes mejorar, yo lo sé. -

Me sequé la lagrimita que tenía en mi ojo izquierdo. Me decía que había pasado… ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

Mira, a pesar de los errores en tu examen no son tantos como para ser considerado como reprobado pero tampoco que no sabes nada. Te esforzaste, Lorena. - Tiene razón, mi examen tiene errores pero no son tantos como creí… Es lo justo, Lenguaje mágico siempre lo deteste, tampoco me imaginaba que tendría la máxima calificación ni menos una nota un poco alta, pero fue por la ayuda de mis amigas. Sarah interrumpe mi ensimismamiento con un llamado:

Lorena. -

¿Mmh? - Levanté la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

Ella estaba de pie con los brazos por detrás y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados. Sin previo aviso ella me abrazó, fue un abrazo bastante fuerte, tanto que lleva con ella en un giro no sé por qué lo hizo, no pude ver nada, tenía el rostro en su pecho. Sin duda soy pequeña como para contemplar el abrazo como tal… Pero, siento un calor gentil, no hablo de su cuerpo, me refiero a su emoción, está feliz… ¿Por mí? Je, ya olvidé la última vez que sentí eso… Me trae buenos recuerdos, sí, el olor de Sarah es muy agradable, tan acorde a cómo es su persona. Me he perdido disfrutando su abrazo que sin darme cuenta Sarah se da cuenta también y suelta una pequeña risa al ver mi sonrisa relajada, como es costumbre me puse roja de la vergüenza, y ella da un paso atrás sé que parece que me da verguenza lo que experimenté, pero en el fondo no quería que acabase, me armé de valor para pedirle algo a Sarah:

Sarah, ¿puedo abrazarte? - No lo pensó un par de segundos y extendió sus brazos eso claramente era un sí. Fui lentamente hacia sus brazos, y puedo finalmente la abracé, estando de pie en puntas dado que es muy alta y pude descansar mi cabeza en su hombro derecho de nuevo sentí ese calor gentil, ese olor agradable ¿Qué champú usa? no huele a uno perfumado, lo sé porque los perfumes nunca me gustaron, me pican la nariz y jamás he encontrado el perfume ideal para mí. Volviendo al abrazo que bien se siente, pero lo bueno no dura por siempre, ya dicho abrazo acabó y puedo decir que sí estoy feliz, feliz de tener una amiga como Sarah, hay algo que debo poner de mi parte creo que lo primero sería darle las gracias:

Gracias, Sarah. -

De nada, Lory fue un gusto ayudarte en tus examenes. - La cara de Sarah cambió a una de sorpresa cuando al decir eso dijo:

Es verdad, pasaste tus exámenes, hay que decírselo a las chicas. - Me tomó de la mano y me lleva hacia el patio a decirle que pasé, aunque sea arrastrando, todas mis materias a Chloe y a Elfriede.

Gracias a ellas también logré pasar mis exámenes. También a Milenka, ella también merece que le cuente la noticia. Creo que por fin todo va saliendo bien para mí, es quizás mi momento para descubrir que si quiero ser una bruja, maestra, Sarah, muchas gracias.

 **Sábado 16 de septiembre**

Había dado un bostezo, no el primero de muchos, estaba de lo más aburrida, ¿por qué? Pues eran las 12:00 y estaba de pie con varias niñas todas juntas a puertas del portal por el cual se sale de la academia y se llega al pueblito más cercano, el mismo en el que yo estuve a principio y me castigaron. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no dije nada? Pues, no lo sé, tuve vacaciones luego de los exámenes… En la academia, la academia donde no hice nada relevante, quizás algo que pude hacer era escribir cartas, porque esta escuela vive en el siglo XX tenía que mandar cartas a mis padres, ellos se tardaban días en responder… No quiero decir que decían, pero eran básicamente puras weas, confieso que yo también escribi puras weas.

Los días no me parecían eternos sino que sentí que se repetía el mismo día una y otra vez, casi me vuelvo loca, habrá una maldición fantasmal en esta escuela que era necesario resolver o más fantástico pelear con dicho fantasma. Como sea, cambiando a cosas más relevantes Milenka se ausentó justo todo este tiempo, incluso ahora sigo sin poder verla, me sentí tan sola, al menos hasta que Sarah llegó luego de las vacaciones con ella tuve algo de compañía, también un poco con sus compañeras de cuarto. Jamás olvidé el día que volvió me alegré mucho, incluso aproveché de pasar más tiempo con ella y vi esto como la oportunidad para hacer más amigas, aunque... todavía no me siento cómoda con ellas, no es que sean malas personas, no me siento aún lista para tener más amigas…

Cambiando el tema me pregunto si ella vendrá hoy día, muchas chicas están aquí esperando y no la encuentro en ninguna parte. Bueno, no queda más que avanzar hacia la multitud.

Era una fila horizontal bastante grande, había que esperar no sé a quién para poder salir de aquí, y vaya que se tardan por Dios, anhelo salir al exterior y pisar cielo del siglo XXI, pero qué haré sola. Mi vista tampoco ayuda, estoy detrás de varias niñas y ninguna me deja ver, las desventajas de ser tan enana, mierda… Puedo aunque sea oír algo relevante, esa niña, creo que la recuerdo… Cabello castaño y largo, ojos carmesí, esa cola de caballo, esa pinta asiática ¡Es la Pikmin! ¿qué dirá? saca algo de su bolsillo de la falda… ¿Una pelusa? La directora hablaba de un objeto preciado para poner en la caldera y así volver a la academia sana y salva, dicha pelusa no cuenta, por supuesto, así que la Pikmin no tiene nada que poner, vaya tonta.

No como yo que si tengo algo para poner en esa caldera, yo iba a sólo poner un encendedor que tengo por si acaso, pero como ya no fumo y además puedo encender un cigarrillo con magia no lo he necesitado, debo admitir sería un lindo basurero para tirarlo… Quité mi vieja mochila de mi espalda, la dejo en el piso para sacar dicho objeto y de pronto algo me toca el hombro, volteo para ver y en efecto, era Sarah con su grata aparición dije:

Sarah. -

Hola, Lorenita... - Me recibe con esa linda sonrisa, detrás de ella estaban Chloe y Elfriede, las dos me saludaron.

Hola, Lorena. -

Buenos días, Lorena. - Saludo cordialmente a todas,

¿Lista para el viaje al pueblo? - Dijo Chloe. Yo asistí con la cabeza. Luego de eso fui a la caldera a deshacerme del encendedor las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo y no me fijé que pusieron, no me interesa mucho eso, sólo quiero ir al pueblo cuanto antes. antes de arrojar mi objeto veo un pequeño muñeco, no, es un peluche de gato. Descubro que la mano que lo puso en el caldero es de Sarah, después de tal acción me preguntó:

¿Todavía no pones tu objeto preciado en el caldero? -

(...) -

¿Lorena? -

¿Y para qué? -

Pues hay que poner uno, lo dijo la directora. -

Eso ya sé, pero no le veo qué sentido tiene. -

Es más que nada una vieja costumbre, poner algo que uno aprecie mucho, como para que el volver a casa sea más acogedor. -

Pero volver a esta escuela no lo es. -

¿Y por qué no? -

Pues… -

Tal vez no lo sabes, por mi parte me encanta esta escuela, aquí hay brujas y maestras de muy buen corazón, muy confiables, así que para mí es un segundo hogar. Viven mis amigas con quien comparto mucho además de quererlas, Akko es una brujita muy atípica que tiene un corazón y determinación de oro. Y tú, que no te has dado por vencida a pesar de tu actitud y con ayuda de las demás.

¿Piensas eso de mí? -

Claro, Lorena, al principio creí que eras solo una niña que priorizaba el estudio y no querías amigos pero me equivoqué. -

...Sí. -

Volviendo con el tema, luego me di cuenta que apenas conociendote encontré que eres

alguien diferente al resto, te cuesta hacer amigos y eres callada, pero al menos me tienes a mí y a Chloe y a Elfriede, con tantas amigas y buenas personas vale la pena depositar algo tan preciado con tal de querer volver y reunirte con todos ellos. Por eso y otros motivos creo que esta tradición tiene mucho significado para todas, cada una a su manera. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? -

No lo entiendo. -

Pon algo que sientas que valga volver a Luna Nova, ya sea por tus amigas o las experiencias que has vivido aquí. Ve mi objeto, lo puse porque ese peluche lo hizo mi madre, al parecer desde que tengo memoria me gustan los gatos y ella lo hizo, algo así me parece perfecto para poner y querer regresar a esta escuela que es igual de acogedora que mi lindo peluche. -

¿Cómo puede poner algo tan preciado con tanta facilidad en ese caldero? Y vaya aprecio que tiene a esta puta escuela… Pero esas palabras que me dijo lograron sentirme bien conmigo misma, me hicieron recordar a algo que en realidad tambien tengo como ese peluche, además de que si bien esta escuela es penca Sarah y Milenka son personas que me importan en este sitio, aunque no he visto a la segunda en mucho tiempo igual me importa como persona tengo que confesarlo. Y ella como Sarah se parecen un poco a mis padr… Digo me caen muy bien independientemente. Le dije a ella:

Sabes, Sarah, tengo algo como lo que tu pusiste, sí, pienso que podría ser algo para demostrar lo mucho que me gusta esta escuela como tú o la maestra Milenka que fueron muy importantes para mí en este año escolar, así que iré por él ahora mismo ya que me di cuenta que lo olvidé. - La sonrisa de Sarah fue de oreja a oreja, creo que le fascinó esa idea… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿En verdad quiero hacer algo así por ella, bueno creo que sí, debía agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí con las notas así que voy a jugar su jueguito, no pierdo nada y es buen momento para poner algo como lo que puso Sarah en el caldero, decidí dar una vuelta rápida a mi cuarto sin antes decirle a Sarah.

Sarah, voy y vuelvo. -

Oh, de acuerdo. - Me voy corriendo a mi cuarto. - ¡Sólo apresúrate que ya casi partimos! - Me dijo mientras me alejo de ella.

Estaba debajo de la cama del cuarto donde duermo, sí ahí debe estar pensé mientras iba corriendo. No me costó nada sacarlo de su caja, una simple caja de cartón donde tenía unas cartas de Pablo que no he leído, pócimas para fingir enfermedades y unas pilas de bruja gastadas, ahí tenía mi objeto preciado, volver a tomarlo hizo que me volviera ese viejo sentimiento de nostalgia que tenía cuando niña. no entiendo por qué, hace mucho que lo tengo y no es hoy que siento algo de nuevo, debo evitar pensar en eso, el tiempo corre.

Estaba junto a la caldera buscaba a Sarah para que viera mi objeto preciado y finalmente la encontré exclamé un poco titubeante:

¡Sarah! - Me puse nerviosa.

Lorena, volviste. -

Mira, este es mi objeto que pondré en la caldera. - Veo la expresión de Sarah algo sorprendida y a la vez confundida. -

¿No te gusta mi Pikmin azul? -

No, no es eso, es sólo que nunca había visto un peluche así. -

Ah vaya… - Creo que no era algo de su agrado…

Pero aún así está bonito, ponlo en la caldera. -

Puse una pequeña sonrisa y de inmediato lo puse, concretamente al lado del gatito rojo de peluche de Sarah, siento que se complementaban muy bien, como un Pikmin rojo se tratara, mis nervios habían desaparecido, aún tiendo a dudar aún cuando las cosas parecen muy obvias, Sarah es tan amable que no parece alguien real, parece ficción, ficción que me gusta. Je, je…

Ya faltaba poco para salir al pueblo, logré reunirme con Sarah y pensé que iba pasar un buen día con ella y llegaron Chloe y Elfriede. Era raro que se alegraron de verme cuando sólo las había saludado, pero no importa, son amigas de Sarah y me agradan también. Las oí hablar:

Sarah, ya estamos listas para salir. - dijo Elfriede. Todas teníamos nuestras escobas y bolsos para el viaje de hoy al pueblo.

Qué bien, siento la demora, Lorena aún no ponía su objeto preciado en el caldero. -

¿Y qué fue? - Dijo Chloe.

Un peluche como el mío sólo que este era un Pikmin azul. - Lo dijo, no, no puede ser, los nervios otra vez, no podía dejar que lo supieran sin pelo en la lengua dije corto y directo:

¡No es cierto! -

¿Ah? - Elfriede y Chloe estaban confundidas.

Lorena. -

Lo siento… -

No tienes que ocultar nada. -

Pero, no quería que nadie sepa, sólo eso. -

Bueno, si eso quiere, no creo… - Sarah interrumpe a Chloe.

No, Lorena, no es algo que debas ocultar, es sólo un objeto preciado, no es ningún secreto para nadie. -

Para mí sí, no es que sea un secreto, tan sólo que me da vergüenza que me vean con un juguete siendo tan mayor. Creo que no debí traerlo, no. -

Pues ni yo ni Elfriede sabe que es un Pikmin azul, así que… - Elfriede animándome es interrumpida por Chloe.

Además, que no somos las lambisconas de Diana que se burlan de todos y de todo que no sea como ellas quieren que sean. -

No es algo de que tengas que avergonzarte, Lorena, nadie piensa así. -

Yo pensé que sí… -

Pues eso no me gusta, ni yo soy como esas brujas ni la arrogante de Diana, soy mejor que ella para burlarse de brujas que son distintas a lo que ella considera una bruja. - Chloe odia mucho a Diana que la menciona siempre que puede…

Como sea, chicas, creo que mejor nos vamos al pueblo. - Dije yo. a Sarah no le agradó mi respuesta, así que no quise verla hasta que llegaramos al pueblo de una vez por todas. Creo que pasarán un montón de cosas en ese pueblo o será un paseo más del montón pero al menos podré salir de esta escuela que ya le encuentro puntos favor que he estado ya varios meses en ella. Elevamos nuestras escobas y nos dirigimos al portal donde estaba conectado con el pueblo.

 _Este capítulo está maldito (?) No, lo que quiero decir que es que me ha costado TANTO escribirlo, TANTO que este es el SEXTO escrito que he tenido los otros lo borré porque no me convencía y los últimos 2 se perdieron o no tuve acceso a ellos como también que priorizar el estudio me hizo dejar el fic de lado demasiado, tanto que me olvidaba que lo estaba escribiendo y en mi tiempo libre prefería jugar juegos, así que voy a empezar a publicar capítulos por partes si es necesario, ya que medio año encuentro que es mucho tiempo de espera. Comenzaré a escribir la otra parte luego de navidad. Gracias a todos por seguir este fic, lamento la demora y lamento si este cap no está tan bien escrito como quería, apenas puedo con el ritmo de escribir fanfic luego de abandonarlo hace años. Sí, acá tenía más ansias de terminarlo que de escribir algo. Y no sé pero creo que la inspiración también se me va, más que nada porque me está costando llegar de forma correcta al final que ya escribí hace mucho tiempo y que está en una carpeta de mi PC._

 _Eso es todo por mientras y feliz navidad._


End file.
